LovEDD At First Sight
by Blood Everlasting
Summary: Double D's in highschool and is in for a world of trouble. His mom's best friend dies and her daughter comes all the way from England to live with him. Ed and Eddy tease him. Marie Kanker stalks him. OCDD, rated M for a reason!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I know, I know. It's been a hell of a long time, but I'm at work so often that I just don't have time. I'm actually at work right now, but because my usual ride went to get her car fixed, I had to catch a ride from another friend. And shit. It's 6:30 a.m.; and here I am… at work. Trying to keep my eyes open and pouting because my boss doesn't get here until 7:30 so I can't ask her if I can clock in early. :sighs: So, why the hell should I work and not get paid for it? I shouldn't. Besides, I can't do anything until Nicole (that's her) gets here and tells me what my duties are for today. :grins: God, I love having my own desk, computer, phone and cubicle. This mortgage company rocks! So, I'm just gonna post this little tidbit from a story I started ages ago and have several pages so I can update sooner. I hope you all like it!

My Untitled

Chapter One: Morning, Sunshine!

"Sweet Jesus, have thee no mercy?" I asked the backs of my eyelids as my two best friends barged into my room.

"Wake up Double D! Geez! You sleep in later than my brother used to!" my short statured friend, Eddy, whined. I blinked blearily up at he and Ed as I yawned.

"Seeing as how I've yet to sleep, I'll ignore that comment." I muttered, more to myself than to reprimand Eddy.

"Give 'im a break, Eddy. He probably just finished another one of his personal project thingies and just now crawled into bed." Ed stated, laying a placating hand on Eddy's shoulder. I grinned a sleepy affirmative up to my tall comrade. Ed had been a bit slow when he was younger, but he seems to have mostly grown out of it; although, he still says odd things at random moments.

"So what? If you don't hurry, we'll be late again and the last thing I need is another detention!" Eddy said with a pout (whoever said that boys don't pout was a liar!). I merely rolled my eyes as I trudged over to my closet and got dressed; usual black Dickies slacks, a white undershirt, a green and blue button-up, short-sleeved shirt, and a black hooded sweatshirt with a light blue "WOLF" logo. I put on a pair of ankle socks, slipped on my black Vans, and tied my shoulder length black hair at the nape of my neck with a leather thong (A/N: No, a leather thong is not underwear. It is a type of hair-tie.).

May God have mercy on my mother's soul, for her hair cutting days were over. I used to wear a beanie all the time thanks to her pathetic barber skills. Unfortunately, I shall never get over the nickname "Sock-head" as I was so lovingly dubbed by Eddy. Thankfully, by junior high, I had been given free reign over my hair so that I would not wear my beanie anymore. I readily jumped at the offer and let my hair just grow out. I smiled in the mirror and noticed that it reached my green eyes, which made me grin as I grabbed my book bag.

"Alright boys, let's go."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That evening, just after finishing my homework, of course, I took a nap on the sofa. I jumped, frightened awake when I heard my mother gasp and let out a miserable moan. After rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and tossing a worried look in my mother's general direction, I began to eavesdrop on what had to have been a telephone call.

"Oh, the poor dear! My poor Maggie!" my mother cried.

'I know Maggie. She's my mother's best friend. She moved to England with her husband, Ian, and her twin babies, Christopher and Chelsea…' my thoughts trailed off as my mother spoke again.

"No. She had no living relatives. I thought Ian-" she paused, "Oh, dear God." Mother sniffled. "Of course I'll take her in!" she exclaimed heatedly.

'Maggie?' I wondered, confused beyond reason.

"I know, yes, I understand. I will have to speak with my husband and son, but I'm certain it's fine." Again, she paused. "Yes. When can I expect her? Oh. Yes. Alright…" she hesitated, "How is she taking it? That's good to hear. Yes, thank you. I'll be there within three days. Of course. Tell her I'm more than happy to help and that she'll be alright…eventually. Yes, goodbye."

'Well, that was helpful.' I thought sarcastically. 'Now, who the hell was she talking about!'

Mother began weeping and I hurried into the kitchen. "Mom?" She kept her face buried in her apron, her whole frame shaking. "Mama?" I tried, knowing I sounded as helpless as I felt. She looked up at me, her green eyes bloodshot, and pulled me into a hug. I returned the embrace and soothed her as best I could. "What's the matter, Mom?" I asked when her sobbing had subsided.

"Maggie," she hiccupped, "a-and Ian and C-Christopher were killed in a car accident. Chelsea's a-all alone now. The last of Ian's family d-died last year and you kn-know that Maggie was an orphan. So, I told the constable that w-we'd take her in. It must be so h-hard for Chelsea. She lost her twin, for God's sake! It's impossible to b-be closer than twins!" she gave a shuddering sigh and steadied herself. Mom cleared her throat. "We need to go get her. She needs us." She looked up at me pleadingly. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I think that's a good idea. She'll need you, Mama." I said and hugged her. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you and Dad."

She squeezed me tightly. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too, Mom."

She took my hand and gave it a motherly pat. "I must go discuss this with your father." She eyed me. "And go to bed. Those circles under your eyes bother me. I don't like it when you don't take care of yourself." She kissed my cheek and smiled. "But I guess that's what I'm here for." Mother fluttered off surrounded by worry and grief.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Whoa. I'd tease you about living with a girl if the circumstances were a bit cheerier but…" Eddy trailed off. I had called him the night my mother had found out but didn't manage to get much out. So I told him the next day at school and he surprised me greatly with his attitude.

I explained to he and Ed how Mother would visit them for a three-day weekend once every four months and phone calls once a week.

"I feel really bad for your mom, Double D. She must be really sad." Ed said, patting my shoulder.

"She's heart broken," I murmured. I had also explained that it had been years since I'd seen Maggie and I knew hardly anything about her husband and children. I never bothered to look through Mom's photo album because she kept it in her room and I never went into my parent's bedroom.

Maggie had been a doctor and her husband, a Private Investigator. Neither ever had the time to take trips out of the country. So my mom, being a teacher, could always make time and then Maggie would spend as much time with her as she could. I never bothered Mom with many details when she returned from her trips. Just innocent inquiries on her enjoyment of the trip and the plane ride home. I'd listen when she'd tell me about Chelsea and Christopher and their antics. It sometimes made me long for a sibling of my own. Then I looked at how Sarah treats Ed and how Eddy's big brother used to treat him. Suffice to say, the longings passed. I like things fine enough the way they are.

"I hope she's not mean." Ed said.

"I don't think so. Mother says-" I began.

"Mother?" Eddy demanded. "Kevin is nice to your mother. What we wanna know is: Is she mean to other teens? How old is she, anyway?" Eddy quipped.

I grimaced. Good point. I don't know what she's like, but I think she's sixteen." I answered making a mental note to make some basic inquiries about "Chelsea."

'Hn. If my mom visited them so often, I wonder why she never knew that Ian had no more living relatives… Oh well, it probably just never came up. I wonder how bad I'd have taken the news had I been more involved in getting to know Maggie and her family? I mean, Mom just saw them a month ago.' My thoughts twisted around questions like that all day.

A/N: I have no idea what to name this. I have tons of it written down and it doesn't take me long to type them. So, if anyone wants to read more, lemme know and someone PLEASE help me think of a title! Please R&R!

Love,

Blood Everlasting/Lady Crysania


	2. My Way or the Skyway to Hell

A/N: Wow. My head is spinning and the only thing I can focus only is the keyboard. Neat. Heh heh. I'll try and update every couple of days or so, but it really depends on how many reviews I get and if I run out of story. It'll be a few weeks before that happens if at all. Anyway, on with the nameless story.

WARNING! I have no idea how to change times for America and England so how I write it is how it is! Deal!

Chapter Two: My Way or the Skyway to Hell

When I got home, Mom asked me if I would like to go with her to England. She'd be leaving on Friday without Dad because he had to stay for a huge business dealing that he couldn't cancel or postpone. I agree readily and pre-packed an overnight bag seeing as how we would be staying until Saturday morning. I asked Mom a few basic questions, like: How old was Chelsea? What's she look like? What's her personality like?

She only told me that she was sixteen, a year younger than myself, that she was probably about five four (she said she couldn't bear to pull out the photo album and see all those smiling pictures of Maggie, Ian, and Christopher), had extremely long brown hair, pretty blue eyes, and pale white features.

'Ah, an indoors kind of girl.' I thought. Mom said that she was very quiet and shy around people she didn't know and very open and rambunctious around those closest to her. Mom also said that Chelsea tended to crack jokes and fidget when she'd get nervous. 'What an odd nervous habit. Cracking jokes? It's kinda cute, too, though. Heh heh, glad I didn't say that out loud around Eddy. He'd pester me to no end for saying something other than a girl herself was cute.'

The days went by quickly enough and when Mother and I arrived at the airport on Friday morning, I was actually nervous. On the plane, the time (if you'll excuse the pun) seemed to fly by.

'Why didn't I just look through her album when I had the chance to see a picture of Chelsea?' I thought and resisted the urge to slap my forehead.

"Auntie Catherine!" A girl cried out.

"Chelsea!" my mom called and raced with open arms to greet the young woman. Chelsea practically threw herself at my mom. It was a rather endearing sight, and in an airport to boot. After a few minutes I cleared my throat, holding both my moms and my own overnight bags, on over each shoulder.

Mom put Chelsea at arms length and gave her a once over. "Well," she said disapprovingly, "you don't look too bad." Chelsea smiled at that but it never reached her eyes.

'Denim blue eyes.' I thought, getting a good look at her.

"I don't know whether to say thanks or lick a wound," she said softly, her British accent light but very noticeable. Mom hugged her again, and then turned to introduce me.

"This is my son, Edward."

Chelsea turned to me, blushing prettily, and nodded to me. We murmured our "nice to meet you" and "how do you do's" and I had to stop myself from grinning. 'I get to live with a girl like that? I must have done something to get on God's good side.' She was absolutely marvelous and I wondered if her hair and skin were as soft as they looked. Her skin wasn't as white as my mother had led me to believe; the girl had a slight tan. Her hair was brown that flashed with gold when the sunbeams danced through it. One thing my mom did get right was the height, about five foot four. But that only made her a half-foot shorter than myself. She was wearing a Catholic school uniform as though she had considered going to school one last time and then had decided against it.

I thought about how the guys back home would react to this beauty with her tucked in waist, small hips, and small breasts. Then I nearly groaned with a realization. She'd be nearly the entire male population's wet dream. 'She's certainly in the top cut for mine.' (Hey! I'm a healthy, growing, if somewhat hormonal, teenage boy. Give me a break!) And that short, plaid pleated skirt wasn't helping me distance myself.

"'Allo? Anyone home?" Chelsea waved a hand in my face and startled me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?" What a brilliant reply.

She leaned over to my mom and said in a conspiratorial whisper: "I don't think his elevator goes to the top floor." She giggled and I felt my face burn. "We're here." She said, jerking a thumb behind her at a hotel and trotted ahead to lead Mom and I to our rooms.

"That means she likes you and has accepted that she's going to be around you, but she's still nervous." Mom paused and looked at me.

'She's nervous?' I thought incredulously. 'I can't even say anything intelligent to her and here she is, cracking jokes…oh, yeah. Nervous habit.' I smiled to myself.

Mom grinned suddenly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a crush on her."

Oh yeah, my face had to be flaming by then. I goggled. "Mom! Don't be- I couldn't- I mean, I could and it's possible-" I shook my head. "I don't even know her!" I stopped and glared at her when she burst out laughing. Knowing my blush hadn't receded in the slightest, I slowly followed Mother and Chelsea.

Once up in the room, I looked at the two beds and sighed. 'One room. Two queen beds. I hate being a gentleman sometimes.' I thought, grudgingly willing to sleep on the floor.

"Auntie? You and I get the bed closest the window and Edward?" I blinked, a little surprised. "You can have that bed." She pointed at the one closest to the bathroom. Mother set her bag next to Chelsea's on their bed and sat down while stretching. Chelsea smiled and sat down next to her, leaning her head on Mom's shoulder. "Why don't you take a bath and relax? We're not leaving until tomorrow and plus they have a Jacuzzi tub. I used it last night. It's wonderful."

"What about you and Edward?" Mom asked.

"We can go use the pool and get to know one another since we're going to be living together." She said, glancing at me and looking away shyly. Without another word, Mom grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom.

I stood there blinking a moment, then barely suppressed a yelp when Chelsea leaned up to me and whispered: "I bet the only reason your Mum visited mine, was so she could use the Jacuzzi tub." She giggled when my mother yelled that she'd heard that. I wound up laughing, too.

"Your cheery attitude is rather infectious." I said, grinning.

"Isn't it, though?" she sounded wistful, making me laugh again. "Shall we go to the pool?"

"That sounds delightful." I set my bag on "my" bed and pulled out a pair of swim trunks my mother had told me to pack. "They have a bathroom near the pool so I can change, right?" I gave a pointed look at the bathroom door where we could hear water running and my mother humming. I knocked on the door and told her we were going.

"Have fun!" she chirped. I heaved an exaggerated sigh and rolled my eyes. "And don't roll your eyes at me!"

"How does she do that?" Chelsea and I muttered simultaneously. We looked at each other in surprise and then began snickering. Chelsea pulled out a black and blue tankini.

"So, you're going to wear a bruise to swim in?" I said jokingly and resisted the urge to kick myself. 'That was the stupidest thing I've ever said.' I cursed inwardly.

She blinked at me cutely and replied: "I'm not going starkers." I burst out laughing.

"I meant your swimsuit. It's black and blue, like a bruise, y'know?" Her full and utterly kissable lips formed a silent "Oh!" as her eyes went wide and her face crimson. "I'm sorry. That was probably inconsiderate." I tried to apologize as she turned away, her shoulders shaking. I panicked when she made slight mewling sounds. "Chelsea? I'm really sor-" I stopped as she finally started laughing. I sighed in relief and blushed a little when she bent over in front of my trying to catch her breath. "Okay, enough making fun of me and my poor attempt at a joke." I said, smiling down at her when she straightened and looked up at me.

"I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at myself. I can be pretty thick sometimes, so you'll have to get used to it." She lost a little of her glow and looked at me as if daring me to rebuke her; as if she expected it.

I simply smiled at her as charmingly as I could and said, "Me, too." She blinked cutely and smiled at me, in what I hope was acceptance.

"Let's go, then." She said quietly and led the way to the "lavatory" as she called it. I changed into my dark green swim trunks. They had silver dragons stitched on either side with the silver tails entwining each leg respectively. I had to keep from goggling when Chelsea came out of the ladies room.

She wore her black and blue tankini and she wore it well. The top was basically a spaghetti-strapped spandex tank top and the bottoms were regular bikini-style only they tied on either side of her hips. Now that the material was stretched as it was supposed to be, I could see that it was just black material with light blue swirls throughout the whole thing. She wore her hair back in a massive braid, while I merely wore mine in a casual ponytail.

She stared at me a while and I became slightly self-conscious.

"What?" I finally asked. She shook her head, as if to clear it, and gave me a lopsided grin.

"You wouldn't know it with the baggy clothes you had on, but you have broad shoulders and a really nice physique." She said appraisingly. I felt very much like a poodle being examined for a prize, but I also felt pride at her words.

"Oh, thanks. Keeping your body in shape keeps your mind in good shape, as well." She nodded approvingly, then a thoughtful frown passed over her face.

"Alright. Let's start out with twenty-five laps, then get out and stretch, and finish off with another twenty-five, savvy?" I nearly had to pick my jaw off of the ground, and then I looked. Really looked, and I decided that she was certainly fit enough to pull it off. She probably did it weekly.

"Let's get to it then, shall we?" I suggested.

Throughout the laps, we kept an equal pace, slow and steady. We got out and began stretching, each of us offering pointers.

"How come you stretch after your first bout of a workout?" I asked curiously.

"Because," she said, reaching for her toes, "if you stretch cold muscles, you risk tearing them." I made sure to store that bit of information away for later use. We finished our stretches and dove back into the water to finish our laps. Somewhere along the line of our workout, we became friends. It was nice. The swimming deal gave us some scrap to create a bond. So we did, and a few hours later we prattled on animatedly on our way back to the suite.

When we had both showered and settled down to eat the steaks room service had supplied, Mom went to the television and flipped through the stations until she just decided to order a movie.

"What're you putting on the tele?" Chelsea asked, looking triumphantly at her empty plate.

'Damn, that girl's got an appetite!' I thought, thoroughly impressed.

"Nightmare Before Christmas. I thought it fitting since Halloween is so near." Chelsea and I nodded happily and settled on the sofa, Mom in between us. The movie ended and Chelsea fell asleep, her head on my mother's lap, during the credits. "Little help here?" she asked quietly.

"Sure." I murmured, not thinking twice about carrying her to the bed she and Mom would share. I settled her in and stripped down to my boxers and muscle shirt before climbing in my own bed. I waited for Mom to settle down and turn off the light before allowing myself to drift off. 'Jet lag's a bitch,' was my last coherent thought.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Next Chappie, Double D has his hands full with trying to comfort a distressed Chelsea and fend off his friends. I hope you likey! R&R please!

Love,

Blood Everlasting/Lady Crysania


	3. Frightened Kitten

_**A/N:**_

**Blood:** So, yeah, I can only update whenever I'm at work or my fiancée's house, but oh well. I'll update cause I feel like it! Not because of reviews!

**(my muse) Desi**: Although reviews do inspire me to kick her butt into gear.

**Blood:** _:prances around in a vampire costume:_ Blah!

**Desi**: _:slaps hand to her forehead:_ And I think we really need them. Do you see what I have to work with!

**Blood:** Blah? _:blinks cutely:_

**Desi:** _:shudders: _Help me.

Chapter Three: Frightened Kitten

I wish Mom had passed her sleep-like-a-log gene to me. I woke up when the bathroom light flicked on and I heard the water running. A moment later, Chelsea emerged and turned out the light once more. She stumbled, caught herself, and then climbed back into bed.

'Only one problem: her aim.' I thought, feeling my face burn like mad when she cuddled up to me.

"Auntie? Are you wearing perfume?" she mumbled sleepily.

'She's so cute.' My mind refused to give me dignity. "More like aftershave." I said softly. She squeaked and backpedaled to the edge of the bed. My body reacted before she could fall. "Careful. You nearly flew off the bed and into the wall." I murmured.

"Oh, good God, Edward, I'm sorry- I thought- I didn't mean- Sorry!" she rambled. I yawned.

"Don't worry about it. It was a," I yawned again, "perfectly honest mistake."

Chelsea yawned. "That's contagious." I smiled at her through the darkness and she slowly returned it. "Thank you for saving me from a short drop with a sudden stop. That would've hurt me bum." She giggled quietly and kissed my cheek. She got up and climbed back into bed with my mom. I fell asleep smiling stupidly.

'Her skin really _is_ soft.' I thought, hugging a pillow under me so I could get comfortable.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

On the flight home, Chelsea grew quiet and I caught her wiping away tears. Apparently she wasn't as okay as she had been acting. She clutched my as the plane landed and looked to me fearfully.

"I'm not okay." She whispered. "I need me Mum and Daddy and Chris. I can't do this alone. I'm scared, D. I'm really frightened." I put an arm around her and she buried her face against my chest; she was shaking slightly.

"You're not alone. You've got my mom and dad. Hell, you even have me now. I promise I'll help you in any way I can. You know my mom would do anything for you." I murmured gently into her hair. "And your parents and your brother aren't gone forever. I'm sure that they hear you when you talk to them. And I'm sure that they're watching you from Heaven. The pain may not lessen in time but it will become more bearable." I promised, hugging her awkwardly and stroking her back.

She gave me a shaky smile. "You're a brick."

"Thanks." I smiled reassuringly at her. "I just want you to feel better."

'Actually, I feel like I _need_ you to feel better. Your sadness breaks my heart.' I thought, slightly panicked. I felt very confused. Why was I feeling so strongly for the wellbeing and happiness of someone who was practically a stranger to me? 'Because you like her and you have the hots for her.' My mind answered.

I held her close until a stewardess announced that we could get off of the plane. I carried my mothers' overnight bag and mine over one shoulder and Chelsea's carry-on duffel over the other. We waited for and picked up the single suitcase Chelsea had left. The rest of her belongings and things of her family's that she couldn't bare to part with had been arriving throughout the week at my house and had been placed in the guest room. It was now her room. She actually shipped her bed over rather than letting us buy a new one for her. She said it would be redundant seeing as how hers was brand new itself.

When we arrived home, Dad was there to give Chelsea a warm welcome and tell her that he had gotten her bed situated so that she could just go on up and take a nap if she was tired. He also told her that she could unpack whenever she wanted. He carried her suitcase and showed her to her room. I trudged closely behind up the stairs and into the second room on the right. It was right next to mine.

I gave her her duffel and she dug through it until she found a tiny stuffed panda and tackled the bed with it.

"I'll unpack later." She said and yawned. She passed out almost immediately and I walked over to remove her sandals and tuck her in. After closing her blinds, I moved over to her a little nervously and stared at her innocent features.

'Why do I care so much for you already?' I thought, brushing her hair out of her face. I leaned down, kissed her forehead, and left. Dad had already taken my mom's overnight bag, so I went straight into my room to take a nap and to think about everything that has happened thus far.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: So, what do you think? I need help thinking of a title! Please, blah?


	4. Unpack Your Memories

A/N: _:laughs:_ Badger, yes, I know you call them lifts, but she's quoting the anime series "The Special Duty Combat Unit: Shinesman," that's why she said elevator. And I forgot about the rating. I didn't leave it G on purpose. _:blushes:_ I just want to say: Thank you for pointing that out! _:thumbs up:_ I'll change that immediately. I don't want little kids reading this and going _"Mommy? What's this mean?"_ I think that's a form of torture for parents. _:giggles:_ And depending on you, the reviewers, it just might become R. I'll post a poll and let you guys decide later on. I won't add anything terribly daring without my audiences' approval first. I don't want to write anything you folks don't want to read… cause then who'll read it? _:bottom lip trembles:_

WARNING: Much fluff heading your way! Fluff fluffity fluff fluff fluff!

Chapter Four: Unpack Your Memories

I woke up at about six o'clock in the evening.

"What?" I growled into the phone.

"Hey, Double D! How was England?" Ed said as I heard Eddy in the background shouting questions.

I smiled sleepily. "It was fine and tell Eddy: yes, she's very nice, but with all things considered, she's very sad. Yes, she's extremely pretty." After Ed relayed the information I heard a click, and sure enough, the doorbell rang only moments later.

"Edward!" my dad called up the stairs. I chuckled as I heard the Ed's barge into my room. I stretched and was grateful I had fallen asleep with my pants on. Otherwise, my friends would have seen me, as Chelsea so eloquently put it, starkers. I like that term. It's not that I'd be embarrassed but my friends and I know that the average straight guy does not like to see average nude guy. Hence the pants.

I yawned and asked Ed to grab a shirt and toss it to me. I was just pulling it on when a soft knock sounded on my door.

"Come in." I called.

"Edward?" my mother said.

"Yeah, Mom?" I asked then she saw the guys.

"Oh, hello Ed, Eddy."

"Hello, Mrs. Steele." They chorused.

"Edward, do you have a flashlight? I need to put a new light bulb in the basement."

'Well, _that's_ random.' I thought, nodding at her. I grabbed the one I usually took camping and handed it to her.

"Thank you, sweetie."

"No problem." She left and closed the door. It was then that I realized something. I had been hoping it was Chelsea. I must have made a face cause Eddy made kissing noises and mocked me. "Oh, shut up." I muttered hitting him with a pillow.

"So, where is she?" Ed asked cheerfully.

"I don't know. She's either asleep or unpacking-"

"Why on earth would she be sleeping!" Eddy demanded, king of the world, as always.

"Well, she was pretty emotionally drained by the time our plane landed. Plus, jet lag is evil." I commented, trying to snap completely awake.

"Oh." Eddy looked down abashed. "I know how hard she must be taking this. After my big bro died, I didn't know _what_ to do. Of course, he died in a bank robbery instead of a car crash… but if the love was there, then it's still just as hard."

Ed pulled him into a bear hug and I laughed as Eddy wriggled as much as possible to get free. After we all calmed down, I told them about how Chelsea and I went swimming and hung out, getting to know one another (minus the part where I ogled her and when my mom had said I had a crush). They grinned when I told them how she found my two best friends having the same name as myself hysterical. I intentionally left out the part where she climbed into my bed and snuggled against me. God, it had felt good, though.

I made sure they knew that she was extremely shy around strangers before shoving them out the door, telling them they'd meet her the next day or Monday after school. After closing the front door, I headed back upstairs and knocked on Chelsea's door.

"Just a moment!" I waited patiently while listening to her trip over a box, curse it to the seven depths of Hell, and open the door. She smiled at me sheepishly and finished plaiting her hair. She wore a black shirt with a yellow CATS logo on it and above it were two yellow cats' eyes. "Hi, D. Did you need something?"

"No, not really." I smiled back at her. "Just wondering if you needed any help."

Her face took on such innocent distress I could have pulled her against me right then, just to keep the troubles of the world from ever touching her again. She looked so unsure for a moment. After she took a deep breath, she opened the door wide and gestured me inside. "I need a knife or a razor to cut the masking tape on some of these boxes." She chuckled as I pulled a pocketknife out of my back pocket. "Looks like a paper knife." She said and accepted it from me. I blinked and let that go. I'd ask Mom what she meant later. "Oh, I must've been barmy!" she yelped and pulled out a dress. I heard her mutter something else I didn't understand, but from what I gathered, her friend Sophie is going to kill her.

"I take it you borrowed your friends' dress and forgot to give it back?" I asked. She looked at me and laughed with embarrassment while nodding.

"I've marked these boxes 'STORAGE' and I'll need you to help me carry them down to the car park."

"The garage?" She blinked at me cutely as a realization hit her.

"Oh, right. That's what you call them here." She murmured, a pout forming on her face. "Bloody hell. I'm going to have to learn how to speak all over again. You Americans. Can't just keep things simple, can you?" She added in a mutter.

I laughed. "Absolutely not. Where's the fun in that?" I held my hands up in surrender as she squinted at me. "Okay, okay! Sorry. There's some room in the storage shed out back. Dad said we could keep your stuff there until you need it or want it." She nodded and gestured for me to help her.

By the time we had finished putting the boxes in the shed, we were exhausted all over again. 'Must sleep.' I thought glancing longingly at her bed.

"You look like you could use a kip, as well." She said and yawned. I yawned in response and felt my eyelids droop. I swore I'd kick her if she did it again. "No matter, you go and sleep if you need to. I'll finish up here."

"No. I wanna help."

"But you look zonked."

"It's not _that_ bad." I pinched my arm when she wasn't looking and let the slight irritation wake me up a bit. I grabbed my pocketknife and began systematically cutting the masking tape on the remaining boxes. "How did you manage to pack so fast?" I asked quietly.

"Because I'm organized and I knew exactly what I wanted to keep and what I couldn't bear to." She looked at her hands and sighed. That made me wish I had said something else.

"Um, hey, Chelsea? The school is having a Halloween Dance. You think you might fancy going?" I felt ridiculously proud of myself for know at least a couple British slang words. She laughed at the pitiful look I gave her.

"Possibly. Sounds fun." She latched onto the subject and I kept with it.

"Well, if you _do_ go, what will you go _as_?" I asked.

"A cat or a vampire." She stopped and a cute thoughtful frown crossed her face. "Perhaps both. What about you?" she added while unpacking. I helped and thought about it.

"I don't know. Maybe a pirate. I'm not sure yet."

She bounced up and down excitedly (and I had an inner battle with my hormones). "Maybe we could _both_ go as vampires or something!" she suggested. I grinned.

"I'll take you to the shopping mall tomorrow and we can visit the seasonal costume shop. It's got the best selection."

"Fabulous!" she cheered.

"Supper's ready! Dish up!" my mother called up the stairs. Chelsea hugged me and pranced out of the room. After getting my blush under control, I followed.

Over dinner, I let my parents know our Sunday plans. My father gave me enough cash for both Chelsea's costume and mine and after dinner, I asked her if when she would like a tour of the neighborhood to which she replied, "Whenever."

"When would you like to meet my friends? I could bring them along to go shopping with us. I _know_ Eddy hasn't found anything yet." I smiled softly when Chelsea giggled.

"Sure. I'd love to meet them." She said simply. I called Ed and Eddy and they said they couldn't wait to meet her.

I brushed my teeth and finally crawled back into bed to resume my interrupted rest. An hour later, I was just about to fall asleep when a faint 'knock, knock' sounded on my door.

"C'min." I mumbled sleepily. The door opened.

"Edward?" Chelsea said tearfully. I woke up completely at the sound of fear in her voice and looked at her. Her face was tear streaked and she was clutching her tiny stuffed panda. "I-" she hiccupped and I sat up and held out a hand to her. She closed my door and knelt by my bed, taking my hand in hers.

"Did you have a nightmare?" I asked gently, wiping a falling tear away. She nodded.

"A-and then I woke up and I… I didn't remember where I was." She nuzzled her panda. "Akari isn't enough comfort anymore." I pulled her up and sat her next to me with my arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head on my shoulder and drew in a shuddering breath.

"Is Akari the name of your panda?" I asked giving her a friendly squeeze.

"Mm-hm. Chris bought her for me a couple years ago."

"I bought my mom a little stuffed cat for her birthday just a few months ago."

She laughed a little. "I know. She had it with her when she visited."

"Oh, no. She didn't pin it-"

"To her purse. Yes, she did. It was sweet." I groaned and squeezed her shoulders. "You're sweet, too, you know that?"

"Yeah." I said proudly. She laughed easier now.

"And cheeky, as well." We looked at one another and smiled in a mutual understanding.

"Feel better now?"

"Yup."

'Yup? How cute.' I thought smiling to myself.

"D?" I made a questioning noise. "What-" she paused and tried again. "What if I have another bad dream or I can't fall asleep?" she sounded very uncomfortable. I paused as well and thought a moment.

'Mom'll be too busy correcting papers and Dad has that early meeting tomorrow… what the hell. Why not?' I decided.

"You, uh, you could just stay her if you wanted." I offered, my face aflame. I had the darkness to thank for hiding it.

"But- what if- what if Auntie-" she stared down at her hands.

"They never barge in on anyone's room. They'd knock first. If they don't get a coherent response, they leave and try again later."

She took a couple deep breaths as if thinking about it and then wriggled under my blankets with me. She crawled to the very edge of my queen-sized bed and lay yawning. She flopped onto her stomach and reached down for my hand. We fell asleep, holding hands like children.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: So, what do ya think?

Love,

Lady Crysania/Blood Everlasting …..blah


	5. The Wonderful Wizardry Of Malls

AN: I have decided that I don't care if ppl like it or not, this is what I've written and I'm happy with it. DD is now completely OOC and that doesn't bother me as much as I thought it qwould. I'm thinking it just goes to show how much ppl can grow up in a short amount of time.

* * *

Chapter Five: The Wonderful Wizardry Of Malls

When I woke up, all I wanted to do was go right back to sleep. And I was about to, when the noise that had awoken me in the first place repeated, only this time louder.

"The hell?" I mumbled and moved to sit up. I awoke fully when I remained where I was and arms wrapped more tightly around me. I blushed furiously as I realized Chelsea and I were intertwined like lovers. I groaned quietly when she rubbed up against me. 'Not good.' I thought, feeling my body respond immediately.

"Dude! Open your damn door!"

"Shit." I whispered, listening to Eddy pound on the door once more.

"And since when do you lock your door?" he continued to shout. I breathed a sigh of relief. I remembered finally that I had gotten up in the middle of the night to relieve myself and locked the door on my way back.

"Five more minutes, Edward," she breathed softly against my neck. I went cross-eyed and let out a long shuddering breath.

"Go back to sleep, Chelsea." I murmured and stroked her hair. She sighed happily and her breathing deepened, evening out. I disentangled myself carefully from her and cracked my door open. "Would you shut up? Chelsea is still sleeping!" I snapped quietly. He had frozen with his fist raised to pound on my door again.

"Well, I wouldn't have made such a ruckus if you hadn't locked your door." He tried to defend himself.

I grabbed his fist and knocked it into the side of his own head. Ed giggled and covered his mouth quickly to muffle the sound. The corner of my mouth tried to quirk up in a smile.

"Look," I started and stepped carefully out of my room, shutting the door behind me, "she had a nightmare last night and came into my room in tears. She had forgotten where she was and is still in great emotional pain over her family's death. I let her sleep in my room so she wouldn't wake up alone and freak out again. I locked my door in case you two bozo's barged in like you always do then scaring her half to death…" I grinned. "Plus, I didn't want my mom to think I was taking advantage of her."

"Were you?" Eddy asked, waggling his eyebrows at me.

My jaw dropped and I had to refrain from punching him. 'Whoa.' I thought. 'I've never actually been that close to hurting my best friend before.' I was shocked at myself and at the intensity of the desire to harm him for ever suggesting something like that. I fisted my hands at my sides and took a calming breath. "I'm going back in my room. I will see you at the mall at around noon." I said quietly with barely restrained anger.

Eddy's eyes were wide and he actually took a step back. "Oh, alright. See ya, man." He said and started to walk off. He paused and turned back. "I'm sorry, D. I didn't mean it." I nodded to him, letting him know I accepted his apology. When he left, I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

I turned around and frowned. 'Why did I react so badly to that offhand comment? I knew it wasn't as if he meant it. He knows how much of a gentleman I am. Hell, he probably thinks I slept on the floor and gave Chelsea the bed.' I sighed and put a hand to my head. There was no going back to sleep now.

I was about to make my way downstairs for some breakfast when I remembered how upset Chelsea had been last night. She might be scared to wake up alone. I went back into my room and lay back down next to her. I was going to keep my distance, but the moment I lay flat on the bed, she snuggled right up to me. I sighed again and placed an arm over her. Surprising myself, I fell back to sleep in moments.

This time when I awoke, Chelsea and I were not entangled… she was almost lying completely on top of me, her right hand fisted over my heart. 'Why must you test me?' I thought to any higher power that might exist. She shifted and her breathing changed. I shut my eyes and evened mine out.

I heard her yawn and felt her shifting. I couldn't help my reaction and prayed she didn't notice. Her breasts pushed down on my chest before she placed her hands on either side of me and pushed herself up. I could feel she was on all fours above me and prayed that she'd get the hell off of me sometime in the near future. I didn't know how long I could pretend to sleep.

"I can't believe I did that." She whispered, clearly embarrassed. "Please, oh, please stay asleep and let me get a clean getaway." She continued whispering. It was really hard not to smile, but I managed. "Well," she whispered in surprise, "Chris was telling the truth. It is natural in the morning. Okay, time to go now, you mental twit." She reprimanded herself. But she didn't move. I hoped she wasn't looking at my face because it was definitely flaming red.

I had really hoped she wouldn't have noticed my, ahem, "Good morning," but I knew it was too much to have hoped for. I flopped over onto my stomach and winced. Reaching down, I yanked her stuffed panda out from under and pretended as though I was just waking up. When I started moving, she had fallen over next to me.

"Uh, g-good morning, Edward." She said and gratefully took her panda from me.

"Morning." I said and yawned. "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than you'll ever know." She muttered.

"What?" I asked, not sure I'd heard her right.

"I slept well, thank you." She said and moved to get up. I let her but couldn't stop myself from reaching out and taking her hand in mine.

She turned and looked down at me. "We've got about two hours before we meet the guys at the mall. Wear something comfortable, but bring a jacket. It gets kind of cold early." I said. She nodded wordlessly, her face still flushed from sleep… or maybe it was something else. 'Stop being so hopeful, you idiot.' I inwardly snapped.

She was staring at me and slowly started to smile. "Well, if you don't want to let go, we could always go back to sleep." She suggested and I stammered out an apology, letting go of her hand. She leaned down and hugged me tightly. "Don't worry about it. Thank you for being there for me." She kissed my cheek, still hugging me, before quickly letting go and hurrying out of my room.

My face was going to explode from all the blood rushing to it. I heard my mother call upstairs that she was going to work and I frowned. It was a Sunday… she didn't… oh, right. She lectures at the college sometimes. I slapped my forehead and called out for her to have a great day. Dad had gone away to an emergency meeting, so, it was just Chelsea and I. I decided to take a shower but the water running let me know that Chelsea beat me to it. I cursed, hoping against hope that she didn't take forever-long showers.

"_Is this love? I've been hurt before. And I don't know anymore. Is this love?_" I blinked. She was singing. "_You're so kind. But I shouldn't get too comfortable. But you're so kind…_" My heart sped up. Was she singing that because of how she woke up? Or is it just a song she likes and I happen to be reading way too much into it? "_Is this real? I was dead before. And I don't know anymore. Is this real?_" She had a beautiful voice. I smiled when she started singing another song.

"You are a strange one. Cute, but strange." I thought aloud. Chuckling I left my door open so I could hear her sing and changed my clothes. I would take a shower before I went to bed. I didn't need one, but I wanted one.

"_You take it all away  
But never give it back  
And this is what you say  
Their lives are yellow-black  
And this is how they move  
And this is how they sway  
That danger is the truth  
They die and come again_…"

I frowned at these lyrics, wondering what brought this song on. It was a bit odd compared to the love song she first sang.

"_Obstacles and signs  
Perilous and looming  
Dangerous and moving  
Dangerous and moving_…_  
_"_Obstacles and signs  
Perilous and looming  
Dangerous and moving  
Dangerous and moving_

_Dangerous and moving_…"

I finished changing and walked over to the bathroom door. It was slightly ajar so I leaned against the wall next to it in order to listen better. Still, her singing was very beautiful. Hauntingly so.

"_No mercy for the lost  
No soothing for the sad  
The line is never crossed  
They are the living dead_…

"_And this is how they move  
And this is how they sway  
That danger is the truth  
They die and live again_…

"_Obstacles and signs  
Perilous and looming  
Dangerous and moving  
Dangerous and moving_…_  
_"_Obstacles and signs  
Perilous and looming  
Dangerous and moving  
Dangerous and moving_

_Dangerous and moving_…"

I continued to wonder where she heard the song long after I had gone downstairs to make us some breakfast. I had just finished pulling the toast out of the toaster when she came into the room back in her PJ's, a towel around her shoulders.

"And you cook, too?" she said and sniffed at the eggs and bacon on the plate I set out for her. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Dig in." I said happily, glad she seemed so pleased. She waited for me to seat myself before even picking up her fork. She toasted me with her glass of orange juice. "To new beginnings and making friends."

"Sliante." I said, having learned the word from my mother. Chelsea laughed and repeated the sentiment. After breakfast she went upstairs to change and my jaw twitched in an attempt to let my tongue hang out when she came back down. She'd pulled her hair back in a careless looking bun and tendrils curled around her face, framing it gently. She wore a short jean skirt, knee-high lace-up black boots with modest heels, and a black bodice corset kind of blouse with a lace-up front. She'd put on gray eye shadow, soft pink lip-gloss, and black eyeliner. She looked dangerous, dramatic… sexy. I blinked several times and shook my head.

"Something wrong?" she asked and fidgeted.

I grinned, quick and amused. "How on earth did you do that so fast? I took longer getting dressed than you did _and_ you used make-up. I think I'm ashamed of myself." Her surprised bubble of laughter had my grin widening. "You look amazing." I said after a moment and was rewarded with a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." She said, her face flushed. "Shall we?" she gestured to the door.

"Certainly." I said and grabbed my keys out of the glass bowl by the front door. I kept my mouth shut when she went to the diver's side first, swore, and walked over to the passenger side. Saying nothing, I hit the auto-unlock to my 1970 Chevy Chevelle, opened the door for her, and then skirted the hood to get in myself.

"I thought a car this old didn't have auto-locks?" she asked when I told her a little bit about my prized possession. I smiled at her and gunned the engine. She grinned appreciatively.

"They don't normally. Dad and I installed them. I've been wanting this car since I learned about them when I was little. I started saving for it when I was thirteen and by the time I turned seventeen, I could afford a very nice one. It had the 355 CI engine I wanted, the seventeen inch Eagle Alloy wheels, bucket seats, and black vinyl interior. It just needed a paint job and the auto-locks." I had already pulled out of the driveway and started on our way to the mall. "Since I bought the car myself, my parents paid for everything else. They were really proud that I didn't even ask for help. The auto-locks and paint job were part of my birthday present this past June." I pat the dashboard affectionately and smiled, remembering how I had to explain what SS stripes were to the body shop new-hire. His boss came out and assured me he would take care of it personally so his green employee wouldn't screw up such a beautiful specimen of car. I had it painted black with red SS stripes. It truly is a thing of beauty… which had me glancing at my passenger. Speaking of beauty… I snuck a look and admired her legs.

Oh, yeah. I had it bad. I hoped I wasn't falling in love with her. Lust I could handle… but love scared the daylights out of me. Especially with Marie Kanker out there still stalking me, claiming that she loved me and that we belonged together and… and… it makes me shudder. I briefly wondered how our redheaded Lee wound up being so cool. She and Eddy have been dating for seven months and her blonde sister May stopped harassing Ed years ago. Marie seemed to be the only Kanker with a thick skull. 'Sucks for me.' I thought sourly.

I looked over at Chelsea as I parked. 'Or maybe it doesn't suck.' I smiled at her as she glanced over at me. I really liked her.

I got out of the car and as soon as she opened her door, I hit the locks. I pulled the tie out of my hair and shoved it in my pocket. As my hair dropped a gust of wind blew it directly into my face. "Well," I started and then spit the hair out of my mouth when another gust struck. "Yuck." Chelsea coughed to cover her laugh and I squinted in her direction.

"What?" she said innocently, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

I sighed in resignation. "You think if we stop by the barber that they won't try to shave my head?" I asked and ran a hand through my hair. She cocked her head to the side thoughtfully and stared at me until heat burned my cheeks.

She smiled a little and stood in front of me. Her hands framed my face and pulled me down towards her, still with a thoughtful frown on her face. 'Is she going to kiss me?' I thought, half in panic half in sheer excitement.

"Hmmm." She hummed. "I think about two inches long and gelled up or framing your face would look really good." She said at length. "Not many people wear that hairstyle anymore and I don't know why. But that doesn't matter, I just think that would look really attractive." She nodded to herself and let my face go. The sinking feeling in my stomach let me know that I had wanted her to kiss me. I'd wanted to feel her lips smooth over mine. Her tongue-

"Hey Double D! There you are!" Eddy shouted, jerking me out of my fantasy. Thankfully, my WOLF hoodie hid my arousal and thankfully Ed and Eddy had gotten there before I made an absolute idiot of myself. I waved them over and noted that Lee was with them. Good. Now Chelsea wouldn't be outnumbered.

"Hey guys, hey Lee. I'd like you all to meet Chelsea. Chelsea? This is Eddy." She greeted him and shook his hand shyly. "This is Ed." She shook his hand.

"I love chickens!" he said excitedly. Chelsea giggled and squeaked in surprise as Lee came right up and hugged her.

"Oh, thank the powers that be, another woman!" Lee cheered. Chelsea pat her back and laughed. She looked at ease already. "My name's Lee Kanker and it's a pleasure to finally welcome another female into our group." Lee said in her husky voice. Eddy dubbed it her sex-kitten voice… although that's how she's always talked.

"The pleasure's all mine. It's nice to know I'll be able to spend time with females around my own age." Chelsea grinned and Lee grinned right back. Lee linked their arms together and started to walk off with her.

"We'll meet you boys at the costume shop. D? Get a haircut, you hippy." Lee said cheerfully. Eddy laughed but stopped when I grinned.

"Yes, ma'am. On my way." I said, remembering what Chelsea had said. I'd give it a try. Ed and Eddy's jaws dropped as I walked right over to the in-mall barber.

"Why are you listening to my woman?" Eddy asked suspiciously.

I smirked at him. "Because I'd already planned on going and Chelsea just mentioned it to Lee." I said and greeted the barber.

"Alright! Fresh meat." The barber said and rubbed his hands together. I laughed nervously and he rolled his eyes. "I was only joking, son. What can I do for you?" He asked and smiled a real smile. I sighed in relief and smiled back.

"I'd like it short in the back and on the sides then about two inches on top and gelled." I smiled when the barber looked ready to hug me.

"Thank the lord, someone who knows what they want." He said and we both laughed. I winced and shut my eyes tight when I felt the buzzer take off most of the weight on my head. After about fifteen minutes I felt my hair being slicked with gel. "Son, you can open your eyes now. Surgery's over." He chuckled. I grinned sheepishly and opened my eyes.

"Whoa." I said and grinned even wider. "Awesome job!" I said and shook his hand. I tipped him big and used the water fountain outside the shop to rinse the gel from his hand off of my own. I practically strutted around the mall until we reached the costume shop. The barber had tried to spike my hair upward, but it was too long and it curved downward… but it _looked_ great. I'd never been so happy with my hair before. Bless my mothers twisted little heart for not cutting my hair anymore.

"Lookin' sharp, Double D." Eddy said and I shoved at him playfully. He laughed and Ed just smiled blankly, in his own little world as always.

I walked inside the seasonal costume shop and hunted up Chelsea and Lee. I found them looking at feathered angel wings. 'Very good craftsmanship,' I thought and smiled softly when Chelsea tried on some white wings. I leaned against a shelf and waited for her to turn around. She didn't and took the wings off. Then Lee handed her black-feathered wings. She did a circle and my breath caught in my throat. 'Wicked little angel,' was my first thought. Second was, 'No one should be allowed to be that sexy.'

She caught sight of me and gasped. She ran up to me, her black wings bouncing on her back, and threw her arms around me causing me to blush. "I told you it would look great." She said excitedly and stepped back to take another look at me. Lee whistled at me and I flushed even darker.

"Hey, sexy man! Take it off!" she cheered and waved a dollar bill at me. My mouth dropped and Chelsea collapsed against me in giggles.

"Lee, what in the world are you-" Marie Kanker stopped dead in her tracks as she saw me holding my angel… err, I mean, Chelsea. Lee winced and shoved her money in her pocket. Ed and Eddy made themselves scarce. As Chelsea's giggles died down, she realized something was wrong.

She looked up at me and reached a hand up to my face. "Edward? What's wrong?" she asked softly, worried for me. I smiled down at her.

"I'll explain later. Did you want to get the wings you've got on? Dad gave me some money for you as well as myself." I said quietly. She looked nervously around and noticed Marie glaring at her. I took her face in my hands and turned her to face me. "Don't worry about her. That's one of Lee's younger sisters." I whispered and kissed her forehead. She blushed brightly. "Do you want the wings? If you want, we can come back later and get you more for a costume." I said. She looked unsure for a moment but finally nodded. She took them off and we went to the checkout counter where we paid for the wings and they were carefully bagged.

When we got to the food court, I bought a couple of strawberry ice-cream cones. "So, that was Lee's little sister. Marie, right?" she said. I nodded in surprise. She sighed. "Lee warned me about her. She stalks you and keeps trying to convince you that the two of you were made for one another." Again, I nodded in surprise. "She sounds a bit dodgy to me. Am I going to get attacked because I live with you?" she asked straight out.

"No. I've had a girlfriend before and Marie never did anything except stalk me more. My ex moved away and never spoke to me again. No big deal. It turned out the relationship was merely a convenience for her." I munched on the remains of my cone and Chelsea rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry you were hurt," she said gently.

"I never said that." I said frowning.

"You didn't have to. It was in your voice." She murmured and took my hand in hers.

"Well, it just sucked to be tossed aside like nothing ever mattered. Especially not your feelings." I muttered. She squeezed my hand and I stood at her urging.

"What's exciting around here?" she demanded, not allowing me to brood. Trying to hide my smile, I pointed to the arcade that was almost right behind her. She turned and grabbed my hand before racing over to it.

She smiled brightly and pointed to a machine I was well acquainted with. Dance Dance Revolution. "Are you any good?" I asked curiously. She shrugged and continued to pull me over to it.

"Are _you_?" she countered. I squinted suspiciously at her and went to get some tokens. When I came back, Kevin was there hitting on her. I bit back a growl and resisted the urge to throw her over my shoulder and claim her as my own. I was still getting to know her for crying out loud! "Edward! There you are!" she said and hid behind me.

"Hey, Chelsea. What's wrong?" I asked, pretending not to know that Kevin was being his pigheaded self. She pointed an angry finger at Kevin.

"He grabbed me bum when I leaned down to pick up a piece of trash." She whispered furiously.

"What?" I asked, dangerously low. I looked at Kevin and took a menacing step forward.

Kevin put his hands up in defense. "Hey, I was just playing around." He tried defending himself. I grabbed him by the shirt collar, amused that after all these years, I managed to grow taller than him.

"If you _ever_ touch Chelsea again, there won't be much left of you for the devil to deal with once you're in Hell." I snarled. Kevin blanched and took off. "This day just keeps going downhill." I muttered. I looked fondly over at Chelsea. "And to think, it started so nicely." She looked up at me and her bottom lip stuck out in a slight pout. "It can still end nicely." I said and put four tokens in her hand. She slowly smiled and walked with me back to the DDR machine.

I'd only gotten us enough tokens to do one round each. That meant three songs. I hoped I could impress her. The first song we both started out low. Level two of four. Next song we moved up to level three. She impressed me and she seemed equally impressed _by _me, which pleased me immensely. The next song I let her choose. I stayed at level three but she chose expert and picked the most difficult song. Nightmare. I gave up halfway through the song and watched, amazed at how fast she was.

"That was intense! How on earth did you manage that?" I asked letting her drink at the water fountain first.

"No life. Lots of practice." She said still panting. We both laughed and I took her back to the Costume shop, hoping that Marie had gone away. Didn't run into her. Things were looking up. Chelsea came up to me excitedly holding a bag with a costume in it. "No peeking." She snapped and batted my hands away when I tried to do just that. "It fits. It's mine." She stated and clutched it to her chest. After we paid for it, I passed the clerk my costume choice and I paid for that while Chelsea waited cheerfully by the exit for me.

I have short, messy black hair and green eyes. The sixth Harry Potter book just came out. Guess what I decided to be for Halloween? Not Harry freaking Potter, that's for sure! I laughed and refused to let her see my costume unless she let me see hers. No dice.

That night she didn't come back to my room. I was glad she was adjusting better… but I was still disappointed all the same.


	6. Back To School

AN: Read and review or just read and enjoy **:loves:**

* * *

Chapter Six: Back To School 

When I woke up the next morning, I groaned and slapped at my alarm clock until I hit the right button. "School day." I whimpered. "Weekends need to last longer." I wished.

I heard my mom knocking and told her to come in. She peeked her head in and laughed at me. "I wasn't knocking on your door, sleepyhead. I'm trying to get Chelsea used to waking up so she can be prepared to go to school with you on Wednesday." I blushed in embarrassment.

A moment later, Chelsea tiptoed into my room, closed my door, and climbed into bed with me. "Um, what are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Hiding and going back to sleep. If she can't find me, she can't wake me up, right?" she mumbled and piled my covers over her. I burst out laughing.

"Interesting logic." I said and got up. "But," I began and pulled the covers down to look at her, "you need to get used to it. School starts in an hour and you're starting Wednesday."

She frowned. "You have school today? Why can't I start today?" she asked and pouted. "I'll go bonkers holed up by myself."

I smiled. "Go talk to my mom and have her call the school." I said. She squealed and bolted out of my room.

"Auntie Catherine!!!" she yelled. I laughed and got ready for school. I wore comfortable jeans, a dark green Flogging Molly shirt, and my black Vans. Chelsea came back upstairs and dropped backwards onto my bed. "She said I have to wait until tomorrow. I don't have enough school supplies and my transfer information won't have gone through until tonight." She sighed gustily and got comfortable. "On the bright side, she's calling in sick and taking me school shopping… but knowing her, I'll wind up with a few new outfits. As if I really need any more clothes," she added in a mutter.

I smiled and pat her head. "Just prepare yourself today for tomorrow and I'll show you around the campus, okay?" she sighed heavily and nodded. I sat and chatted with her for a little while. When I looked at the clock, I winced. I was going to be late again if I didn't hurry. "Gotta run, Chelse, I'll see you when I get home." I grabbed my bag and nearly bolted down the stairs when I heard her reply.

"Bye. Have a happy day!" she said cheerfully and waved. Smiling like a fool, I ran out the door and hopped into my car.

When I got home, I was ready to kill something. Wishing I owned a first person shooter game, I slammed the front door closed. 'Fucking crazy bitch.' I thought furiously. I stomped up the stairs, rejoicing in the childish satisfaction it brought and threw myself onto my bed, muffling my scream in my pillow. Not moving from my face down position, I managed to kick my shoes off and rolled, deciding to strip and shower.

The hot water would soothe my tense muscles and relax my angry state into one of mild irritation. With the towel hanging precariously around my hips, I turned on the water and made sure it was just shy of scalding. I groaned as I stepped under the spray and decided to sit down with my head bowed to let the water hit me without my body putting any effort into being upright. More relaxing that way.

I nearly fell asleep when a knock brought me out of my comforting sulk and soak. I heard a muffled voice. Not understanding the words I stayed quiet. I heard the door open a crack. "Edward? Are you okay?" Chelsea asked. I stood and stretched before peeking my head around the curtain.

"I'm okay. Just releasing a bit of stress via hot water. I had a bad day." I offered in explanation when she cocked her head to the side. I noticed her face was a little red and wondered if she was feeling okay.

She nodded in understanding. "I was just worried when you slammed into the house the way you did. And then when you didn't answer when I knocked, I got worried. I thought you might have passed out in the shower." She fidgeted with her hands and I smiled fondly at her.

"I'm okay, Chelse, I just wanted to be alone when I got home. I feel better now." She smiled at her hands, not meeting my face. I wondered why and then I realized she must be a little embarrassed because I'm naked.

"That's good, then. I'll just, uh, go to my room and I'll talk to you when you're," she paused and cleared her throat, "when you're clothed." She closed the door behind her and I flushed embarrassedly. She was probably really uncomfortable.

"I'm such an idiot." I whispered and decided to wash my hair and body before getting out so I wouldn't have to shower again before bed. When I finished, I walked to my bedroom and paused when Chelsea walked out of her room with the phone held between her shoulder and ear. She wrote something down on a notebook and giggled. Her eyes flicked over to me and widened. Her face flushed before she turned on her heel and walked right back into her room.

Utterly humiliated, I rushed into my room and dressed quickly.

"Dammit." I muttered and laid down on my stomach, resting my head on the right side, looking away from my door.

My eyes shot open but I did not move when my bed shifted. "Sophie wasn't mad at me about her dress." Chelsea said softly and I could tell she was smiling. I was red faced but turned and smiled at her.

"That's good to hear. I bet she misses you." I said and was rewarded with a sweet sheepish grin.

"Yeah." She said softly and laid down next to me. She sighed and frowned a moment. "I know it's none of my business… but did you want to talk about what happened today?" She reached forward and brushed my wet hair off of my forhead.

What could I say to that sweet innocent offer? Tell her that Marie found out about her living with me so now she's gone nucking futs and asks me to be her boyfriend and marry her every twenty minutes? Tell her that Marie has already started spreading rumors? Tell her that Lee punched her own sister in the face and got suspended? Tell her that I wanted her to wait to go to school so I could at least dispel some of the rumors… at least the ones that people kind of believed. Thankfully, most of the school already knew Marie was full of all kinds of shit. I wasn't too worried about the other kids… I was scared to death of what Marie would pull.

Looking into Chelsea's worried eyes, I couldn't bring myself to tell her. I didn't want her to be sad. I smiled and sighed, closing my eyes. "I shouldn't have been so upset in the first place but… I feel like I started a fight between Lee and Marie. Lee wound up knocking her sister out and got suspended so don't be surprised when Marie shows up with a shiner on her eye tomorrow. I can't say she didn't deserve it, because with her foul mouth, she most definitely did… but I feel like it was all my fault and I don't know why." I only half lied… but a half lie is still a lie.

"Aw, I'm sorry, D. Is there anything I can do?" she asked and squeezed my shoulder. I sighed delightedly that time.

"That feels pretty nice. You've got a strong grip." I said causing her to laugh and shake her head.

"Well," she drew the word out, "I happen to be in training to become a masseuse. I plan to go to college for it."

I placed a hand dramatically to my chest and batted my lashes at her. "I humbly ask to be your guinea pig whenever you wish. I will sacrifice myself for the fulfillment of your dream." She burst out laughing and dove at me. When her arms wrapped around me, I grinned and returned the hug.

"You're so silly." She said and kissed my cheek smackingly. "I'm going to help Auntie with dinner tonight so be prepared for a hearty meal." She said and bounced cheerfully off of the bed.

I grinned and murmured after she had gone. "I look forward to it." I pulled my bag onto my bed and started on my homework.

Dinner. Was. Awesome. I don't think I'd ever eaten so much in my entire life. We had Bangers and mash and sweet peas and blood pudding and I ate _so much._ I thought I was going to burst. I leaned back in my chair and pat my stomach cheerfully.

"Well, don't you look pleased with yourself." Mom stated. I grinned and belched. I covered my mouth quickly, embarrassed. Then Mom belched and my eyes shot wide. Dad and Chelsea burst out laughing and Chelsea impressed everyone with her mid-giggle-burp.

"I feel emasculated." My father and I said simultaneously, which sent my mother and Chelsea into hysterics.

I excused myself to the restroom and then prepared for bed. Chelsea came upstairs grinning. "I just tried helping Uncle James with the dishes and he told me he'd hogtie me if I tried one more time. I'm escaping his wrath." She sniggered. I grinned, walked over to her, hugged her, and kissed the top of her head.

"Smart move. Thank you for dinner, it was wonderful." I said before yawning.

"You're more than welcome, D. Now, I can see you're tired. Get to bed and I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams." She said and hugged me.

"Sleep well." I said and she flashed me a shy smile and closed her door behind her.

I went into my room, set my alarm, and changed into pajamas. I fell asleep in seconds and was thrown straight into uncomfortable dreams. Marie was always there… always watching… waiting…

I shot awake as Chelsea was almost killed. I was trembling and covered in sweat. I ran an exhausted hand through my hair and let out a shuddering breath. "Jesus." I breathed. I swallowed thickly and realized my mouth was bone dry. I got up, went to the bathroom, and wetted my parched throat from the faucet. I hugged myself momentarily, and shook my head to clear it. 'Why does Marie have to be so damn crazy?' I thought in despair. Feeling an undeniable need, I crept to Chelsea's room, opened her door, and stepped inside. Her covers were over her head, and I snuck to her bed and tugged the covers down gently.

She screamed bloody murder… she was covered in gore and blood and looked as though she had been flayed. I screamed in terror and shot awake for the second time. This time for real. I heard a loud thump and running footsteps. My door burst open and Chelsea rushed inside.

"Christ Edward, are you alright?" she asked and cupped my face in her hands. A tear spilled over and she closed my door before coming to lay with me. She pulled me into her arms and I hated myself for shaking. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight.

"I just had a terrible dream. I'm sorry I woke you." I said, but I couldn't stop shaking nor could I let go of her. She was with me. She was safe. That's all that mattered.

"Oh, shut up. You're allowed to be frightened. It's only human, D." She muttered and kissed my forehead. I swallowed and nodded. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" she asked shyly.

"Please." I whispered, and thankfully avoided crying. Why was I being so emotional? It was strange… but I stopped questioning it. I just needed to not be alone. I could sleep one more night with her. It would be okay.

She rolled over and I pulled her tightly against me, not caring if she felt my natural reaction to her. I kissed her bared shoulder lightly and she shivered. Worried that she wasn't warm enough, I pulled the blankets around the both of us and reached over to set my alarm a little before my mother would make her rounds. Thankfully, it was only eleven o'clock. I hadn't been asleep more than two hours. Hopefully, I'd rest this time around.


	7. Progress

_**Enjoy m'dears!!!**_

* * *

Chapter Seven: Progress 

Chelsea's fist day went surprisingly well. Lee was apparently not suspended and Marie was extremely subdued. Actually a whole week went by without incident. And it was only one more week until Halloween and the Halloween Dance.

It was Friday and Chelsea and I were just about to head to my car when some guy, she called him by name, stopped us and pulled her to the side. She came back to me all flushed and nervous. I cocked my head to the side curiously.

"You okay, Chelse?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Eric just asked me to go see a movie with him tomorrow. I said I'd go and then he said, cool, it's a date." She flushed again and smiled down at her hands.

A surge of something angry and ugly tried to rise to the surface. I pushed it back and forced a smile. "Cute. I hope you have fun. Is he going to pick you up or are you going to meet at the theater?" I asked as nicely as I could.

She looked up at me. "I'm going to meet him there, but he said his mom would give me a ride home." She looked little uncomfortable and I let the subject drop. We got into the car and I drove us home in silence. The sad thing was I really hoped she would have fun… but I didn't want her to go at all.

The next day it was Saturday and I didn't get out of bed. I felt like hell. I didn't sleep much and the little sleep I managed to glean from the night, was restless and tiring. I stayed in bed and Mom came in to check on me. I had a fever and was starting to get a sore throat. Well, other than Chelsea's impending date, that explained why I was feeling so cruddy.

Mom gave me some Nyquil and ordered me to stay in bed. I must be a cheap drunk because I was out in a deep sleep within minutes. When I woke up, someone was stroking my hair. I cracked an eye open and pretended to be asleep as my mom hovered over me and pampered me.

"Hi, Mama." I croaked out. My throat wasn't hurting all that badly but my voice was starting to disappear.

"Hi, baby. How you feeling?" she asked and paused her palm over my forehead.

"Tired, not too bad, and hungry." I mumbled with a scratchy voice.

"Chicken and Stars?" she asked and I grinned as best I could. She left to make it and a few minutes later I felt myself drifting off.

"Eddward?" I heard Chelsea say. I pretended to sleep. "Poor dear." She murmured and sat on my bed next to me. She stroked her hand gently down my arm and back. "I'm sorry you're sick, D. I want to stay home with you instead of going to the movies. I've already seen this one and it's a stupid horror flick made to get girls to cling to their dates." She chuckled. "I have a feeling Eric will be more afraid than me, though, since I know who kills who and where." I managed not to smile. "I'll go anyway, and tell you all about how much of a scaredy-cat he is when I get home." I felt her lean closer to me. "Get better." And she kissed the corner of my mouth.

I waited until my door clicked shut before grinning hugely. If I had greeted her, I never would have received that sweet little kiss and I knew it. I was still a little pissy that she was going but it wasn't my place to tell her so. I hoped she'd have fun and be safe since there was nothing else to be done about it.

After eating I took more medicine and grimaced. "I know, I know, sweetie. Formaldehyde flavor." Mom said and I chuckled, making me cough. I snuggled into my blankets and rolled onto something. Frowning I reached down and yanked whatever it was up. I smiled softly, cuddled Akari to my face, and inhaled. The little stuffed panda smelled of strawberries and cream… must've been the last lotion or body-spray she used. I fell asleep like that and woke up sometime the next morning.

I felt much better. I glanced at the clock and groaned. It was Oh Dark Hundred. I chuckled at my own joke. The sun would be rising in the next twenty minutes. I put on a pair of socks and changed into jeans, a shirt, and sweater. I put on one more pair of socks and my shoes, wrapped a blanket around me and went outside to side on the back porch swing to watch the sunrise. I gratefully accepted the cup of cream and sugared coffee my dad offered me as he sat next to me.

"You feeling better, son?" he asked and rested his arm on the backrest behind my head. I swallowed experimentally and smiled.

"Much better, Dad. I'll be fine today. Must've had the twenty-four hour bug." I said quietly. He stayed quiet as the sun crested the hillside and we both smiled. I tucked my feet under me to allow my dad to rock the swing a little as he wished. We both blinked in surprise as a bright flash disturbed our bonding moment.

"Sorry." Mom said. "I had to. You two looked so handsome and Eddward never wakes up before the sun does." She said and went back inside. Dad and I rolled our eyes and watched the sun rise fully in peace. I stood and almost fell.

"Ow, ow, ow! Pins and needles! Pins and needles!" I muttered and hopped from foot to foot to get the blood flowing. Dad laughed at me and I went upstairs to see if Chelsea was awake. I peeked in her room after getting no reply from my knock. "Chelsea?" I called seeing her bed was made and she was not in it. I checked the bathroom and then went downstairs. She was nowhere to be found. "Mooooooooom!!!" I yelled out. She ran into the room.

"What! What is it, baby?" she asked when she saw my panicked look.

"Where's Chelsea???" I asked urgently. Mom nearly went cross-eyed and huffed out a breath.

"Oh, is that all? I thought you just broke something." She muttered.

"Mom!" I half-whined, half-growled.

"She met up with Lee Kanker and asked to spend the night at Lee's place. I said okay cause I like that girl. Her sisters are a tad odd, but Lee's a good girl." I blanched and Mom looked at me strangely. "Honey, are you okay?"

I bolted upstairs and hunted down my cell phone. I called Lee and waited impatiently for her to answer. She did on the third ring with a groggy:

"Double D, I swear to God, if you don't have a good reason for calling I'm going to castrate you."

"Put Chelsea on the phone now." I snapped. She hung up on me. Letting out a frustrated noise, I redialed. "Please put Chelsea on the phone, Lee." I asked much nicer this time around.

"Ow! What in the bloody hell did you do _that_ for?" I heard Chelsea whine. I sighed in utter relief.

"Chelsea?" I said.

"D? What in the world are you calling this early for." She paused and yawned. "It's not even seven."

"I'm sorry, Chelse. I woke up and went out to watch the sun rise with my dad. When I went back in the house I went to see if you might actually have been up and didn't find you." I felt myself flush. "I guess I panicked."

She didn't say anything for so long I thought she might have fallen back asleep. "Thank you." She whispered. "I'm okay. Eric tried to snog me last night. I mean, kiss. I backed up and told him no. He got a little pushy and I happened to have run into Lee and Eddy. Eddy threatened Eric and when that didn't work, Lee kicked him in the knackers." She yawned again and I sighed in relief.

'Remind me to hug Eddy and kiss Lee out of her mind.' I thought to myself. "I'll kill him if you want." I offered and was rewarded with a sleepy giggle.

"No, that's okay. I like it better that he's scared to death of Lee. She's the big sister I never had." I heard Lee coo over how adorable Chelsea was and I couldn't help but agree. She's too sweet for her own good. "But thank you, D. I'm going back to sleep. Lee said she'd give me a ride home in a few hours. By the way, have you seen Akari?" she asked.

I looked down and grinned at the little panda in my lap. "Yeah. She was hiding in my bed. She helped me get better last night." I said and I could almost hear her smile.

"Good. I'm glad. I'll see you later."

"Sleep well." I said and after we said our goodbyes, we hung up.

I laid back down and managed to power nap until my phone woke me. "'Lo?" I mumbled and yawned.

"I guess you went back to sleep, too?" Chelsea said in my ear. I woke up quick.

"Yeah." I said and cleared my throat. "Yeah, I did. You coming home?" I asked and rubbed my eyes.

"Almost there. Two more blocks. Thought I'd let you know to be decent so I could grab Akari from you." She said and I chuckled.

"I fell asleep fully clothed." I said, taking off my sweater, shoes, and extra pair of socks. I was still a little warm and opted to take my shirt off, too.

"Okay. See you in a minute." She hung up. I smiled and shook my head. Pulling on a white tank top, I went into the bathroom and washed my face. I stuck my whole head under the faucet, dried my hair with a towel, and gelled it up… kind of; it still tended to curve downward. I felt awake and refreshed and went downstairs to greet Chelsea right as she was walking through the door.

"Hey." I said and smiled at her in welcome.

"Hey." She said and waved goodbye to Lee. I stuck my head out the door. Before she drove off, Chelsea started heading up the stairs. Lee looked at me, pointed at Chelsea's back, and then grabbed her wrist. I frowned and she repeated the motion. I nodded and waved her off. Chelsea was already coming out of my room with Akari and I stopped her to give her a quick hug. She smiled up at me and I took her hands in mine and looked down at her hands.

I barely kept a snarl in check when I saw it on her wrist. Bruises in the shape of fingers, as if someone had grabbed her too roughly. 'Eric.' I inwardly growled. I felt my mouth tighten and Chelsea jerked back from me. "Did Eric do that to you?" I asked softly, dangerously. She backed away and locked herself in her room. I sighed sadly. Did she not trust me? Did she not know how much I wanted to protect her?

I went downstairs and tried to eat something, but couldn't force myself to eat more than a jam-covered piece of toast and a glass of orange juice. I went back upstairs and knocked on Chelsea's door. I was surprised when my mom answered. "Just give her some time, honey," was all she said before closing the door in my face and their talk continued. I heard Chelsea cry and my heart broke for her.

I grabbed my phone and called Lee. "Is your mom with her?" was the first thing Lee asked. I replied the affirmative after realizing she couldn't _hear_ me nodding. "Good. Let her deal with this one. Another boy will just make things more difficult. I know you wanna help her and kill the little dick who did that to her, but don't worry. I think I broke him in more ways than one."

I winced and my hand strayed to my own privates in understanding. "Can you tell me what happened, at least?" I asked and sat on my bed, leaning forward, my elbow on my knee.

"Yeah. Eddy and I were just coming out of our movie and we saw Chelsea with the bozo. It looked like she was trying to lead him outside but he blocked her way and grabbed her wrist. He had her up against the wall and almost managed to kiss her before my knight in shining armor yelled at the guy. He completely ignored Eddy so I took charge and innocently tapped the guy on the shoulder. I kicked him in the balls and told him never to touch my family ever again. If he did, I'd let Marie and May have their wicked ways with him. And when I said wicked, I explained what I meant." She clarified. I grinned maliciously knowing she meant torture. Not real torture, but they'd scare the living hell out of him.

"Okay. So I take it he's sufficiently afraid of you and of ever going near Chelse again?" I wanted to be reassured and Lee was one of the few people I trusted implicitly.

"You're damn straight, D! … unless he's some sort of sick masochist…" she added and I chuckled.

"Okay. I'm mollified for the time being." I said and she laughed.

"Okay, now when she comes out of her room, don't say a word. Just pull her into your room and hold her. If she's not done crying, let her cry. If she pushes you away hold on tighter. Don't let her be alone. She's like me in that respect. She'll just want to be alone. But that's the worst thing to do. Don't let her be alone.

"Don't try and kiss her, either. I know you like her as more than a friend and I know you just might be in love with her, but don't push it." I tried to stutter out a response but she steamrolled me. "And one last thing. Just tell her that you're there for her. She's still hurting over her family and now she's got an almost molestation memory damaging her emotions. Just don't screw it up with too many words. Like I said, just tell her that you'll be there when she needs you if it's in your power to do so. And one last thing: get that girl a Goddamned cell phone!" she snapped.

"Thank you, Lee." I said quietly.

"Anytime, buddy." She said and hung up. I waited in my room for Chelsea to open her door. Mom exited moments later and after another five minutes, Chelsea opened her door. I rose and walked over to my open door. I pulled her gently inside my room and closed the door behind her. I led her over to my bed, sat, pulled her into my lap, and held her, just like Lee told me.

Chelsea put her arms around me and held on tightly. It reminded me of when I had the nightmare a week ago. I just needed to hold on to something. I rocked her back and forth, startled when she began humming. It was a sweet sounding song and I smiled into her hair.

"Chelse?"

"Hmm?"

"If you ever need me or just want to talk, I'll be here for you. Please don't ever hesitate to share your burden. I care very much and just want to see you happy. If bad things happen, I'll try to make it better. I promise, I'll do everything in my power to be what you need." I whispered and her arms tightened around me.

"Just be yourself." She said. "That's all I'll ever need. Just you. Just Eddward as his unedited, sweet, caring, funny, intelligent self." I felt myself flush.

I grinned and batted my lashes at her. "Why Miss Chelsea, I do declare." I said in a fluttery southern belle voice. She burst into giggles.

"Just like that." She said and kissed my cheek. After another few minutes of holding her, we both got up to eat. I was starting to get _really_ hungry and Chelsea's tummy growled at me. "It's not growling _at_ you, you nitwit." She said when I had voiced my whine.

"Is, too. I said food and it growled. Your tummy is growling at me." I pouted and she rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh. We went downstairs and I tried to talk her into letting me see her Halloween costume. No dice. But I did make her giggle for the rest of the day. It was nice to see her smiles reach her eyes once in a while.


	8. A Good Day

Chapter Eight: A Good Day 

It was only one more day until the Halloween Dance and I had just bought Chelsea's and my tickets. She, Lee, the Ed's and I would be going all together. I was looking forward to it, but growing more and more… petulant seems to be the right word for it, about Chelsea refusing to show me her costume yet. So, I refused to show her mine. But the sad thing was, she didn't really care. Which made me pout more.

"Aren't ya a little old to make that face?" Lee asked jovially as she walked into my room. She was staying the night to help Chelsea with her costume on the next day. I replied with my tongue out. "Oh, yep. Very mature Double D. Very manly." She grinned. "So?" she asked and I raised a brow.

"So?" I asked, not sure what she wanted.

She walked casually over to me, yanked my costume out from under my bed, and made a run for the door. I tackled her to the ground and she burst out laughing. I was being gentle, not wanting to hurt her.

"Chelsea! I got it! Come here quick, I've been captured!" Lee called out and I laughed. She bucked me off of her and threw the bag with my costume in it to Chelsea who had appeared out of freakin nowhere.

Chelsea grabbed it and ran. I shot to my feet and bolted after her. She was giggling to hard to run too fast and I took a shortcut.

I jumped out from around the corner where she was headed and she shrieked, bursting into more giggles with Lee laughing and joining in the chase. I grabbed Chelsea around the waist and threw her over my shoulder. Lee just grinned when she made it to us. "So," I started and poked Chelsea's side cheerfully. She yelped. "You don't care what I'm going as, huh? No big deal? What's it to you?" I asked and poked her again.

"Nope." She said, completely unrepentant.

My mouth opened and closed a moment before I laughed. I dropped her onto the couch and sat next to her. "You are a cheeky bum." I stated and yanked my bag from her where she had been slowly opening the bag. "Mine." She crossed her arms and tried to pout without smiling. I grinned, squeezed her knee, and got up to find a better hiding place for my costume.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The next day at three in the morning had me face to face with Lee Kanker. I am ashamed of myself. I shrieked like a girl and shot off of my bed, knocking Chelsea off on the way down.

"Red alert! Red alert! I need- Double D, why the hell are ya on the floor?" Lee asked in confusion. I climbed off of Chelsea and helped her up.

"Ouch." She mumbled and yawned.

"Sorry, but I was star- wait. Where did you two come from?" I snapped.

Lee grinned, clearly pleased with my reaction. "Well, ya see, when and man and a woman love each other very, very much-"

"Oh, shut up." I muttered, glaring as Chelsea climbed back under my covers and snuggled her panda. "What I mean is, how did you two get in here and climb in with me without me waking up? Did you even knock? What if I had been sleeping nude?" Lee laughed heartily, and rolled over, ignoring me. Chelsea, however, was flushed bright red.

"You- you sleep starkers? Sorry, I didn't even think of that and I-" I rolled my eyes and covered her mouth, climbed back into bed, and faced away from her. She inched closer to me and rested her face against my back. I smiled and drifted off to sleep to wait for the day.

I awoke a couple ours later and it was still dark out. I knew my father would be up and I- my train of thought stopped as Chelsea shifted and I realized her hand was dangerously close to my crotch. I flushed and swallowed, moving her hand gently away, before getting up.

I felt remarkably well rested and picked out some jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt, a dark blue short-sleeved shirt over it, and my slippers. I had grabbed all of that and changed in the bathroom just in case either of the girls woke up.

I went downstairs and grinned when I saw the note my father had left. Gone fishing. I'm sure my mother already knew. He and my grandfather loved to fish in late autumn, early winter. I'll never figure out why.

"At least there's coffee." I murmured and proceeded to pour and then murder my coffee with cream and sugar. I stretched, sipped, and grinned. I hoped to the powers that be that Eddy never found out I spent the night with his girlfriend in my bed, even though nothing had happened. Eddy would just be pissed. Laughingly, I realized he'd go into his drama king mode. I shook my head at my own thoughts and went out back to sit on the porch swing.

The sky was lightening from black to gray and soon to orange. I set my coffee down on the ground and pulled my knees up to my chest, letting the slight breeze swing me ever so gently. The sun began it's climb, mesmerizing me with nature's splendor as always. I heard a muffled sneeze and pretended I didn't hear it. Looking out of the corner of my eyes, my hair hiding my movement, I saw Chelsea peeking at me.

"You should come and sit with me. It's got to be cold over there." I said and smiled when she cursed. She sat next to me and shivered a little. "It also helps to wear more than your pajamas, Chelse."

She smiled, ignoring my statement and watched the sun raise the rest of the way with me. She was leaning against the armrest opposite me and I listened intently when she began humming. Then she sang.

"_They're all partying upstairs,_

_dancing hard and breaking chairs,_

_and as much as I'm aware…_

_I'm not going._"

She sang softly. I frowned and watched her, as she seemed to forget she was not alone.

"_The vine has grown into the walls,_

_through all the windows down the halls._

_Maybe I'll sit till someone calls…_

_And watch it… growing…_

_But the vine obscures the phone._

_I think it wants me here alone._"

Her hands were picking at her pajama top.

"_Maybe you could cut through;_

_stick a knife in my cocoon,_

_make a slit to fit me through,_

_and pull me close to you._"

I felt odd, like I should be doing something. Not just sitting… I needed to… I shivered, upset for not knowing what to do. What it was that I _needed_ to be doing.

"_My body's frozen in its place_

_And it gets harder everyday_

_till I want to cut the vine away_

_and go exploring…_

"_My little greenhouse keeps me bound_

_from ever touching outer ground._

_And I am sick of safe and sound!_

_It's getting boring._

_But I cannot leave myself._

_I need the help of someone else._"

I almost reached out to her then. I wanted to, so badly I was in shock. I froze to the spot and continued to listen as her voice drifted over me like smoke. I could quite literally _feel_ it.

"_Maybe you could cut through;_

_stick a knife in my cocoon,_

_make a slit to fit me through,_

_and pull me close to you…_"

She dragged the last word out in a beautiful finish. I swallowed thickly and blinked a few times to clear my vision. It had gone hazy for a second and I realized it wasn't my vision. I was sort of spacing out. It wasn't until she sighed and rubbed her eyes that I realized she hadn't been picking at her pajama top previously, she had been playing with something in her hands.

She put her glasses on and smiled self-consciously at me. She looked adorable and I found myself reacting. 'Fucking hormones!' I shifted uncomfortably but smiled reassuringly at her. "So," I started, "what was that song for?"

"Victim of the Vine? It's by Mike Schmid. Sorry, D, I get overwhelmed sometimes and singing seems to be my only way to sort it out. My guitar was destroyed in…" she swallowed hard. "It was in the car." Was all she said. After a moment I reached out to her. She stood before I touched her and smiled down at me. "I'm going to go torment Lee." She chirped and ran into the house.

I felt slightly rejected but grinned hugely when I heard Lee scream bloody murder. "WHY DID YA PUT YOUR ICEY FEET ON ME, YA SPAWN OF EVIL?!" I burst out laughing and grabbed my half gone, but now-cold coffee from the ground and went into the house slightly cheered. I was still a little sad but I tried to ignore it.

I went about making breakfast for the three of us and mentally made my plans for the rest of the day.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I was walking out of the bathroom, freshly showered and holding my towel up around my waist, when Lee ran down the hall nearly knocking me over.

"Whoa!" I yelped and barely regained my hold on my towel in time. She whistled and continued on her way. Flushing in embarrassment and rolling my eyes, I hurried into my room and closed the door. Thinking better of it, I decided to lock it. Didn't quite trust Lee at the moment. I laid my costume out and started changing.

I wondered briefly what they were doing that had taken all day. They'd disappeared into Chelsea's room right after breakfast. Sighing, I shook my head.

I put on the pants first. They were black cloth, lace-up breeches. I pulled on my dark green tunic next, followed by my black leather vest. I pulled on some socks before tugging on the black leather buccaneer boots I'd gone out to buy just the other day. (no, I'm not a pirate) Thankfully, no one had noticed my backpack had been overly full. I reached over to my night table and picked up the box my mom had retrieved for me. Red contact lenses. I put them in carefully and blinked the tears away, letting my eyes adjust to the foreign objects just placed directly on them.

Carefully, so as not to let them know I had opened my door, I tiptoed into the bathroom to slick back my hair with gel. I set down the box with my vampire teeth in them. I mixed the rubber cement inside each tooth individually, only being the two pointed canines, and placed them carefully on my canines for a couple minutes and waited for the mixture to take hold. Lee knocked on the door another few minutes later and I popped the teeth out.

"Just a minute." I said loudly. Carefully I broke off the excess cement and put the teeth back onto my respective canines. Grinning, I opened the door, yanked her in, and closed the door behind her.

She whistled again, as she was always so fond of doing, and walked around me. I laughed when she poked me. It was then I realized she was already in her costume and ready. She wore an extremely feminine cop uniform and had straightened her curly red hair. It was surprisingly longer than I had thought. I waggled my brows at her.

"You're gonna give Eddy a heart attack." I said cheerfully. She laughed appreciatively.

"He's dressing as a mafia boss and I'm going to pretend to arrest him." She said, twirling her handcuffs happily. "But he don't know that yet." She added. "So…" she started and I smiled.

"I think my costume is missing something and I wanted your opinion." I told her honestly.

Nodding, she turned my face either way and frowned. "I hate to emasculate ya, but ya need some make-up." She reached over and grabbed the make-up case off of the counter and sat me down on the toilet. It was her everyday make-up case that Eddy had bought her for her birthday a month prior. She carefully put on black eyeliner and I refrained from blinking every half-second. She then lightened my exposed skin with some light colored powdery liquid. She used a brush and then a small sponge to mesh it in so it didn't look like I was wearing make-up.

"I'm _not_ putting on lip-gloss." I said earnestly when she pulled it out.

"Oh, yes, ya are." She grabbed my face and I pouted. "That face helps." She said and I grumbled while she laughed. "Oh, shut up, it'll make your lips look wet and it'll be sexy. Trust me. Just watch Chelsea's reaction when she sees ya… well, if you're not too busy ogling her, that is." She finished and tucked the gloss into an inner pocket on the vest that even I didn't know about. "Now, I need my case to go finish her up. And do my own make-up. And no," she said before I could ask, "ya can't see her yet. Ya gotta wait."

I huffed out a breath and waited in my room with a book. We'd all already eaten dinner and as it got darker outside, I got impatient. I went downstairs and waited on the couch with my keys. Ed and Eddy showed up five minutes later and Eddy whistled at me.

"You are picking up _way_ too many things from that girlfriend of yours. She accosted me with eyeliner and lip gloss." I whined and he and Ed chuckled. I looked at him, impressed with his pinstripe suit and gold rings. I told him so and then blinked. I knew I had forgotten something. I ran upstairs and grabbed my cloak. After I put it on, I raised the hood over my head and placed a silver ring with a fake ruby on the middle finger of my left hand. I bustled downstairs and laughed when I saw how Eddy was drooling over his girlfriend. I hadn't even seen her go before me.

About a minute later Chelsea began descending the stairs and I stared in open-mouthed shock. She was wearing a flowing black silky-looking, full-skirted dress with a lace-up bodice. A red rose was embroidered onto her left breast and the lining of most of the dress was black and dark red lace. The white-feathered wings she wore looked as though they were stained with blood and burnt in some places. That must have been what she and Lee had been working on all day. It was well done. Her breasts were pushed together enticingly, probably due to a corset underneath, and I felt my body, heart, and soul react with every fiber of my being.

Her hair was down and curling softly all the way and her face was lightly made up; her lips, on the other hand, were painted a dark red.

I swallowed thickly and tossed my hood back, watching her expression change from amused shyness, to blushing surprise. Pleased with her reaction, I shifted my cloak to reveal the rest of my costume and smiled to show my fangs.

She hopped down the rest of the way and grinned. "You're a vampire!" She said happily. "I was going to be one, as well, but when I saw the wings, I couldn't resist. You look marvelous!" she said and bounced happily. I bit the inside of my cheek to refrain from staring at her breasts. That sure as hell didn't stop me from staring all I wanted when she went to talk to everyone else. "Ed, why are you dressed as a monkey?" she asked. I chuckled and blinked when Lee came over and whispered in my ear. I choked on my own saliva.

"That dress is the reason ya heard a shout of 'Yay! I have cleavage!' earlier." She grinned. "And don't tell me ya weren't looking, buster, I saw ya. I also noticed ya liked her reaction to yourself. I notice things." She said when I frowned at her. I rolled my eyes and checked to see if everyone was ready. They were. I grabbed the tickets and made sure to lock the front door.

We all made our way out to my and Lee's cars. Ed chose to ride with Eddy and Lee, so Chelsea opted to catch shotgun with me. This seemed to be working out splendidly with my psyche. When we started on our way, I realized she was rather silent. Not wanting to give her a chance to brood and wanting her to smile, I poked her arm.

"You look absolutely beautiful." I said and was rewarded with a shy smile and a cute blush.

"Thank you." She said quietly. "I already said it once, but I don't mind repeating, you look very dashing." I didn't bother stopping myself from puffing out my chest. I had to. It was a male pride thing. She giggled and leaned down to pull off her sneakers. "I forgot to change into my heels." She said when I asked what she was doing. I then noticed the she had a small black purse with her. She pulled out the slender, small-heeled black shoes and I smiled. She had painted her toes pink. Didn't quite match but it was still cute.

"Forgot to change the colour?" I asked anyway.

"No. I just decided I'd had enough primping and didn't care." She replied and I was glad she knew exactly what I was talking about.

"That works for me." I said. We rode the rest of the way, chatting amiably and I told her to stay put when I turned off the engine. I skirted the hood and opened her door for her, helping her out of the car. Before our friends got out of Lee's car, I indulged my impulse and tugged on Chelsea's hand.

"Yes?" she asked when I didn't say anything at first. I smiled at her.

"Would you be my date?" I asked her and she laughed, twirling once in a circle.

"Of course. This will be my first real date, then. Eric doesn't count." She said and winked at me. I felt stunned by the news but smiled back at her and held out my arm. She looped hers through it and we walked over to Lee's car.

During the dance, I made sure we all took pictures together and then for my parents, Chelsea and I took pictures together. We would receive the pictures back the next week at school as long as we kept the receipt. Sadly, the night went by fast and I pouted when I saw Chelsea had accepted an offer to dance with some guy I'm sure she didn't know. It was the last dance of the evening and my friends and I were all still there. The last dance was a slow song and the guy she had danced with earlier started walking over towards her again.

"Dance with me?" I asked Chelsea, not wanting to give the guy another chance to touch her. She smiled and took my hand, leading me onto the floor near Eddy and Lee, and surprisingly, Ed and Naz, of all people.

I stopped her and pulled her close, wrapping my arms around her gently. She rested her head on my shoulder and placed her hands around my neck as we swayed to Daft Punk's: There's Something About Us. She hummed along with it, as she always did with music she knew and liked. She laughed when I moved and twirled her before pulling her close again.

_It might not be the right time_

_I might not be the right one_

_But there's something about us_

_I want to say_

_Cause there's something between us anyway_

_I might not be the right one_

_It might not be the right time_

_But there's something about us_

_I've got to tell_

_Some kind of secret I will share with you_

_I need you more than anything in my life_

_I want you more than anything in my life_

_I'll miss you more than anyone in my life_

_I love you more than anyone in my life_

I almost leaned down to kiss her, but refrained. It really wasn't the right time. I wanted her. 'I understand that now. I need her and I'll do what I can to see if she wants me in return. I'll risk rejection just to see… but not yet. I need to be patient and be what she needs until she needs more.' I thought and kissed her forehead as the last chord died away. She yawned and smiled up at me sleepily.

"I think it's time to go home and sleep. How about you?" I said softly. She yawned again and began rubbing her eyes. I took that opportunity to glare and shake my head at that damned guy who she had danced with. He glared right back and continued walking straight for us. I did something that even surprised me. I picked Chelsea up in my arms. She giggled and wrapped her arms around me to hold on.

"I guess you read my mind. My feet are crying." She mumbled and yawned again. She rested her head on my shoulder as we made our way outside. That guy, as I shall refer to him, stopped and glared more. I ignored him and set Chelsea down in front my car. She stood and leaned against it while I unlocked the door for her. She climbed in and I made sure she was settled before getting in and starting the car.

By the time we got home, it was past midnight and only a few people were out and about, walking home from trick-or-treating.

"I need a shower." Chelsea muttered in disgust.

"Me, too." I sighed.

"You're either going to have to hose me down outside or fill the tub and shove me in, dress and all." She said and yawned.

"How about this, we change into pajamas, wash our faces, and go to sleep as is. We can shower tomorrow. After all, no school, sleeping in, any of this ring a bell?" I said and she squinted at me.

"Sounds like a plan." She said and climbed slowly up the stairs. "Am I finished and in bed yet?" she asked before she reached the top of the stairs. I laughed and pushed her to keep her moving. She grinned sleepily back at me and we went to our respective rooms.

I smiled after finishing changing and washing. 'Today was a good day. Overall, today rocked out loud.' I thought cheerfully and slowly drifted off. Right before I fell asleep, Chelsea came in muttering about a panda thief, grabbed Akari, kissed my cheek, and walked back to her room. 'A really good day.' I thought again and passed out.


	9. Brain Damage

Chapter Nine: Brain Damage 

November went by quickly enough and my family, including Chelsea, had gotten into a comfortable routine of being together. Unfortunately, it gave me more than enough time to evaluate my feelings for her. I was certain that I was in love with her. But… I couldn't _do_ anything about it. I mean, what if she has feelings for someone else? What if she sees me like (and this hurt to even _think_) a new brother? Yep. I winced.

It was the first day of December and I was out with my parents, Christmas shopping. Chelsea was spending time with Lee to save me the trouble of trying to hide my purchase with her standing right with me. Of course, I had to beg Lee without Chelsea ever knowing.

"So, you think this is what she wants?" my dad asked.

I grinned hugely. "Yes." My mom answered for me. "She'll love it!" she gushed and after pitching in for most of it, my parents told me to claim sole responsibility and credit for it. "And no buts!" my mom said, folding her arms. "Just think of the money we donated to this as back pay for all the chores you've ever done." She said cheerfully, effectively cutting off my instant denial.

So, with the purchase in hand, we continued to shop for our family and friends. I drove home at my parents insistence so they could, I'm sure, shop for me, as well.

I couldn't believe my parents were getting Chelsea a kitten for Christmas. That was such a good idea. And that wasn't all. I didn't know what else, but the kitten was coming from a fresh litter and would thankfully be old enough to be adopted once Christmas was near. Mom would probably wind up giving it to her on Christmas Eve or sooner… probably right when she brings it home.

It was such a good idea; I almost wished I'd thought of it first.

When I got home, I pulled up beside Lee's car in the driveway. 'Huh, I guess they got bored at her place.' I thought in irritation. Sighing, I grabbed my gift out of the backseat, along with the other gifts I'd managed to purchase, and barely made it to my room undisturbed. I hid them in my closet and decided to see what the girls were up to. The door was cracked and I was about to push it open when Lee's comment stopped me dead in my tracks.

"So, when are you going to tell him how you feel?" I opened and closed my mouth several times before realizing that strange feeling in my stomach was hurt and dread.

"I don't know." Chelsea's soft voice broke through. "Maybe never. I'm just… I'm frightened. Besides, I feel it's too soon to say anything, anyway. And how do I know he would even return my feelings? He'd probably get awkward and polite and never speak to me unless he had to."

I frowned. 'What idiot would do that? If she told me she felt strongly for me, I'd probably die from sheer joy.'

"Girl, you'll never know unless you try." Lee prompted.

'Shut _up_, Lee.' I thought, trying not to growl.

"But that's okay, too. I hold his friendship very dearly. I'm not willing to jeopardize it as of yet, you know? I'll wait. And if I don't ever tell him, it's no big deal. I'll continue loving him in my own way; friendship is enough. I just want him to be happy." Chelsea said and my heart went out to her. I knew exactly what she meant. I swallowed my pain and walked downstairs. Slamming the front door, I trudged noisily up the stairs.

"Hello? I'm home! Lee? Chelsea? You guys here?" I called, putting on a friendly face.

"Hey! Speak of the Devil!" Lee said laughingly. I raised an eyebrow, not understanding what that was supposed to mean.

"Shut up." Chelsea whispered and elbowed Lee. My heart nearly skipped a beat. Did that mean they had been talking about me? I swallowed and cleared my throat to gain their attention.

"So, what ridiculous stories about me have you told her?" I asked jokingly to Lee.

"Eh, nothing in particular, Double D." she said and winked. I barely refrained from blushing and I held hope so desperately close to me.

"Well, aside from you being a veritable genius, not much else." Chelsea said and smiled at me.

I grinned. "I'm hardly a genius. Intellectual? Smart? Absolutely. Genius, not so much."

Lee rolled her eyes. "And so modest." She added sarcastically. I winked and pointed at her while making a clicking noise, as those cheesy actors are wont to do.

She caught me in a headlock and gave me a noogie. "Mercy! Mercy!" I called out pleadingly. She and Chelsea laughed at me as she released me. "Ow." I mumbled, pouting as I rubbed the top of my head. "You have way too much power for one woman." I claimed and sighed dramatically, causing them both to laugh again.

Two hours later, my mother and father decided to come home. My mom came in first and peeked around the corner. "Where's Chelsea?" she asked in low tones.

"Right here, Auntie!" she chirped making Mom yelp and nearly tumble over.

"You stay right there, missy!" My mother said sternly. Chelsea slowly started to smile and her eyes lit up.

"Oh, I want to see!" She said and made a dash for the door.

"Oh, no you don't. Eddward, get her away from the front door or hide her or _something_." I raised an eyebrow and grabbed Chelsea around the waist. "She likes to peek at presents early." She explained and Chelsea whined. "Not one word, young lady. You don't get to peek this year." Mom said and squinted at Chelsea when she noticed she was being squinted at first. I tried not to laugh as Chelsea struggled. "Away cheeky children." She said and left, trusting me to keep Chelsea at bay.

Chelsea started to slip away from me when I decided to play it easy. Picking her up, I leaned down, picked a movie, and hauled her butt upstairs and into my room. I wedged a shoe underneath my door after tossing her unceremoniously onto my bed.

"There. Now we're _both_ stuck in here until my dad knock's the shoe out from the other side. Trust me, I've done it before." I said when she walked over to the door and tried her hardest to move it. "It won't budge."

"Fine," she whined the word out and flumped backwards onto my bed. "But admit it," she turned her head to look at me, her hair falling lightly over her face in a way that had my stomach knotting, "you wanna know, too."

I grinned and leapt onto my bed, launching her into the air with a shriek. I grabbed her before she could fall off of the bed and she burst into giggles. "Of course, I wanna know, but that doesn't mean I'm going to ruin my parents fun of hiding it. Besides," I added when she pouted, "I already know a couple of the things you're getting."

Her mouth dropped open and she pounced on me. "Oh, tell me, please? _Please?_ Or a hint? Give me _one_ hint." She demanded straddling my hips and fisting her hands in my shirt.

I tried not to laugh while one brow rose in amusement. "No." I said. She started to tickle me and I yelped, trying to block her. It was difficult with her straddling me, so I rolled, knocking her onto her back. "You are a cheater." I said and got her sides. Squealing, she tried to buck me off the bed. "Hey now, I'm not trying to hurt _you_, woman!" I said and winced as she made to tickle me more.

Immediately her face clouded with worry and she tried to look me over. "I didn't hurt you, did I? I'm sorry. I was just playing and-" I cut her off with my hand and a smile.

"It's okay. I'm not hurt at all." I let myself fall over next to her. "I just wanted you to be a bit more careful. So don't worry about it."

"Oh. Okay." She said and sighed. "I still wanna know." She muttered and I laughed.

"Yeah. I know you do." I said and popped the movie into the DVD drive on my computer. I turned the screen towards my bed, hit play with the cursor, and got comfortable on my bed. Reluctantly, Chelsea followed suit.

By the end of the movie, Chelsea and I were both laughing. I hadn't even _known_ I'd owned that movie. Tank Girl. Weird and extremely funny.

"I love that movie. They did a fabulous job with casting Lori Petty as Tank Girl. She's almost exactly how I would have pictured her from the comics." Chelsea commented, sighing happily.

I blinked at her. "What?"

"Oh, Tank Girl was originally a comic by a couple of English gents in the Eighties. Can't remember their names at the moment, but the movie is inspired by the comics. Tank Girl is perfect in this film, though." She explained and smiled at me.

"Oh." I said.

She stared at me a moment. "Well, aren't you the talkative captor?" she said and sniggered when I flushed. I'd completely forgotten I dragged her in here against her will. I looked her over, her smiling mouth, mischievous eyes, and cocked head. She didn't seem to mind all that much, despite her words. It wasn't until a loud bang sounded, causing us both to jump, that I realized we had been staring intently at one another.

"What was that?" she asked, her face terribly flushed. I felt my face redden in return but laughed anyway. I pointed to my door. "The shoe!" she exclaimed and tried to dive over me. I laughed and caught at her before she could completely make it over me.

"No peeking, Chelse." I said and she huffed, flumping across me in defeat. We made a human plus sign. Heh heh.

"Alright, I won't peek." She pouted.

"Good." I said and pat her head. She went to get off of me and wound up falling off the bed. Barely refraining from laughing I looked over the edge and saw that she was almost in tears. All humor gone from me, I hurried to her and checked her over. "Are you okay?" I asked softly.

Her jaw was tight, telling me her teeth were clenched, and a single tear fell down her cheek. "I'm okay." She said tremulously.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked just as softly as before. As I knelt down next to her she rose up and I saw that she was cradling her left wrist to her breast. I pulled her hand to me and examined it carefully. "It's only a little red and it's not swelling so it's not a break or a sprain. You just jarred it from the fall. It'll be fine in a little while." I said and helped her up.

She nodded and smiled shakily at me. "Sorry for being such a baby." She murmured.

"You're not a baby." I defended. "You got hurt. It's nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed about."

I sat down next to her and watched as she curled up like a cat, careful of her wrist. Going on instinct, I stroked her hair and she sighed, smiling. She scooted over to me and rested her head in my lap after I reclined against my pillows comfortably. I dozed off, as I usually did after lying down or reclining for extended periods of time.

When Chelsea rose, I woke, but pretended to be asleep. She always seemed more comfortable with herself when she thought I was sleeping.

"D?" she asked quietly. I made no move and no noise. "You're asleep?" she asked and I almost laughed. That was kind of cute. "D?" she asked once more. I felt her get closer to me so I opened my eyes and said:

"Boo!" she screeched and jumped away.

"That was mean!" she whined. After folding her arms and pouting, she rolled her eyes and stood to stretch. "You shouldn't sleep too much right now or you'll be up all night." She said.

I groaned and stretched, as well. "Yeah. I know." I mumbled. Bending down she kissed my forehead, pat my head, and sauntered out. "What just happened?" I asked no one in particular.

A couple of days later, my mom was on the phone and mixing something in a bowl.

'Uh-oh. Please, God, don't let her be baking.' I thought desperately. My mom could cook, bless her heart, but baking was something entirely different for her. She was horrible at it. As she hung up and turned she burst out laughing.

"Eddward, don't look so scared. I'm just mixing Chelsea's ingredients. She's doing the actual baking, not me." I sighed in relief and Mom glared at me. "I'm not _that_ bad, _yeesh._" She muttered and I winced.

"Sorry, Mom." I said and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, shut up and go help Chelsea." She laughed and handed me the bowl. I sniffed it and my stomach growled in response.

"D? Where'd Auntie go?" Chelsea asked and wiped flour from her hand onto her face. It had been an accident but I could help but chuckle anyway.

"She abandoned ship and threw me on, Cap'n." I said and saluted with one hand. "By the way you have flour," I gestured to encompass my entire face, "here." I said and she flushed beneath the white of the powder.

"It's what happens when you let your mum anywhere near the bloody stuff. You should have seen what happened earlier." She muttered and I refrained from asking… no matter how badly I wanted to know. "If you don't mind, finish mixing that until it's completely smooth." She said and I smiled and nodded. "When you're done, pour it into the cupcake pan over there. Pop it in the oven. It's already pre-heated." I followed instructions and after I had finished, I sat down with the spatula and cleaned the bowl of chocolate batter. I licked my lips cheerfully.

"Thank you." I said politely when Chelsea took the bowl from me and washed it. She set it to dry with everything else she had washed and sighed in relief.

"I'm finished." She pulled on oven mitts and pulled out a tray of cookies to cool. "All I have to do is wait for the cupcakes and put on the frosting." She said, more to herself than to me.

"Why are you baking so much?" I asked curiously.

"I'm bringing some to school for a few teachers and our friends." She said.

"But, we get to have some, too, right?" I asked hopefully. She giggled and nodded.

After dinner, Mom and Dad each had a cookie with Chelsea's endearment for them written in icing and I had a cupcake smothered in frosting. When I sat back and sipped at a glass of milk, Chelsea was biting her lip. I swallowed thickly and looked away. She finally burst into giggles and leaned forward with a napkin.

"How, Eddward? That's all I want to know." She managed between giggles as she dipped the napkin in an untouched glass of water. She wiped my forehead and I lost it. My face was an overactive blood vessel and I could do nothing about it. "That's adorable." She said and sat back down.

Mom gathered the dishes with the help of my father and I excused myself, glad it wasn't my turn to wash dishes. "How embarrassing." I muttered, wiping at my already clean brow.

"At least you weren't covered in flour like Casper the bloody ghost." Chelsea said from behind me, poking my back. I felt myself flushing again and grinned as I faced her.

"Yeah, but it was cute on you." I claimed and nearly killed myself. I couldn't believe I'd said that aloud.

She gave a very unladylike snort and rolled her eyes away. "Right. I'll keep that in mind next time Auntie comes within five meters of the kitchen." She mumbled. She poked me again and told me she was going to take a long shower, so if I wanted any hot water, I'd better go first.

I grabbed my towel and hopped in. I scrubbed my forehead, just in case, and accidentally knocked over the shampoo bottle. Unfortunately, I didn't notice until I slipped on it. I fell backwards, my head slamming on the side of the tub as I tried to grip the shower curtain for stability. It ripped and fell down over me. My head felt like it had been split wide open, my brain feeling the water and steam. I groaned or whimpered, I don't really remember which, probably both. I tried to move but it was just so hard.

My ears were ringing and I could barely hear the knocking. Someone called my name. I think it was Chelsea. I barely registered that the water was turned off and someone was shouting. I was picked up and told to please stay awake.

I drifted in and out of consciousness, wondering what was happening and why I wasn't allowed to sleep. I knew I would feel so much better with a nap. But I wasn't allowed to. Everyone kept trying to start a conversation with me and asking me what my name was. I knew who I was, dammit!

After a while I couldn't force myself to stay awake anymore and gratefully let myself fall into blissful unconsciousness.

I awoke and turned my head. It hurt so much, and was so difficult, but I had to see who was crying. Ask them to leave or comfort them. Anything to stop that sad tearful whimper.

"Please," I whispered, "don't cry."

I heard a gasp and my view was suddenly full of a beautiful face. Why would an angel cry for me? I wondered. As my vision cleared more I realized it was Chelsea.

"Eddward!" she breathed. She spoke quietly and softly. I felt my hand being squeezed. "Are you in any pain? Do you want me to call the nurse?" she asked.

"Nurse? I'm in the hospital? What happened?" I asked in confusion.

Her eyes watered again and tears fell down her cheeks in a determined march. "You slipped in the shower and knocked your head on the side of the bathtub. You've been unconscious for," she paused and looked at the clock, "for eight hours. It's four in the morning." After a minute to absorb the information, I looked at her as she sniffled. "I was so scared, I thought you might not wake up."

"It'll be okay." I said softly and reached for her hand again. "I'm glad you're here with me." I managed to say and groaned when I heard a door slam somewhere nearby. "That was loud." I muttered. "Where's Mom and Dad?" I asked.

"Since you live kind of far from the hospital, they got a room at an Inn down the road. Do you want me to call them?" she asked.

"Yes, please. But call the nurse first so we can get all the necessities out of the way." I said and almost drifted off.

"Oh, no you don't." Chelsea said as she saw my lids dropping. "Eddward, stay awake. You might not wake up ever again if you fall asleep right now." She said, her voice tremulous.

"I'm not falling asleep." I said and rubbed my eyes carefully. A few moments passed and I realized something. "Am I still naked?" I felt myself flushing as the nurse, a woman of all things when I'm naked, made to move the sheets. "I'd rather you didn't." I said and glared when she huffed impatiently and folded her arms.

"Don't worry, love, I grabbed a pair of your pajama pants. Your father dressed you before the ambulance got to the house." Chelsea said. I sighed in relief and smiled at her. I felt all warm and fuzzy because she called me love, even though I knew it was probably just casual British slang. The nurse checked my pulse, took my blood pressure, and stuck me with a needle to draw blood. I hissed in a breath.

"A little warning next time, if you don't mind." I said through gritted teeth. The nurse rolled her eyes and Chelsea glared at her.

"They've already taken blood from him, so what exactly was the purpose of that?" she asked. Then her eyes narrowed. "He's in enough discomfort as it is and doesn't need you stabbing him with that ruddy needle when he isn't prepared for it." Chelsea said menacingly. The nurse looked taken aback.

"Uh, procedure." Was all the nurse said before hurrying out of the room.

"Bloody twit." Chelsea muttered. I gave her hand another squeeze.

"My hero." I murmured right before the doctor came in looking rumpled but cheerful.

"Glad to see you up and at 'em, Eddward." Dr. Gail said, seating himself on a stool and looking my face over. "Nasty bruises, though." He pulled out what looked like a penlight and flashed it in my eyes. "How does your head feel?"

"It's pulsing which is making me nauseas. Not too much pain. About a five on a scale of one to ten. No double vision, but I do have a strong urge to sleep. My ears are still ringing but I don't think my speech is slurring, is it?"

After a moment of silence, Dr. Gail finally asked. "How many concussions have you had, my dear boy?"

"This would be my first." I said, sighed, and then yawned.

"I'm impressed with your knowledge." He said at length then smiled. "And no, you're not slurring at all."

"Is there… is there any internal bleeding or anything of the like?" Chelsea asked cautiously.

"No, my dear. I don't believe so. You see, your brain floats within your skull surrounded by cerebrospinal fluid or more commonly called CSF. One of the functions of CSF is to cushion the brain from light bounces of everyday movement. However, the fluid may not be able to absorb the force of a sudden hard blow or a quick stop.

"A concussion is a temporary loss of awareness or consciousness caused by a blow to the head. Some concussions can have serious, lasting effects. Most concussions are mild, though, and most people with mild brain injuries recovery fully, but the healing process takes time. Rest is the _best_ recovery technique." He said cheerfully.

I raised a brow. "So… when do I get some aspirin and some sleep?"

My parents picked Chelsea and I up the next day. I had to be constantly watched for the next few days to make sure I was really okay. I didn't mind, especially since Chelsea was spoiling me rotten with her baking and showering me with attention.


	10. Cloak and Dagger

Chapter Ten: Cloak And Dagger 

I was finally allowed an entire night's rest and I felt much better for it; more human. I was very grateful the bruising was almost gone and I was allowed to go to school once more. I had tons of homework to catch up on and was thankful to have the two weeks allotted for Winter Break. My friends all visited and while they were with me, Chelsea would shut herself up in her room and do… well, I hadn't the foggiest.

It was a week until Christmas when my mom brought home a surprise. I was watching a movie with Dad and Chelsea when Mom called the three of us into the kitchen. I walked in behind my father and noticed a box on top of the table.

A soft mew let me know what it was and I grinned… until I heard a second mewing chorus with the first.

"Eddward? Chelsea? Merry Early Christmas." Mom said and handed us each a kitten. Chelsea's was black with white socks and a white tipped tail. Mine was solid black save for the tips of his ears. They were white. We both cuddled our little bundles of fur and grinned as they purred loudly.

I walked to Chelsea and laughed when the kittens nuzzled each other. "They're so cute." She breathed and smiled up at me. Mom explained that she already had the litter box set up in the laundry room and they were potty trained. "What are we going to name them?" Chelsea asked softly.

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to wait until their personalities show up. We'll give it a few days." I said and she nodded her agreement.

"If we don't think of proper names in three days, I vote for Cloak and Dagger." I grinned at her suggestion. That was pretty cool and I said as much. She flushed with pleasure and asked to hold both kittens. I handed mine over and smiled when they groomed one another before falling asleep. Chelsea cooed lovingly over them.

"Thank you, Mom." I said and kissed her cheek. She grinned and put her arm around my shoulder. Chelsea walked up and rested her head on Mom's shoulder.

"I love you, Auntie. Thank you so much." She whispered and I heard her sniffle.

"Aw, sweetie, don't cry." Mom said and laughed as Chelsea cleared her throat.

"Sorry. Your fault." She claimed making my mom laugh again. "So… do they have food and toys and everything else?" Chelsea asked and kissed the tops of both kittens' heads.

"Yes. The food and food dishes are in the pantry and the toys are in the box they were just in. I think you should let them nap, though. They've had a long day." She said and smiled when Chelsea went into the living room to set them down.

"That was a _good_ idea." My dad said as I walked out of the room and I heard them kiss briefly. It made me smile, grateful my parents were still happily married.

I watched Chelsea settle the kittens on the couch and smiled when she looked up at me. "They're almost gone." She said quietly and touched the side of my face.

"What? Oh, the bruises. I'm feeling much better." I said, wanting to clear the worry from her eyes.

"That's good, then." She said. She looked around me, smiled when she saw my parents, and then tugged on my hand to lead me upstairs. I followed curiously. She led me into her room and locked the door behind us. After sitting me down on the edge of her bed, she sat next to me. "I have something to tell you." She said and cleared her throat nervously.

I felt my heartbeat quicken. "Oh?"

"I didn't want Auntie to worry but… when you fell and got hurt, I panicked. Started screaming my head off. Uncle James rushed up to help you and Auntie was two seconds behind." I noticed her hands trembled before she fisted them. "You were bleeding a little from your temple and when you finally passed out and the paramedics were on their way… I felt… _lost,_ I suppose is a good word. I've been adjusting here well but I wouldn't have been able to so quickly without you. I was so scared for you." I reached over and interlaced my left hand with her right.

"Chelsea, I-" I began.

"No, please. Let me finish before I lose my nerve." She whispered. I gave her hand a squeeze and remained silent. "When they told me I couldn't stay with you, I nearly attacked the nurse. It was the same one who was so obnoxious to you when you'd woken up. Auntie made them let me stay with you and they went to the nearest Inn to wait for word from me and the doctor." She took a deep breath. "I didn't sleep a wink that night. I cried and cried and by the time you woke up, I'd almost given into the thought that…" she swallowed and continued. "That I'd lost another person I loved." She looked me in the eyes. "I honestly don't know what I'd do here without you." She said bravely.

My mouth opened and closed a couple of times before I found words. "Chelsea, I don't think I would have woken up if you hadn't been there. It was your crying that had me fighting through layers of unconsciousness." I stroked the side of her face. "I couldn't stand hearing something so sad."

She looked up at me, surprised, and I could see the hope brimming in her eyes. Knowing my actions were far braver than I felt, I took her face in my hands and leaned down. The knock on the door had us both jumping away.

"Hey, what are you two doing in there?" Mom called through the door. The look on Chelsea's face had me grinning.

"Wrapping presents. If I'm not allowed to peek, then you aren't either." Chelsea called dragging her hands over her face. With a delighted laugh, my mother left. Chelsea looked back at me and I knew both our faces held identical blushes. She sat down once more but didn't face me. "I wanted to tell you all this because I don't know if I could stand letting it go unsaid. Eddward, thank you. For everything. Your understanding and your comfort." She turned and hugged me tightly. "Thank you." She whispered.

She pulled back from me and I smiled down at her. "You're much stronger than you give yourself credit for." I murmured and kissed her forehead. I wanted to sigh but refrained. It wasn't yet time for anything romantic. Nothing more than comfort for now. I _did_ have an idea, though.

It was Christmas Eve and Mom was hosting her annual party. I dressed in black slacks and a dark green dress shirt. I left my hair the way it was before hunting up my black loafers. The Ed's would be over shortly as would the Kanker sisters. Mistletoe was hung somewhere near the kitchen and I did my best to avoid it.

I walked under it the same time as my dad and we both made disgusted faces at each other. Mom laughed and lightly shoved me out of the way. "You're in my spot." She said and pecked my dad on the lips briefly before continuing into the kitchen.

People were arriving and I decided to wait outside on the porch swing. It was surprisingly warm outside, so I made the most of it, swinging on the back porch swing.

"There you are." Eddy said and sat down with me.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you," I started and chuckled, "but that shade of lipstick isn't your color."

Eddy flushed and dug out a handkerchief to wipe his face with. "Lee got a little carried away." He mumbled and grinned. "Better?" I nodded and he put it away. "So, whatcha doin' out her all alone?"

I shrugged and leaned back comfortably. "Just waiting for the stars to come out, I guess."

"And Chelsea?" he asked and nudged me.

I looked towards the bathroom window on the second story. The light was off. "She's getting ready. Should be down shortly." I said calmly.

"So, are you going to tell me what the deal is between the two of you?" he asked and folded his arms when I started to look away.

"Well, other than the fact that I'm head over heels in love with her…" I trailed off.

Eddy whistled and kicked the ground to set the swing going. "She feel the same?"

"Not sure." I answered honestly. "Loving someone and being in love with someone are two different things."

"Too true, Double D, too true." He said casually.

"She loves me. But I have no idea about her feelings past that familial and friendly caring level." I muttered and sighed. I raised my face up to the sky and smiled as the first little star twinkled, making its presence known. 'I wish I knew…' I thought and paused when I heard a chorus of giggles and laughs. Eddy and I went inside and stopped dead in our tracks as Lee and Chelsea looked at one another and then up at the mistletoe.

"But you both walked under it." May teased.

The girls' brows rose and they giggled again. Lee grabbed Chelsea about the waist and dipped her as though they were dancing. "Too bad. I'm spoken for." Lee laughed and Chelsea burst into delighted giggles as the two started dancing to the low background music.

I laughed a little and watched, amused and entranced, as her white dress swirled around her. It was decorated with blue snowflakes and Chelsea had her hair up in a messy bun. She looked very cute. I couldn't help but notice the light make-up she wore. The soft pink lip-gloss and light gray eye shadow was very attractive.

When I saw Marie heading for me out of the corner of my eye, I made sure to get the hell away from the mistletoe. I sat on the couch and yelped as Lee twirled Chelsea right on top of me.

She laughed and batted her lashes at me. "Have we met before?" she said in a rather good southern accent.

"Yup." I said and poked her nose before helping her up. She looked a little flushed and I smiled. 'Maybe she _does_ feel the same…' I thought and bit back a wince as Marie sat down next to me. I noticed Chelsea look away quickly before walking into the kitchen with Lee, Eddy on their heels. "Hello, Marie." I said and smiled.

"Hello, Double D." she said quietly.

"I didn't think you were going to show up." I said conversationally.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Well, I thought you were still pissed at Lee." I said bluntly.

She looked confused. "What for? Is there something I'm missing?" she asked with one brow raised.

"Um, black eye?" I tried.

She laughed. "Wasn't the first time, and if we're still good sisters and friends, won't be the last." She said and kicked back.

"I have to say, you have a very masculine relationship with your sisters. I usually hear about brothers wailing on each other and being the better for it, not sisters." I explained when she looked offended.

"Oh, I see. Does that mean you think I'm butch?" she asked laughingly.

I laughed and held my fingers up, slightly parted. "Maybe just a little."

She lost her smile and looked straight at me in the way that always freaked me out. "Does that mean if I were more feminine you'd be interested?"

'Uh-oh.' I thought and backed up when she leaned toward me. "No. I happen to already have someone I'm interested in and I like to keep one love interest at a time." I said and tried to smile. Came out more like a grimace.

I stood when she tried to kiss me. I rolled my eyes at her muttered curse. She had to go and ruin a nice conversation with her… her… with her crazy.

I walked toward the kitchen and right into Chelsea. Lee and May burst out laughing. "Ow." I said rubbing my chest where her forehead met it.

"I second that." She muttered rubbing the top of her head. She looked up at me, then above me, and her face flamed but she grinned. I looked up.

"Oh." I said and felt stupid for saying it. Lee, May, and Eddy were sitting in the kitchen and I shrugged. Who cared? The door had already swung shut. "You know the rules." I said and earned a surprised bubble of laughter.

"Oh, yes. I do." She said and took my face in her hands. I felt my pulse race and my face flush as she pulled me down while rising up to meet me. I heard running footsteps in the background but barely registered it as our lips met softly. Even something so small as that sent an electric charge all the way to my toes. My arms encircled her of their own accord and pulled her closer.

I almost groaned as her fingers dove into my hair and ran down to the back of my neck. Surprising myself, I darted my tongue out to trace her lips. She gasped and opened her mouth for me. Taking this as the go ahead, I thrust my tongue inside her mouth and stroked hers with my own. Her body was flush against mine and her moan reverberated throughout my entire being. I shivered and barely refrained from whimpering when she pulled away for breath.

Her eyes were clouded and her mouth was wet and swollen. My _God_, I wanted her. "Wow." she managed breathlessly.

"Yeah, wow." I said just as breathlessly.

"What just happened?" she said after a moment. Looking around, I noticed Marie was gone. I shrugged internally and took Chelsea by the hand. I led her outside to the porch swing I had sat on with Eddy not twenty minutes before.

"I've been wanting to kiss you since the moment I set eyes on you." I said at length. She looked at me and her lips quirked in a smile.

"Really?"

I grinned. "Yes, really. The more time I spent with you and the better I got to know you didn't diminish that desire. If anything, it made it stronger. I guess after what just happened and how we both reacted to it, there's no point in avoiding the issue." Her brows shot up, and before she could be offended I continued. "I'm very much in love with you." I murmured and her eyes softened. She leaned over and embraced me tightly.

"I have to admit that it feels a lot better to hear it than to dream about hearing it." She whispered and kissed my cheek. I moved to pull away but she held on. "Does it surprise you that I feel the same?" she asked quietly.

"A little, yeah." I admitted when she finally pulled back. I took both her hands in mine and looked her straight in the eyes. "I love you, Chelsea."

"And I love you, Eddward." She whispered and leaned forward. I dipped my face to meet her for a second kiss. It was just as intense as the first and somehow, she wound up sitting in my lap. I cradled her close to me. When she shifted, she rubbed her rear directly against me in a way that had me tense and moan into her mouth. I felt her smile and she did it again. So did I.

"You can't keep doing that. I'm going to be in a lot of discomfort because of you, missy." I muttered against her mouth and kissed her a little roughly, a little desperately to prove my words.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" she panted in return and stood slowly, reluctantly.

I didn't release her hands, just sat and stared up at her. She looked thoroughly kissed and a little rumpled. I felt the same. It was then I realized I had an interesting taste in my mouth. Something reminiscent of strawberries. "Was the lip gloss you were wearing flavored?" I asked finally.

She started sniggering. "Yup." She said and cleaned up her face a little. I followed suite. We both looked good as new but there was no getting rid of the fact that we both looked rather pleased with ourselves and well kissed. She hugged me tightly, pecked me lightly on the mouth, and went inside. Giving myself a moment to 'calm down,' I walked in cheerfully, my hands in my pockets.

Looking around, I noticed Lee and May were cornering Chelsea and she was shaking her head furiously, blushing like mad.

Eddy looked up at me and merely winked. "So you guys an item then?" he asked conversationally, yet still low enough that no one overheard.

"I think so. We didn't really talk about that. But I learned that she feels the same about me." I murmured and he grinned.

"I can see that with how red your mouth is." He commented and waggled his brows. I flushed and grinned.

"Well, you're not really one to make comments. As I recall, you arrived with your girlfriend's lipstick smeared all over your mouth." He grinned and didn't blush. That irked me a little.

"I think of it like a hickey. It's her mark that I'm taken and that I'm hers. So, you're not going to embarrass me that way. I enjoy it." He said and grabbed the coke he was nursing.

I looked over at Chelsea who was laughing at something one of the Kanker sisters said. My lips curved. "When you put it like that, it sounds pretty nice. Can't say that I don't like it either."

The partygoers arrived and left throughout the night and by the end of it, Chelsea and I were exhausted. We had helped serve snacks and introduce people and we were ready for sleep.

"Eddward?" my mother called.

"Yeah?" I called back from my room.

"Come here." Was all she would say. When I got to her room, I saw what was the problem. The kittens were chasing a mouse and had it cornered. "Well?" she demanded.

I raised a brow. "Well what?"

"Get the kittens away from it and get your father!" she said, standing on her chair. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. I grabbed the kittens and held on as they meowed and fought to be set down.

"He-hey! Stop it!" I complained when they started to use claws. The one with socks stopped and stared up at me. I smirked. The other one bit me. "Ow! You little runt!" I muttered. 'Teeth are as sharp as freakin daggers…' I thought scowling as I went to go find my dad. I sighed when he licked at my hand in apology. "Smart little boy, aren't you?" I said and continued to hold them.

My dad walked in the door after waving off the last of the guests. "What's up?" he said when I called to him.

"There's a mouse in your room and Mom's pitching a spaz. She's standing on her vanity chair." I said and rolled my eyes. Dad swore and ran upstairs. I finally let myself laugh. Mom was scared to death of mice and no one could ever figure out why. I thought they were cute.

"Meow." And apparently the kittens thought they were food.

When Chelsea walked in from the kitchen, I stared at her deadpan. "Cloak and Dagger it is. This one's Dagger." I said holding up my kitten with the white tipped ears. "He bit me and his teeth are about as sharp."

"What did you expect? He's a kitten. Baby animal teeth are _always_ sharp." She said and took Socks from me. "And I feel like we should call him Socks but that's too cliché even for me so I guess we'll stick with Cloak." She grinned at me. We both jumped when we heard my mom scream. "What's going on up there?"

"There's a mouse in my parents' room and Dad's trying to catch it." I said and stroked my kitten's soft fur. I stared down at him with a raised brow. "That's some loud purr you've got." After settling the kittens down for bed with their little treat of watered down milk, we both went upstairs to ready ourselves for bed, too.

With the mouse situation taken care of and my mother calmed down, I bid my parents goodnight and crawled into bed exhausted. I smiled when my door opened slowly and Chelsea peeked her head through.

"Room for me?" she asked shyly.

"Always." I replied and lifted the covers for her to join me. She hit the lights on her way over and the room was thrown into darkness. I shivered slightly when she cuddled close to me and I felt her soft skin. She was wearing pajama shorts and a sports bra while I was only in a pair of boxer shorts. When her head tilted up towards me, I leaned down and kissed her softly. "Sweet dreams, sweetheart." I breathed.

"Sleep well." She whispered and pushed forward to kiss me again. Her tongue darted out this time around causing me to be the one to gasp. I groaned as she pushed her body flush against mine while her tongue swept inside my mouth.

I was either going to sleep really well or not at all.


	11. That'll Learn Ya!

_**A/N:**_ Sorry for the wait. I've been busy being a mom and I don't think the learning will ever end. Sorry it's short, but I hated the way I left the previous chapter. This is a little citrusy so if you don't like, don't read. Hope this is at least slightly satisfying. I have a couple of ideas of where this story is heading. But I'm also open to suggestions. I work quite well with them. R&R. I hope you enjoy!

_**Chapter Eleven: That'll Learn Ya**_

Chelsea sighed softly as I pulled her tightly against me. I kissed my way to her throat and nipped playfully at her pulse. "Are you sure you want to start something?" I murmured and smiled against her neck as she shivered.

"It feels so good." She whispered and nuzzled me. I nipped at her again. That wasn't an answer and I said as much. "I'm not positive about anything more than kissing at this point." She admitted with a sad sigh.

"I can live with that." I assured her and kissed her again. My tongue swept into her mouth and she moaned softly. She ran her fingers through my hair before grabbing a handful and giving a tug.

"You need another haircut." She murmured against my lips and I smirked.

"I don't know, I kind of like the tugging." I replied and nibbled her lower lip. She did it again, a little more sharply. "Ow!" I laughed.

"Too rough?" she asked innocently… which was ruined by her giggle. I pulled her close and just held her.

"Good night, cheeky girl." I said in my best British accent.

She burst into giggles all over again. "Good night, D." I stroked her hair for a little while, waiting for her breathing to even out and deepen. When it did, I kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Chelsea." I whispered. She sighed and I froze wondering if she had been awake. When she didn't move or say anything, I slowly began to relax. I let sleep pull me under as exhaustion powered behind it, urging me to sleep deeply.

When I woke up in the morning, Chelsea was facing away from me allowing me to spoon her, which I had done in sleep. After a moment, I realized my hand was almost underneath her sports bra, cupping her breast. My face flamed as I slid my hand away. Chelsea moaned quietly and I swallowed thickly. This was _so_ not fair. Her bottom wiggled against my, ahem, _good_ morning and I whimpered. This was beyond not fair.

She moved against me in the most enticing way, it was difficult _not_ to touch her. Sighing in disappointment, I went to sit up and was prevented. My gaze whipped down to Chelsea. She was still sleeping but she was rolling over to face me. She threw a leg over my hip and wrapped her arms around me.

Feeling unable to fight the pull, I leaned in to kiss her, hoping she'd wake and stop torturing me. She moaned against my mouth and deepened the kiss. Feeling desperate, I tugged on her hair to pull her head away from mine. She merely moaned louder and deepened the kiss to a frenzied pitch. I groaned and pulled her on top of me, not sure what I was doing, only knowing that somewhere in the back of my mind that I needed this. Her hips moved against me in a way that drove all coherent thought from my mind. All I could think about was her. The softness of her skin, the sweetness of her mouth, and the movements of her lithe body against me.

I stroked my hand up her body, hesitating briefly over her breast. Some thread of thought was telling me I needed to stop this before it went too far. Her body arched, forcing her breast into my hand. There went my hopes of stopping.

"Eddward." Chelsea moaned and clutched at me, burying her face in my neck.

I jerked back to reality and gasped at what was going on. "Chelsea?" I breathed.

She looked at me wide-eyed and red-faced. "Wow." She said and swallowed thickly. We were both panting, aroused, and embarrassed. "So, um, good morning."

"Please tell me you were awake and participating?" I begged and she smiled.

"For the most part, yes." She said and I breathed a sigh in relief. "I woke up while we were kissing." She said and I felt much better. I really didn't want to have just been taking advantage of her sleeping… even _if_ she had been instigating.

I laughed and pulled away from her. "So, aside from the new physical complications of sleeping next to one another, how did you sleep?" I tried to make it a little less 'Oh my, God!' and move on before my parents heard something and we'd both get _**"The talk."**_

She giggled, as I had hoped. "I don't know yet. I'll have to wait until it cools down in here and my heart rate returns to normal." I grinned at her and kissed her lightly on the mouth.

"We should both get up and get dressed. If either Mom or Dad heard us at all, we should be expecting a stern talking to and maybe a little uncomfortable speech about the birds and the bees." I said and she burst into delighted giggles.

"That would be hilarious and aside from not really bothering me, the only bad bit I could see from the outcome of this is that they will never leave us alone together again." She hugged me tightly before standing. "But if I really believed that, then I wouldn't want them to know. And I know your parents trust you and love you so that would probably never happen. If they _did_ hear us, they'll talk to us, but I think they'll treat us like adults."

I smiled up at her and earned another kiss, slightly more lingering than the previous peck. After she left, I heard my mother call to her and ask to speak with her a moment.

"Just a moment." I heard Chelsea say. She peeked her head back in my room and I was already half dressed. "Busted. Bollocks!" she whispered. I laughed as she closed the door and padded off to my mom's room. Not even two minutes later my dad knocked on my door. I was booting up my computer to check my e-mail, so I swiveled in my computer chair and said to come in.

Dad poked his head in and looked terribly uncomfortable. I gave my best innocent look and he stepped in, dragging his hand down his face embarrassedly. This was going to be good. He was already turning beet red.

"Mornin, son. I was wondering if I could have a word with you." I gestured to the other chair in front of my sketch table. Dad shifted uncomfortably and sat, taking a look at some of my blue prints before turning to me. "These are really good, son. What gave you the idea for them?" He asked and pointed to the hotel designs I had made a few weeks ago.

I shrugged and grinned, loving the way he desperately avoided the _talk_. "I always wanted to design a hotel and I had some cool ideas. So I made those, copyrighted them, and sent the designs off to a couple of architectural companies. I don't expect a call, but I'm always hopeful."

He gaped at me. "I knew you always wanted to be an architect, but I had no idea you were sending out designs already. You know, if anyone buys your designs, you could make upwards of twenty grand?"

I laughed. "So, Dad, what did you want to talk to me about?" He squinted at me and I struggled not to laugh.

"That's not nice to make your father squirm like that." He steepled his fingers like those corny old James Bond villains. "I have ways of making you pay." He joked. I really did laugh that time.

Deciding to give my dad a break, I looked him in the eye. "Dad, I love you and Mom and you both know that. But you should also know that Chelsea and I have become rather close. I'm going to make you feel much better by telling you what did and did not happen. We were making out. A lot. But aside from that, neither one of us is ready for anything more than kissing and cuddling." At my dad's sigh of relief, I reached out and pat his knee. "Honestly, I don't think I'm going to be ready for sex for a couple of years, let alone while I'm still living here. Willing, definitely, but ready? I don't think so.

"Also, I would never want to push Chelsea into anything she wasn't ready for, too." I smiled at the look my father gave me. I always did like the way my eyes were exactly like his. It made it easy to read him.

"And how do you know it's going to even be Chelsea?" he asked cautiously.

"I don't. But I do know that I've never felt like this for anyone before. Or if I have, it was certainly never this intense. I think I love her, Dad." I admitted. His eyes widened exponentially.

After a moment of watching me, he smiled. "I think it's safe to say she feels about the same. Of course, we'll never know unless she says so. And you'll never know if you don't tell her." He ran an amused hand through his hair. "I realized that almost too late with your mother." I blinked in surprise and he ruffled my hair affectionately. "If you're sure you love her and are in love with her, then you should tell her. Just… when you… you know… be safe." He said and made a face.

I laughed. "You know I'll be careful and use precautions. Now go tell Mom there's nothing to worry about before she has a conniption fit." I said and my dad burst out laughing.

"At least it's not another mouse to get rid of." This caused me to burst out laughing. Overall, it had been a really good morning.


	12. Kanker Sore

_**Chapter Twelve: Kanker Sore**_

I had refrained from telling my father that Chelsea and I had already verbally expressed our love for one another and I wasn't quite sure why. Especially since he'd encouraged me to do so in case I hadn't. It didn't really bother me; it was just a little weird.

It was time to go back to school and I was a little depressed I didn't have more time with Chelsea. The Ed's and Lee were over so often I only occasionally got to be alone with her. And because of the talk we'd both had with my parents, we were a little more wary and cautious of sleeping next to one another. Not to mention waking up and nearly tearing the small cloth barriers from one another. It made my throat tighten just thinking about it. Wow.

I held the car door open for Chelsea and she smiled coquettishly at me before climbing in. "And who says chivalry is dead?" she murmured.

I laughed and closed the door before rounding the hood and climbing in. "It's merely a dying art, my love." I said and kissed her hand. She blushed delicately and I smiled, loving that I could still bring color to her face despite how comfortable we were with one another.

The school day went by rather quickly and I was grateful. I had a surprise planned for Chelsea. I waited on the hood of my car for a half an hour before I couldn't stand the wait and had to go looking for her. I had just made it to the front office when Lee ran directly into me, knocking us both over in her hurry.

"D!" she screeched and clutched at me, crying.

"Lee? Lee! What's wrong?" I was beginning to panic. "Is it Eddy? Is he okay?" Oh, God. I'd never seen her so freaked out before.

"Marie! She- she- that stupid crazy bitch!" she screamed. My heart started speeding up and my hands shook as I rose and lifted her up with me.

"Lee! God damn it! Tell me what happened!" I demanded her, shaking her by the shoulders slightly.

"Marie attacked Chelsea and Eddy protected her. Marie stabbed him!" I froze in shock and begged her to lead me to them. We ran hand in hand into the quad where Chelsea was kneeling, Eddy's head in her lap, her delicate hands keeping pressure on his shoulder. They were covered in blood and Chelsea was bawling, leaning down to kiss Eddy's forehead. He grinned and grimaced, looking over when I collapsed next to them.

"Eddy! Fuck, you gonna be okay, man?" I asked just as the ambulance and police arrived. He nodded, his lips pressed together tightly in pain. I moved to let Lee and the paramedics take care of Eddy and even with the paramedics trying to help her, Chelsea stayed where she was, shaking violently.

"Stop touching me!" she screamed and the medic jumped away. I reached out and grabbed her face gently.

"Chelse, hey, it's okay. Eddy's gonna be okay." I murmured and her eyes looked everywhere but at me. "Hey!" I snapped quietly. Her eyes jerked to me quickly, locking with mine, but she kept shaking.

"Eddward?" she whispered. Tears filled her eyes and spilled over.

"Yes, baby, it's me. Let's go home and get you cleaned up, okay, honey?" I breathed and he eyes glazed over as she nodded. Shock was settling in and numbing her.

"Is he okay?" she continued to whisper.

"He's fine. He'll be sore and cranky, so nothing new, right?" I joked and she nodded again. I lifted her in my arms, assuring the paramedics I would be taking her home. I gave them my parents' phone number just in case before leaving. I set Chelsea in my car and buckled her in. 'Why do these things keep happening to her?' I thought furiously. She loses her family, gets attacked by some schmuck from school, freaks out cause my dumb ass gave myself a concussion, and now Marie tries to kill her and ends up nearly killing Eddy instead. What. The. Fuck?

I pulled out my cell phone and called my parents to let them know what had happened and that I would be bringing home Chelsea who was covered in Eddy's blood. I swallowed thickly and reached over to give a comforting squeeze to her thigh. She didn't respond in the slightest and it scared me. She wasn't even this bad after her parents and brother died.

'It's too much.' I realized suddenly. 'She's gone through too much in too short a time. She's having a breakdown.'

When we got home my mother was there helping Chelsea out of the car and leading her gently into the house. I felt absolutely useless. I sat in my room, huddled into a ball, listening to Chelsea cry brokenly as my mother bathed her. What drastic change from this morning. Things had been going fantastically… but not anymore. The straw that broke the camel's back, as it were. I wasn't worried about Eddy. I heard the paramedic say he'd only had a superficial wound. He'd just bled a lot because he was a hemophiliac and has always been prone to heavy bleeding. He was going to have some stitches but otherwise would be fine. And he'd have Lee fawning over him the whole time. But Chelsea was another matter entirely.

I called and checked on Eddy an hour later and it turned out he'd needed a minor transfusion and would be monitored overnight. Lee was staying with him and his parents were content that she'd watch over him. I called Lee after and asked the question that had been plaguing me since she'd said it. "Where the fuck is your psychopathic sibling?" I demanded in low tones so as not to be overheard.

A heaved sigh let me know I wasn't going to like her answer. "The cops can't find her. I was chasing after her when I ran into you. That's when I lost it." I nearly crushed my cell phone in my hand. "How is she?" she asked softly.

"You know the old question: How much is too much?" I said.

"This was too much, wasn't it? After everything she's been through, this is what broke her." She stated more than asked.

"I don't know what to do. She won't speak, she won't eat, she won't move without someone urging her. It's like she's not even here. I'm fucking freaked out! How can I help her?" I asked and fell backward onto my bed, throwing my free arm over my face to cover my eyes.

"I… I don't know, D. I really don't know." She said at length. I heard Eddy speak and then some shuffling as she passed the phone.

"After you eat dinner, bring her here to see me. Trust me. I think I know how to help." Eddy said vaguely.

"How?" I asked, all-too-hopeful.

I could practically hear his smirk. "Just trust me, dude. Make her eat something, and then come see me." He hung up on me and I shrugged. Couldn't hurt. I just wish I was the one that could help her.

It took a lot of coaxing on my part but I got Chelsea to speak to me. "I'm not hungry."

Well, it was a start, anyway. "I didn't ask if you were hungry. I said you need to eat." Her eyes flashed a little in annoyance and I smiled. I was getting to her. She finally gave in and ate some supper. She finished and I threw her over my shoulder, announcing that we would be going to the hospital to visit Eddy. Chelsea didn't struggle in the slightest but I noticed she didn't seem as lifeless as she buckled herself in. It had been four hours since the incident and she was finally starting to warm up. I was grateful it wasn't so bad as to have lasted days or weeks, even.

I wrapped my free arm around her shoulders and lead her into the hospital asking where Eddy's room was. Before I could finish my sentence, Lee ran up to us and crushed Chelsea in a bear hug. "Hey, little sister. Eddy is really happy that you're coming to see him." She said and Chelsea's head jerked up to stare at her in shock.

"He- he is?" she asked meekly. Lee chuckled and kissed Chelsea's cheek smackingly.

"Of course, ding bat. We all love you. And I'm so proud of him for protecting you before I could even blink." She sighed dreamily and Chelsea still looked disbelieving.

When we entered the room, Eddy started jokingly flexing. "If I were a Thundercat, I would be Lion-O, bitches." He joked and I had to laugh. He was acting the part of the cocky ass, just for Chelsea.

"How… how are you feeling?" Chelsea asked softly. Lee shoved her forward and Eddy immediately got her in a headlock to give her a noogie. She squealed a little in surprise and Eddy kissed her forehead.

"I'm just fine, little sis." He said, releasing her and giving her a genuine smile. "I'm really glad I prevented her from hurting you." I pulled Chelsea backward into my arms and held her tightly against me.

"Me, too." I said.

"So, don't blame yourself or even feel bad because things worked out fine." I sent Eddy and even stare and when Chelsea looked over at Lee, he mouthed one word to me. _Later._ I knew that meant he'd call me later and let me know what was up and if there was anything I should know. "So…" Eddy began and looked a little embarrassed. I was immediately confused. "When you, ah, give your report to the cops, could you play it up a bit? We all know what happened but I could really use the boost in rep." he admitted shyly.

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.


	13. Technical First Date

_**A/N:**_ A very citrusy installment. No lemon yet, but still, a warning must be issued. Graphic heavy petting near the end. You don't like, then just stop reading after Double D opens the manila envelope. You'll know what I mean when you get there.

_**Chapter Thirteen: Technical First Date**_

We left in good spirits, Chelsea with a small smile and I with a lighter heart. We went to the police station and gave our statements, Chelsea keeping true to her word. After we left she told me that she wasn't playing it up. That she didn't need to. Eddy really was the hero. Marie waved the knife around and started saying crazy things about how Chelsea was preventing her from winning my heart. (I gagged a little and shuddered.) Afterwards, Eddy saw what was going on and tried to calmly talk Marie down from the precarious position she put herself in. She was the love of his life's sister. He genuinely cared. But she didn't want any of it and lunged at Chelse with the blade. Eddy grabbed Chelsea and thrust her behind him, catching the blade in the front of his shoulder.

Marie screamed in rage but ran when Lee went after her, her sister's own rage intimidating in its ferocity. Eddy was perfectly fine for a moment until they realized his bleeding was getting heavier, not lighter. He started getting really dizzy and fell back against Chelsea. She lowered him to the ground and put pressure on the wound, talking to him to try to keep him conscious. She grew quiet and withdrawn once more and I vowed to distract her when we got home. I didn't want her to dwell on the fact, so, in the car I talked about how excited Eddy was to have a cool scar with a kick ass story to back it up.

"Oh, dear lord, he'll never shut up about it now." I joked and she giggled. I grinned. But, unfortunately, I had one question on my mind that weighed heavily. 'Where the hell is Marie?' Eddy called me after I texted him that Chelsea was asleep. "So, what are we going to do?"

I knew he'd know exactly what I was referring to. "I know I probably shouldn't have said that everything was going to be okay with Marie still on the loose. But Chelser's looked so sad."

"Chelser?" I asked in amusement.

"Caught that, didja? Well, she needs a nickname and I couldn't think of anything better." He defended. "Anyway, I wanted to warn you that if they don't catch the bitch, then you need to be on the lookout. She's coming after you or Chelsea. Maybe even both." My throat tightened at the truth of his words. I knew this. I already knew this. But Chelsea… "You need to make sure that Chelsea knows this, too. In the off chance that she's alone at one point and they don't catch Marie. She _needs_ to know. She also needs to know that we're all here for her and that it would hurt us more if she pushed us away right now in the hopes of protecting us." He warned and my mouth dropped open.

He really _did_ know her better than I thought. "You're right. I'll talk to her tomorrow about it. Thanks man. For everything."

Eddy's obnoxious snort had me smiling and rolling my eyes. "Dude, don't even worry about it. She's like the kid sister I never had."

"What about Sarah?" I cajoled knowing he'd freak.

"Sarah? Are you- what the hell- DUDE! She's like the little sister I never had, never wanted, and tried to kill twice! I would hate to be in Ed's shoes!" He said and grumbled a few expletives when I laughed. "Dickweed." He finished and hung up on me. I was still laughing but I knew it was only because it helped hide how scared I was. Marie would never get her hands on Chelsea. No matter what.

The next day proved to be awesome despite the attempt on Chelsea's life the day prior. We got a stay-home-from-school card thanks to my parents and I decided to make the best of it by taking Chelsea out on our first real date. I was _not_ about to let Marie ruin my relationship with the girl I loved. And just in case she was anywhere near, I rifled through my father's things in the garage.

"Ah ha! Found it!" I grinned as I pocketed the tazer gun. We weren't supposed to technically have it but I figured it to be a bit more effective than blade as I could fire it from a distance. When the garage door opened I jumped over to the washer and dryer, acting as though I were only checking to see if it was free for a load.

"Sorry, Eddward, I have dibs on the washer and dryer today." My dad said with a basket in hand.

I feigned disappointment and dropped my head. "Oh, fine. I can just do my wash tomorrow night." My dad rolled his eyes and shooed me out. "That was close." I breathed.

"What was?" Chelsea asked and I yelped, whirling around.

"Don't _do_ that!" I clutched at my chest and she burst out laughing.

"_Dread_fully sorry, darling." She smirked and planted a sweet kiss on my lips. I smiled against her mouth and pulled her closer, her hands carding through my hair. "Am I forgiven?" she murmured.

"Mmhm." I affirmed, refusing to let her go just yet. The washer lid closing back in the garage forced me to release her lest my father walk back in the house and catch us. Shifting my trousers awkwardly, I began grumbling about washing machines. Chelsea watched me in curious amusement, my grumbling becoming clear as my father came back in the house.

"What's he muttering about?" my father asked.

"The washing machine and bad timing, I think." Chelsea replied and my dad laughed.

I went upstairs and changed into a pair of green Dickie's shorts, pulled on my black Vans, and a black and green long-sleeved shirt. My mind was making fun of me for being nervous. 'It's not like you have to worry about impressing her, why are you nervous about your appearance?' My brain immediately shut up when she came into my room.

"D? Are you okay?" she grinned. "Is that drool?" she asked and I quickly wiped at my mouth and glared when she burst out laughing.

"That's not nice." I growled.

She shrugged, "Well, if you don't like it, I can always go change…" she trailed off when I walked over to her and tilted her chin up.

"We'd better leave before I spontaneously combust." I muttered and kissed her forehead. "I personally believe you wore that to tease me… and anyone else who looks at you." I groaned when she twirled away, her old school uniform skirt flashing her panties for a split second. I looked heavenward and whimpered. 'I can't believe she's wearing her old school uniform on our first official date. Dear God, why must you test me? Is any man that strong?' "What are you doing?" I asked gruffly as she leaned her head to the side and started braiding some of her hair.

"Putting my hair in pigtails." She said matter of fact.

I must have made some kind of strangled noise because she giggled and ran. I gave chase and caught her at the bottom of the stairs. "I need… blood... in my brain… to think." I panted. "No pigtails." She giggled again and I nipped at her ear affectionately as I held her close.

"Fine. Spoilsport." She muttered, shivering.

"Ahem." We looked over at my mother sheepishly, both of us smiling at her. "Here, Chelsea. You'll need a coat." She said and handed my little tease a black pea coat. The full picture of her made my gut clench hotly and I had to walk away before I embarrassed myself as well as my mother.

Once outside, I was able to adjust myself quickly so I could at least walk comfortably. Kind of. "Are you alright?" Chelsea asked sincerely.

I heaved a long suffering sigh and grinned at her. "You dress like that knowing what it'll do to me and you ask if I'm alright? Are you serious?"

She reached up and pulled my face down to hers. "Every girl wants to be noticed." She murmured and kissed me soundly.

If we kissed any more times, I'd probably pass out. Or ravage her in my car. 'GAH! Why would you put that thought in my head? Why, brain?' After that, that's all I could think about. I had to concentrate so hard on driving that it wasn't fair.

We arrived at my favorite restaurant for lunch and I grinned at her reaction. I had really hoped she'd like it. "Wow!" she bounced up and down and I had a flashback to when I'd first met her. I'd had an inner battle with my hormones then, too.

"I was hoping you'd like it." I said and ushered her into Islands, the Hawaiian surfer themed restaurant. She pulled me close, my arm automatically going around her waist.

We perused the menu and she set it down. "Will you just order for me? I have no clue what to get." She admitted and I grinned.

The server came over in their uniform Hawaiian shirt. Her hair was short, black, and curly and her face very pixie-like. "What can I get you guys?" She asked and looked up. Her brown eyes widened and I bit back a groan. "Eddward? Hey! How are you?" she asked and I held a hand up before she could hug me.

"Erin." I ground out as pleasantly as I could. "I thought you moved away?"

Taken aback but still happy to see me she smiled brightly. "I did. But I dropped out as soon as I hit eighteen, got my equivalency diploma, and got a studio apartment out here. What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a date." I said tersely. Her face fell as she looked over at Chelsea.

"Aren't you a little old for her?" she asked, sounding more like the obnoxious girl I wasn't too sad to lose the previous year.

"She's only one year younger than me. Just like I'm a year younger than you." I pointed out. She blushed and I realized it wasn't attractive at all. As Chelsea's whole face would softly flush, Erin's face splotched.

Erin stared at her for a moment and glared. "Do you speak or are you mute?" she snapped.

"Where the hell do you get-" I started but Chelsea held up a hand and smiled at me. The smile dropped as she regarded Erin passively.

"My name is Chelsea." She said quietly.

Erin stared down her nose at Chelsea and snorted. "Right. Nice fake accent."

Chelsea rolled her eyes. "Eddward and I met in England, where I was born and raised." Erin looked to me for confirmation and I grinned and nodded, folding my arms across my chest as I leaned back to watch. "Our mums were best friends, but I recently lost my family to a collision and his mum took me in. We got on right quick and it progressed from there." Erin started to speak but Chelsea held up her hand again and miraculously Erin quieted. "I do not tell you these things to garner pity or sympathy or even because I feel the need to explain myself to you. I don't. I want you to know that I love him and if you try to hurt or upset him in any way, shape, or form…" she grew quiet and leaned forward. "I will end you." Erin's eyes nearly bugged out. "And if I can't do it on my own, Lee Kanker will be more than happy to help."

At the mention of Lee is when Erin swallowed nervously, backing away. "Is it wrong that I've never been more turned on than I am at this moment?" I asked and Chelsea grinned. "Where did the inner tiger come from?" I asked curiously.

She blushed. "I guess when it's not about me, I get protective and angry." She shrugged and all I wanted to do was drag her out to my car and christen the backseat. I ran my hand through my hair and released a slow shuddering breath, beating back my inner caveman. 'Down, Caveward! Back!' I almost laughed at my inner monologue. I would have, too, if it hadn't been a genuine inner battle.

As it was, I scooted in the rounded booth and kissed her as deeply as I dared in the dim atmosphere. A throat clearing and a giggle had us pulling apart breathlessly. "Howdy, my name's Daisy and I'll be y'all's server today. Erin had to leave. I think she may have just quit." We both looked up and Chelsea squealed.

"Daisy! You didn't tell me you got the job!" Chelsea said and Daisy leaned forward blinking to focus.

"Oh, hey, there Chelsea! Yeah, my daddy may have influenced the pretty lady that runs this place but I still got the job. What're y'all doin?" she asked. The girl was as southern as could be. She had the southern drawl down pat and even wore American flag earrings. Yee-haw. I bet she had a pair of daisy-duke's and a flannel shirt with the sleeves cut off.

"Date." Chelsea said and smiled over at me. "Daisy and I share Phys. Ed." She explained and I nodded in understanding.

Daisy held out her hand and I shook it pleasantly. "Pleasure to meet you." I said.

"Back atcha, sugar. You treat her right, y'hear?" She demanded, hands on her hips.

"Like a queen." I reassured her. She grinned and I ordered for us. Lunch went much smoother after Erin's quick departure and Chelsea and I had a fantastic time. We left, and I made sure to hand Daisy her hefty tip personally.

"Where to, D?" Chelsea asked, linking her arm through mine.

"I figured we could make a day of it and go play some mini-golf or something fun." I offered.

She grinned. "I've never been golfing before." She said cheerfully.

"Mini-golfing." I corrected and chuckled. "It's a bastardization of golf fun for families and anyone can do it. Real golf is boring as hell." I said and wondered where my intellectual responses had run off to. She laughed and bounced in her seat the whole way. "Oh, my God. You ate Tigger!" I jokingly accused. She laughed again and pulled her long hair into a ponytail to keep in out of her face.

It was surprisingly warming up today and I had to take off my shirt to tie it around my waist. Chelsea paused, watching me and I grinned. I adjusted my black wife-beater and went to lock the car doors. "Wait!" She took her coat off and tossed it inside. "It's too bloody hot for that thing." She muttered and walked around to me.

I bit back a slew of pervy comments, wondering what the hell she was doing to me. My mind was constantly in the gutter today. Feeling rightly justified in ogling my girlfriend, I do. A lot. I pay for our putters and golf balls and begin to show her how to go about playing miniature golf. It was incredibly fun. I also learned a few new curse words along with more British slang.

"Well, if you just let me-" I said egging her on. She spoke more interestingly when she was annoyed.

"Oy! I can suss it out on me own! Faff off!" she snapped and then blushed looking a little embarrassed. "Sorry, love." I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing and watched as she missed the hole again. "Bollocks!"

Laughed out loud that time. She glared at me as I went to swing at my ball and missed completely. "Balls!" She laughed this time.

By the time we turned our putters and balls in, it was almost four. We left for home in good spirits and my dad rushed out of the house to greet us. "Look! Eddward, this is amazing!" he said holding a large manila envelope up. I raised a brow and reached for it.

When I saw what it was I screamed like a bitch. "Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" I tore into it and pranced about like a moron. "I can't believe it! They bought my design! Holy freaking Christ!" Chelsea looked absolutely confused, as did my mother. I was so happy I almost starting bawling like a little girl.

"What's going on?" Chelsea asked my mother.

"Got me. James seems to know as they're both dancing the same "happy jig" and screeching like chipmunks in a blender." She replied.

My dad ran over to her and picked her up, twirling her around. He spoke quietly and quickly to both Chelsea and Mom and they joined in on the celebrating. I pulled Chelsea close and kissed her hard. "Best. Day. Ever." I said and kissed her again, my mom and dad retreating cheerfully into the house to let me have my moment.

Eddy and Lee showed up moments later, having been in Eddy's house down the street. "What's the celebration about?" Lee asked. I tossed the envelope to her and continued to plunder Chelsea's mouth with my own. I wasn't done having my moment. When I finally pulled up for air, I was pressing Chelsea back against the side of my car and somewhere along the lines, her legs had wrapped around my waist. Shuddering, I released her and she slowly slid down my body until she was on her feet again.

"Damn, man, that was _hot_! " Eddy quipped and I grinned, not even bothering to fight off the oncoming blush. Chelsea rested her forehead against my chest panting and I gave her a comforting hug.

"We should go inside and finish celebrating." She murmured. Then she looked up at me, her normally bright blue eyes darkened to a midnight blue. "In your room. Alone. As in now." My eyes widened and I nodded wordlessly. "We'll call you two later." Chelsea said over her shoulder and I barely had time to grab the folder, nodding at the congratulations and lecherous wink Eddy gave me, before Chelsea grabbed the sleeves of my shirt still tied around my waist and pulled me inside the house behind her.

We rushed up into my room and as soon as the door clicked shut behind me, Chelsea whirled around, shoving me back against the door, and kissing me senseless. Hadn't I been the one in control before? Maybe Chelsea's inner tiger was still prowling around from earlier when she threatened Erin. Groaning at the memory, I hefted her up, her legs wrapping around me again, and walked with her in my arms to my bed. Our tongues fought playfully for dominance, neither winning nor losing. I turned and sat with her resting in my lap. Our moans mingled and I fumbled for my remote to turn on my stereo. Blink 182 came on and I internally shrugged. Good enough.

Chelsea ground her hips against me and I hissed in a breath through my nose. My left arm was tightly around her while my right hand trailed from her knee up the back of her thigh. She rocked against me repeatedly and I guided her hips nearly losing my mind from the friction. After a moment, I laid back and rolled so that I lay atop her still grinding our hips together.

"Oh, God, D!" she breathed in exasperation when I rolled off of her. "What are you-"

She froze as I grinned and rose to undo the shirt from around my waist. I pulled the wife beater up and off. She licked her lips which caused me to harden even further. I hadn't thought that possible. I knelt above her and slowly untucked her school blouse from her skirt. "Is this okay?" I asked. Without saying a word, she sat up and thrust her blouse up and off. It was my turn to be speechless. I merely groaned for the umpteenth time and laid on my side next her.

She pulled her hair out of its ponytail and I ran my fingers through it. She practically purred. "That feels good." She sighed and I continued a moment longer before trailing my fingers softly down her cheek to her throat. Her breathing hitched and trembled as I moved further down. Shifting, my mouth trailed after the path my hand created and she trembled along with her breathing. The clasp for her bra was in front and I pulled at it. It popped open easily and she whimpered as I nudged aside the cups with my nose. I leaned back to look at her and the breath whooshed out of me.

"My God, you're gorgeous." I breathed and caressed her breasts with the back of my hand. She gasped and I lowered my mouth to lick. I had to taste her. Taking a rosy peak into my mouth, I savored the sounds of her whimpers turning into moans. I trailed my hand down further and under her skirt. My fingertips trailed along the elastic and she actually growled.

"Stop. Teasing." She bit out. I nipped at her flesh and she threw her head back as I reached inside her panties. I slid one and then two fingers along her opening, rubbing her clit as I went. I nearly came just from touching her and finding her so wet. My fingers slid in, one, and then two and she cried out, bucking her hips. I moved my mouth back up to hers and kissed her hard.

"Fuck!" I hissed out when she freed me from the confines of my shorts. Her lithe fingers wrapped around me and began pumping. Kissing her again, my eyes rolled into the back of my head from the sheer pleasure she brought me. When she cried out against my mouth and gripped me tighter, I realized she was climaxing which caused me to reach my own.

Once we'd both started breathing normally, we cleaned up. I watched, still dressed only from the waist down, as she put her bra and shirt back on. She really was a sight to behold, golden brown hair cascading all around her, cheeks flushed prettily from our previous activity. I grinned up at her. She smiled, rolled her eyes and leaned down to kiss me.

"I love you, Eddward." She said and my chest tightened pleasantly.

"And I love you, Chelsea." I murmured against her lips. "I'm _really_ hungry now, though." I said and she laughed.

"Well, I'm sure supper will be ready soon and-" she was cut off by my dad shouting up the stairs.

"PIZZA'S HERE!"

"Score!" I jumped to my feet and grabbed a new shirt from my dresser. Chelsea rolled her eyes and smacked my butt before giggling and running out of my room. I laughed and gave chase after yelping in surprise. I looked around for her downstairs and raised a brow when she came down the stairs a few minutes later.

"What? I had to change." She said and raised her brow.

"Why- Oohhhhh. Right." I felt stupid. I blamed it on the endorphins. She wore a pair of jeans and a sports bra. That's it. My eyebrows shot up as she sauntered into the dining room.

"I went and bought more detergent, sweetie, so you should be able to do your laundry tonight." My mom said. Ah. That explains the super casual attire.

"Thanks, Auntie." I walked in and made sure not to make eye contact with my father. If I could tell when he had been fooling around with Mom, then he should have no problem figuring out what we'd just been up to. I was really glad we did not have paper thin walls in this house.


	14. Are You Crazy! Is That Your Problem?

_**A/N:**_ I swear real life gets in the way of everything. This chapter was a little hard for me to write because this situation ACTUALLY HAPPENED. To me. (Not the whole losing my parents and living with my bf thing, but the whole drama part after the shower bit.) It was a pretty insane part of my life. M for a reason. A little citrus, a lot of drama.

_**Chapter Fourteen: Are You Crazy? Is That Your Problem?**_

To say I was feeling fine would be a lie. I mean, physically? Oh yeah. I felt fantastic. The huge step Chelsea and I had taken in our relationship still set my mind reeling and I was floating on cloud nine! But mentally? Ugh. Marie Kanker was still on the prowl and I was absolutely terrified.

'Not terrified. Cautious.' I mentally corrected, patting the tazer gun in my cargo pocket of my jeans. Just to make sure it was still there. For the thirtieth time that hour. Scared, who me? Never.

"Double D! I-"

"GAH!" I whirled around and clutched my chest. "What's the matter with you? Going around shouting at people like that!" I demanded my voice an octave higher than it should have been.

"Uh, sorry." Ed said and looked repentant. Eddy was laughing hysterically and I glared at him. "I was just trying to get you to look over there." My tall friend stated and gestured to Chelsea and Lee.

"Helloooooooo nurse!" Eddy said as Lee bent over to pick up her purse from the ground.

Lee straightened, flipping him the bird casually, before straddling the bench at the lunch tables. Chelsea was also straddling the bench facing away from Lee so the redhead could continue brushing her hair. When Lee pulled out a pair of scissors from her purse, my stomach dropped.

"Not the hair. Not the hair! NOT THE HAIR!" My voice rose and sped up each time I said it and Lee gave me the dirtiest look before moving Chelsea's hair out of the way… to start cutting her sleeves off. We, the Eds, as a collective, slowly tilted our heads to the left in confusion. "What the hell is she doing?"

"Beats me but I don't think-" Eddy trailed of as his girlfriend pulled my girlfriend back against her generous chest to peek over Chelsea's shoulder to keep cutting. "Uh, what were we talking about?" he continued when Chelsea rested her head backward onto Lee's shoulder.

"Uh…" was my oh-so intelligent reply. Lee leaned her face down and whispered something into Chelsea's ear. My British beauty blushed softly and slowly began to smile. I, on the other hand, had to adjust my jeans. Again. Chelsea's brand new black, low-cut V-neck shirt was now a tank top. But Lee wasn't done. She put Chelsea's hair up in a bun and began cutting away at the bottom of her shirt in a jagged pattern… kind of like Tinkerbell's dress. Chelsea's knee-length blue jean skirt received the same jagged cut treatment. It wasn't knee length anymore. It was a mini-skirt so short, it was almost against regulation.

When Lee leaned back and asked Chelsea a question, she nodded excitedly and opened her backpack pulling out her black boots that I hadn't seen since she first moved in. She pulled out a pair of socks, too, and then proceeded to shove her flip flips into her bag. The finished product was a little more than I could handle at the moment. So I calmly walked over and sat down with them, asking the question that had plagued me since they began cutting Chelsea's clothes into shreds. Really sexy shreds.

"Why didn't you two do this before school instead of at lunch?" I looked Chelsea up and down and swallowed thickly. It had been a week since our first and only intimate exchange and I definitely wanted more. I was also more paranoid about Marie coming and taking that all away from me, but at the moment, my libido had the reins of thought control.

"We were going to but my alarm clock was broken from the last time it tried to wake me before I was ready and I smashed it." Lee said and shrugged as she continued to fiddle with Chelsea's appearance.

"You _do_ know that that's what an alarm clock's purpose is… right?" I asked and Lee rolled her eyes, ignoring me.

"And we're done." Lee announced, making Chelsea stand and turn a circle. Nodding at her own handiwork, Lee turned to me. "Whatta _you_ think, D?"

I bit my bottom lip and groaned. "I think I shouldn't stand up at the moment." Lee laughed in delight and Chelsea sent me a coy-under-the-lashes look that had me wanting to grab her and do something I had never done before at school. Ditch class.

"That's a damn good compliment." Lee stated and left to toss the scraps of trashed fabric.

I looked around and noticed that a handful of other students were staring at her. In awe and envy. I tried to fight him down, but Caveward overpowered my better judgment and forced me to rise. I sent a level stare to some guy as he was making his way over to Chelsea before taking her in my arms and kissing her senseless. The bell for class rang and I groaned, pulling away. Damn you, Caveward.

"I don't know whether to say 'Thank you' or 'You're welcome.'" Chelsea murmured and I chuckled. At least she wasn't mad… then again, if she knew my testosterone was forcing me to stake my claim she might get angry.

"Neither. Just get to class so this day can be over with and we can go home, already." I complained making her giggle. With a parting kiss we went to our separate classes, Lee nodding at me to let me know that she'd keep an eye on her for me. Relief washed over me each day she did this for Chelsea and I sat anxiously in class hating that I couldn't watch over her myself.

The teacher I assisted for final period kept me late to let me know that he was taking an early vacation for his wife's birthday and that he would be gone for the entire week next week. I assured him that I would subtly urge the substitute to keep the class on track in his absence. By the time I got to the meeting point Chelsea and I had set up, she was being chatted up by the guy I had tried to warn off her with my not-so-subtle claim.

He handed her what looked to be an invitation to a party. She took it and smiled excitedly and looked like she asked him a question. When he shook his head, she frowned. He spoke and she glared. I grinned as she shoved the invitation back at him and walked off. I jogged around the corner and smiled brightly at her. "Sorry, I'm late. Mr. Spencer needed talk to me. I get to try and make sure his substitute for next week doesn't screw the lesson plan up." She smiled at me and glared over her shoulder at the guy. He was still just standing there like an idiot looking sad and confused. "What's up?" I asked.

She huffed and rolled her eyes before explaining. "Dylan over there just tried to invite me to a party this weekend. I said it sounded ace and I'd see if my boyfriend and I could make it. He told me it was by invitation only and that you weren't invited. So, I told him I wouldn't be interested if that were the case. _Then_ he had the bloody gall to say forget you and to be _his_ date instead. I shoved the invite back at him and told him to sod off." I put my arm around her shoulder and tilted her chin up with my free hand.

"I love you." I said and kissed her soundly.

Her cheeks flushed in pleasure at my words and she smiled. "I love you, too, Eddward."

My heart did the usual flip at her response and I ushered her to my car. It was time to go home so I could be alone with her. Lee and Eddy showed up not ten minutes after Chelsea and I got home. I wanted to tear my hair out and scream at them to leave us the hell alone for one freaking day! They even stayed for dinner at my mother's invitation. By the time they left, Chelsea and I were in our separate rooms doing our school work.

After I was finished, the shower beckoned me. My back cracked when I sat straight up. "Ow." I muttered and began to strip. Wrapping my towel around my waist, I left my room, staring down as I adjusted said towel. "Ow!" This time my voice was joined with another.

"Sorry, love." Chelsea said rubbing her forehead. Beginning to apologize, I froze when I realized she, too, wore only a towel. The words died on my lips and I groaned. Was I being tested? Teased?

I was about to find my voice when my mother shouted up the stairs, "Bye kids! Don't wait up!"

Chelsea and I frowned at one another as the front door slammed shut and the locks clicked into place. "What the-" I started and stopped, grinning.

"Date night!" Chelsea and I shouted in remembrance. My parents went out on a date the second Wednesday and third Saturday of every month. They said it let them keep up with the romance and I laughed, plugging my ears, and shouting I didn't need details or an explanation as I was the kid, not them.

I looked at Chelsea, reached out to toy with a lock of her beautiful hair, before diving right in and asking, "Would you care to join me?" I knew my face was flaming; I knew my pulse was racing. But I really hoped that if she said yes, that I would be able to control myself and not try to take things too far. Seeing her wet and naked might prove to be too much for me, but damned if I wasn't willing to try.

Her blue eyes widened as a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Join you? In the shower? Do you think that's a good idea?" she asked playing coy.

I swallowed thickly and tried to discreetly adjust my towel. "The more I think about it; yes. Yes, I do." She giggled and shoved at me, bolting into the bathroom. She left the door open and I couldn't believe my legs weren't letting me move. When I heard the water start, I finally moved, walking to the bathroom hurriedly. Then the doorbell rang. "Mother fu-mmmrrrpph!" I slapped a hand over my mouth to muffle my cursing.

Cloak and Dagger bolted out of my parent's room and down the stairs. I heaved a sigh and was about to follow the kittens down when my towel was yanked off. I yelped and Chelsea grinned. "Whoever it is can piss off. We're busy." She said saucily and sashayed naked back into the bathroom.

My brain and body agreed wholeheartedly, following her into the bathroom. The doorbell sounded two more times before I became completely oblivious to everything except for Chelsea… standing naked under the hot spray of water. My entire body clenched hotly as I watched her tilt her head back to wet her hair, my eyes intently following the water as it sluiced deliciously over her body. I swallowed audibly, took a deep breath, and stepped inside the tub with her. The steam made me a little light headed. Or was it the fact that Chelsea hugged me and my brain was melting out of my ears due to the amazing sensation? She turned us so that I was under the spray, groaning at the fantastic feel of the hot water soothing my aching back.

"Feel good?" Chelsea asked after I closed my eyes and sighed. I could hear her amusement.

Smirking and not opening my eyes I nodded. If my eyes had been open, they would have rolled back into my head as she began kneading my lower back with those clever hands of hers. "If you don't stop, I'm going to fall over." I chuckled. She laughed and my breath hitched as I felt her body press against mine again, her lips softly caressing mine.

A loud bang had us both jumping and we froze, wide-eyed.

"What was _that_?" Chelsea whispered.

"It sounded like a gunshot." I replied, my throat tight. "And close." I held Chelsea tighter. "Baby, stay here. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" She asked a little panicked. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'm just gonna peek out a window. If anything's wrong, I'll call the cops. I promise." Reluctantly, she let me go and folded her arms across her chest. I think she was trying to look severe but the look was ruined as the pose served only to lift and press her breasts together enticingly. "I will definitely be right back." I practically growled. She fought a smirk and lost before rolling her eyes and shooing me.

Severely annoyed and hoping a car had merely backfired, I wrapped my towel around my waist to make my way to the closest window. Which happened to be at the top of the stairs. Which happened to overlook my front yard. Where a crowd was gathering, many with cell phones out.

"Damn it." I muttered and proceeded to get dressed. "Baby, you need to get out and get dressed." I said and the water immediately stopped. I watched Chelsea step out of the shower and hated whoever or whatever was causing the ruckus outside. "Not fair." I whimpered as she bent over naked in front of me and picked her towel up off the floor. She smiled, walking to her room to change. "Damn it, damn it, damn it…" I continued to mutter as I made my way downstairs.

When I reached the front door, I heard sirens. 'Uh oh.' I really, _really_ didn't want to open the front door. I must have been frozen for at least a minute because I started when Chelsea slipped her hand into mine. The door opened, Chelsea using her free hand, and we both gasped.

An officer's hand was raised as if he was about to knock and he froze. Water was dripping into my eyes from my hair, and Chelsea squeezed my hand tightly as she looked past the cop. "It's Marie." She whispered.

"I'm Detective Winston. I need to ask you two a few questions." Chelsea stepped back and we both moved to the side to allow him in. I couldn't stop staring outside, though. Paramedics were loading an unconscious and bloody Marie Kanker while another officer was prying a gun from her hand.

"Oh, my God." I breathed.

"I take it the two of you know her?" he asked, his face hard and unreadable. He looked almost too young to be a cop, his face clear of blemishes or wrinkles, but his eyes spoke volumes of experience.

I gestured for him to sit in my father's recliner as Chelsea sat down next to me, clutching my hand for dear life. "Yes. We know her." I said finally. "Can you tell us what just happened?" I asked running a tired hand through my hair.

"It appears that the young woman-"

"Marie Kanker." Chelsea said softly.

"Marie shot herself. Do you have any idea why she would do such a thing?" He asked. Chelsea's head shot up.

"Is she dead?" she asked fearfully. I released her hand and put my arm about her.

"Not yet, but the paramedics said her chances for survival are slim. They have all the details." He began but Chelsea shook her head.

"I don't want to know." She whispered and turned her face into my chest. I held her even tighter.

"What were you two doing when the gun went off? Did you even hear the shot?" he asked.

Chelsea and I looked at one another and both our faces flamed. "We were taking a shower." I mumbled and for the first time, I saw Detective Winston's mouth twitch in a smile. "My parents don't really need to know that." I said pleadingly and looked him in the eyes.

"It doesn't pertain to the case. No worries." He said and cleared his throat. "So, you two were otherwise occupied when you heard the shot?"

I nodded. "I heard someone ringing the doorbell and ignored it, we fooled around a bit, heard the shot, and I went to peek. I didn't see anything but I noticed a crowd beginning to gather, so I told Chelsea to get dressed. We opened the door just as you were about to knock."

"Why did you ignore the doorbell?" he asked. I bit my lip, looked down at Chelsea, and looked back at the Detective. He coughed to cover his laugh and shook his head. "Never mind. Stupid question. How do you know Marie?"

I groaned. "I've known her since elementary school. She and her two sisters were obsessed with my friends and I at that age. Lee wound up dating my best friend Eddy, May lost interest in Ed after a while, but Marie… she never left me alone."

"Eddward…" Chelsea breathed and looked up at me in surprise. She hadn't known the problems with Marie had lasted so long.

"Wait," Winston asked, looking more amused, "you and you're two best friends all have the same name?"

I sighed and nodded. "The only difference is that my name has two D's and we all go by different nicknames." Detective Winston nodded thoughtfully. "Anyway, there's a warrant out for Marie." He looked at me in surprise. "She tried to kill Chelsea last week and wound up stabbing Eddy. He had to go to the hospital for a transfusion and stitches."

Detective Winston stood. "Okay. I think I'm getting the picture here. I'm going to call the hospital and make sure that if she's alright, that she go to the psych ward for evaluation after I verify your statements." Chelsea looked up at me and looked so lost, all I could do was lean down and kiss her. I didn't know what else to do. I escorted the Detective out, answering a couple more routine questions and giving him the Kanker's contact information before closing the door.

"What the fuck." I muttered. My cell phone rang twenty minutes later and I groaned. I should call my parents. "Hello?"

"Double D." A hoarse voice whispered.

'Fuck me.' I groaned internally. "What do you want?" I said softly, wanting her to just leave me alone forever.

"I just… they said… not gonna… live." Her sentences were broken and I could have sworn I heard her laughing. Maybe crying. "Feels like… Fight Club. Like I killed… the crazy part…"

My heart twisted painfully in my chest. I wanted her to leave me alone. Not die. I'm not a monster. "Marie… what do you want?" I asked again, just as softly as before. Chelsea was plucking away thoughtfully on her guitar looking beautiful and lost.

"Can I say… I'm sorry… in person?" she rasped and my throat tightened. Did I dare? I couldn't leave Chelsea home alone. What would it do to Chelsea emotionally to face Marie? Who cared if she was dying in a hospital bed. Was I willing to put Chelsea through that? "Wanna… 'pologize… to Chelsea… too." She whispered.

"Hold on." I whispered and set the phone on the counter. I walked over and knelt before Chelsea. She set her guitar aside and smiled softly down at me when I took her hands in mine. "Marie is on the phone. She said she wants to apologize in person. Are you okay with that?" I was completely blunt.

Chelsea's hands squeezed mine in reflex as her breath caught. "I… I don't know. Is she…" she couldn't finish the sentence.

"I don't know if she's going to live or not. It could very well be another one of her tricks. I wouldn't put it past her even if she _is_ dying." I replied.

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Benefit of the doubt." She murmured and rose, pulling me to stand with her.

I picked my phone back up and heard Marie's rattling breath. "We'll be there in ten." I said, remembering the name of the hospital emblazoned on the side of the ambulance. On the way to the hospital, I called my parents and explained everything as briefly as I could. They were both appalled and proud that I was willing to grant Marie a last request. Chelsea and I entered the hospital hand in hand, not surprised to see Lee and May crying and holding one another.

Chelsea walked over and held them both while they thanked her over and over again for coming. For letting Marie try to apologize to her. Chelsea said nothing, only nodding, kissing Lee's cheek as she was ushered into Marie's room in ICU.

I stood with May and asked. "Is this really it?"

May nodded, her blonde hair bouncing as she cried. "The doctor said she has an hour, tops, even with the machines helping her to breath. They can't fix the organs she trashed." She murmured and wiped her eyes. "Seriously, thanks for coming. I still have a bad feeling, but I think it's just about over." She whispered and I had no idea what she was talking about. "Marie is crafty… even now." She whispered though I wasn't sure I'd heard right.

Moments later, an angry Lee ushered a disgusted looking Chelsea out. I was about to ask what was wrong when Lee shook her head and jerked her thumb behind her, telling me it was my turn. Ridiculously confused and worried about Chelsea, I wondered what Marie had said.

"Marie?" I asked and shut the door behind me.

"Oh, Dub," she started coughing and her hand came away bloody. I fought the shudder and stayed at the foot of the hospital bed. "Double D, I'm… so glad you came." She shivered violently but smiled at me none-the-less. How was it she was even creepier now than ever before?

"Well, I figured it couldn't hurt." I said quietly.

"I'm so sorry… for all… the trouble… I've caused." She wheezed and smiled. "Loving… morphine, though." I sighed and waited, knowing she had more to say. "Can you… forgive me?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I think I can do that." I said and offered her a small smile. She held her hand out and I moved a little closer. Unfortunately, too close. "What are you-" she snatched my wrist and yanked me down, pressing her bloody mouth to mine.

Wrenching away violently, she tried desperately to hold on. "Dub D… please… don't want… die a virgin…" the look in her eyes absolutely terrified me. More disgusted than I thought humanly possible I back pedaled from the floor where I had landed before scrambling to my feet.

"Are you crazy? Is that your problem?" I exclaimed.

"PLEASE!" she screamed as her body started convulsing. "NO!" she screamed as I ran out the door and alarms started screeching. I noticed nothing but myself as I stuck my head over a trashcan and vomited.


	15. Oh, Baby!

_**A/N: **_ So, yeah. About how I mentioned I actually lived through the whole suicide thing in the last chapter, let me explain real quick. It was ten years ago, right before I turned 16. This guy was stalking me for a solid year in school even though I showed no interest and had been in the same relationship with another guy since beginning high school. He tried to woo me away, but the harder he tried, the more freaked out I became. On my birthday, he showed up at my sweet sixteen, stabbed himself when no one answered the door and, once he was gone and in ICU, called and begged me to come to the hospital. (I have no clue how he even got my home number) I felt bad, not knowing he had stabbed himself, and hesitantly agreed. My bf came with me for moral support. The guy fuckin grabs me, kisses me, begs me to not let him die a virgin and passes out with my wrist trapped in his hand. He seized and died while the nurse pried his hand off of me. I didn't leave my room for a couple weeks except for the bathroom breaks I allowed myself in the middle of the night. My many siblings were very caring and sweet, bringing me food and trying to take my mind off of it. They never tried to make me leave my room, though. They waited for me to be ready. I still have nightmares about the whole thing but they don't affect me like they used to.

People say the best stories and jokes come from real life experiences. So, I decided to buck up and use one of mine. So far, it hasn't had the kind of reception I had expected and for that I am grateful. Anyhoo, enjoy the next chapter. Sorry for the rant/explanation. Didn't feel right just sayin "Hey! I went through that, too!" I think D has it worse. Especially with the evil I am about to commit.

_**Chapter Fifteen: Oh, Baby!**_

I wasn't going to the funeral. I refused. I didn't care if it made me a bad person. She was finally gone forever and I wouldn't have to worry about her hurting Chelsea and I ever again. But I had no respects to pay. She hadn't earned any.

The hospital tested me at May's behest. She said Marie might have given me something through the forced kiss. Chelsea hadn't heard that, so when she tried to kiss me and soothe me, I pushed her away. She hasn't spoken to me since, keeping herself locked away in her room. Is it wrong that I was glad Marie was dead? It was, wasn't it? I'm a horrible person. At least I didn't have some oral disease.

A knock on the front door had me sighing heavily. I wasn't finished sulking. Upon answering it, I couldn't believe it. "Lee?" I asked and she gently pushed past me.

"D." She said softly and leaned over to kiss my cheek. She continued past me, up the stairs, and out of sight.

'What the hell was that about? Shouldn't she be at the funeral home?' I hadn't seen Lee since she drove Chelsea home from the hospital two days ago. It was Saturday morning and the Kanker family had arranged for a quick funeral. They couldn't have a proper one as they were Catholic and Marie had killed herself. According to their faith, she was going to Hell. Their parents were devastated but May and Lee had assured me they had made peace with their sister not being there long ago. They didn't blame me for her psychosis. If it hadn't been focused on me, it would've been some other poor sap.

Lee came back down the stairs moments later dragging a flushed Chelsea. "You two have some talking to do. D? Thank you for going to the hospital even though it hurt you both. You're a good person." She kissed my cheek again and left a fidgeting Chelsea who looked anywhere but at me.

I locked the door behind Lee and stopped nervously about a foot away from Chelsea, my hands itching to pull her close. But she still hadn't forgiven me. "Chelsea." She flinched at the sound of my voice and my heart wrenched painfully in my chest. "Will you please talk to me?" I begged in a whisper. I didn't dare speak normally for fear she'd flinch again.

She looked up at me finally and I could see her eyes were red and tear-filled. "I'm so sorry!" She cried and threw herself into my arms. Completely taken aback and confused, I could only hold her, murmuring nonsensical endearments while she cried. She calmed down a bit, so I led her to the couch to sit down. My parents made themselves scarce and the kittens watched us curiously from the floor where they had been play-fighting only moments before.

"Why on Earth would you have anything to apologize for?" I finally blurted.

"Because," she hiccupped, "because the night at the hospital… May called me and told me why you pushed me away. I felt like an idiot. But at the time, all I saw was you looking at me like I was arse over elbows. You looked so horrified and disgusted. I thought it was me. I didn't know it was because Marie had kissed you and you thought you might've caught something. I felt like such a moron so I hid in my room. I couldn't face you after everything that happened that night." She sobbed again and buried her face in my neck. "And I'm a monster." She whispered brokenly.

"What?" I asked incredulously. "No you're not!" I denied vehemently.

"Yes, I am!" she contradicted. "I'm glad she's dead! I'm glad. I'm relieved! She's gone and it's like a stabbing between my shoulder blades has suddenly vanished. No more looking over my shoulder. Because of her, my whole comfortable new life went tits up! Right now… I don't know how to fix it."

I turned her face towards me, thumbed the tears from her cheeks, and kissed her very, very softly. "If you're a monster, then so am I." I murmured. "I'm relieved she's gone, too. I'm glad she's dead. She can't hurt us or anyone else ever again."

Chelsea pulled away from me to look in my eyes. I don't know what she was looking for but she seemed to have found it as she smiled and just leaned into me while I held her.

An hour later, there was another knock on the door. When I answered, I was even more shocked than I had been when Lee had been on the other side of the door. "Detective Winston?" He nodded and offered a tight smile. I sighed. "I'm guessing you're here on business, then?" I stepped aside and led him into the living room.

"I just have a couple of questions. Your girlfriend, Chelsea isn't around, is she?" he asked hesitantly. That couldn't be a good sign.

"Uh, no. She went out grocery shopping with my mother." I said and shifted uncomfortably.

"Good. Then I'll make this brief. Were you aware that Marie Kanker was pregnant when she died?" My jaw felt like it was gonna fall off.

"WHAT?" My voice cracked in horror and shock. "Oh, my God! I thought she was still a virgin!" I shuddered remembering my last moments with her. "She begged me not to let her die a virgin when she started having a seizure." I shook and fisted my hands in my lap. When I looked up at Detective Winston he was eyeing me speculatively. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Would you be willing to give us a DNA sample?" he asked quietly.

I was speechless. But only for a moment. "Are you fucking kidding me? You think _I_ could be the father? I would _never_ sleep with her! I'm still-" I blushed and ran frustrated hands over my face. "I'm still a virgin."

"Then you wouldn't mind giving me a DNA sample?" he hedged, his face hard and unreadable.

I heaved an annoyed sigh. "Of course not. I mean, it pisses me off but I'd rather get my name cleared sooner rather than later." I muttered. When he pulled out a big Q-tip like … _thing_, he asked me to open my mouth so he could swab the inside. I made a face after he finished and wiped the back of my hand over my mouth.

The Detective pulled away from the drive right when my mother and Chelsea came back. 'Great.' I thought in annoyance. 'Now I have to explain what he was doing here.'

"What was that all about?" Mom asked curiously.

"A very disturbing follow-up. Despite the overwhelming facts that she killed herself, Detective Winston is still following other leads and looking for more information. I personally think that he just doesn't want to believe that a teenaged girl would kill herself despite all of the facts." I muttered and helped them bring in the groceries. Chelsea kissed my cheek and started making dinner. My dad had asked her to make Bangers again.

When I started up the stairs, my mother put a hand on my shoulder. "So, what were you holding back? Is there something you don't want Chelsea to know?" She asked very quietly. I heaved a sigh and rested my head on her shoulder. "What's wrong, pumpkin?"

"Marie was pregnant. He wanted DNA to see if I could be the father. Which pisses me off cause I'm a virgin." I said softly. She ran her hands through my hair and kissed my forehead.

"I'm proud of you for cooperating and not just being stubborn and refusing cause you were mad." She said. I rolled my eyes and she cuffed me on the back of the head. "But you also had a right to refuse, Eddward. He has no right to ask anything of a minor. Especially without a parent or guardian present."

I blinked at her and frowned. "I should have remembered that." I sighed. Again. "I just wish he would close this stupid, and obvious, suicide so we can all go on with our lives. It's like Marie's harassing me from beyond the grave. Instead of creeping me out, it's just pissing me off." Mom hugged me and smiled.

"Soon, pumpkin. It'll be done soon." She said and tapped my nose with her finger. "Until then, try not to worry about it so much. And how come you didn't want Chelsea to know?"

I groaned and dropped my head back, closing my eyes. "Stupid fears that have no real basis. I just… didn't want her to doubt me. Even for a second."

"You know, a lie by omission is still a lie." She said and I winced. "Good relationships take communication and compromise. Be honest with her and show her your fears and frustrations. Don't hide it. That will break the trust you've already built." She walked away and I stared after her.

I still was internally debating whether or not to tell Chelsea when my dad came home. "Bangers!" he called cheerfully.

"Well, hello to you, too." Chelsea laughed and I felt a smile tugging at my lips. I didn't really have anything to worry about. I could talk to her. Should talk to her.

"Hey, Chelsea?" I called and couldn't help but laugh heartily when my dad started singing "Hey, Jealousy" with Chelsea's name replacing the word 'jealousy' and I wondered something… "Dad? You do know the lyrics are "Hey, jealousy," right?"

"….." I waited for him to reply. "Are you sure?" And I burst out laughing. I waited until after dinner to talk to Chelsea about the real reason for the Detectives visit. And she was totally understanding.

"For being exceptionally intelligent… you're kind of an idiot." She said and I couldn't help it. I pouted. "But it's alright, love. I understand. All things considered, I'd have been hesitant in your shoes, too. I'm just glad you actually talked to me about it. _That's_ the biggest reason as to why I'm not worried and that I still completely trust you." My heart did that funny cartwheel in my chest and I just held her.

"Sleep here tonight?" I asked softly. She smiled and kissed me softly.

"Okay." She whispered. I was comfortable and content and slept very well that night. It wasn't until the wee hours of morning that I woke up with a start.

"Chelsea?" I asked and gasped when she bit down on the junction of my throat and shoulder. "What are you doing?" I breathed.

"Hush. We don't want your parents to hear us again." She whispered and I groaned. Who needed sleep? Not me!


	16. Learning Curve

_**A/N:**_ I apologize for the way I left off the last chapter. I didn't notice until I went back to see where I had left off that it hadn't saved the last paragraph I wrote. It was a dream. The naughty bit at the end was a dream. My bad. I'm fixing it in the beginning of this chappy cause I don't feel like rewriting what I can't remember entirely and having to reload it. So, nyaaaaaaa…. Anyway, I hope this clears it up and that you enjoy.

_**Chapter Sixteen- Learning Curve**_

I smirked in the mirror and rolled my eyes at myself. I couldn't believe I shot awake with a yelp at the antics of my dream. Maybe sleeping next to Chelsea was a bad idea until I could manage to control myself a bit. She would never wake me up like that… well maybe if we had been married for a while or something. Splashing water on my face I went back into my room. Glancing at the clock, I decided to just stay awake. It was six in the morning and I didn't want to wake Chelsea while I was still embarrassed and feeling the effects of the dream.

"Morning, kiddo." My dad said and ruffled my hair affectionately. "What are you doing up so early?" he asked. It was actually pretty unusual for me to be awake this early on a weekend.

I shrugged. "I think I'm just hungry." I replied after my stomach growled. Dad chuckled and handed me a cup of coffee. "Thanks." Murdering it with flavored creamer seemed a fantastic idea. It was definitely a delicious idea.

"I was gonna make Eggs Benedict. You interested?" he asked , green eyes practically twinkling.

"I don't think there's a word I can use that would say 'Yes, please, God,' strongly enough." I said practically drooling. If there was a meal my dad could cook, it was breakfast. The man was mean with a skillet. "I'll get started on the hollandaise." I offered as he chuckled and nodded. It was hard to not be amused when looking at the two of us. We moved around the kitchen in tandem, perfectly avoiding and aiding one another. Not to mention we both wore grey sweatpants and no shirts.

"Bacon?" he asked and I looked at him as if he were stupid. "Heh, heh, okay. Okay. Yes. Got it." He disappeared for a second and came back with a black t-shirt on. "I've learned my lesson from the grease gods." He muttered and rubbed his chest in pained remembrance. I couldn't help but laugh. I loved these moments with my father. We were always so busy with living our own lives that we often didn't get to bond like this.

"That smells so good." My mom yawned and set the table, still in her robe.

"I second that." Chelsea piped up. "The scent of scrummy food woke me up."

"It means scrumptious, sweetie." My mom said when my dad and I looked confused.

"Gah! OW!" I shouted and ran to hide behind my mother. "What the _hell_? !" I yelped, rubbing my lower back. "It got me from across the kitchen!"

Mom wiped the grease off my back clucking her tongue in disapproval. "You shouldn't be in the kitchen without a shirt when there is something like bacon cooking. You should know better."

I squinted at the stove. "Evil."

Chelsea laughed and covered her mouth, looking away quickly. Once everything was finished cooking and being prepared, we all sat down to a nice family breakfast. My cell phone rang at eight on the dot and I didn't recognize the number… but the name on the Caller ID registered. Winston. The detective.

"Eddward speaking." I answered calmly, though my palms were sweating.

"Eddward, this is Detective Winston. I'm calling to let you know that the tests were negative and that you've been cleared." He said and sounded disappointed.

"I knew they would be, but thank you for calling me." I said politely.

"You're, uh, welcome." He said and was quiet.

"Something else you need?" I prodded.

"Would you happen to know if she was dating anyone before ending up at your home?" he asked at length.

"No. To be honest, I actually believed she was a virgin until you told me she was pregnant." I said and frowned when Chelsea's head shot up to look at me. I mouthed "What?" to her. She held her hand out for the phone. "Chelsea wants to speak with you, Detective." I gave it to her the phone.

"Detective." She greeted. I listened as she hummed an affirmative of something before speaking again. "Yes, actually. Aside from name-calling I didn't really have any interactions with her. But I notice things. She spent a lot of time with a boy from school. Yeah. No. His name is Kevin Jones. Yes. You might. I don't know. Yes. You're welcome." She hung up and handed me my phone back.

I was gaping at her. "Kevin? !" I exclaimed. She sighed and nodded.

"I know he can be an absolute prick but… he loved her. And he was so sure he could get her to stop chasing after you. I guess he hadn't anticipated her being completely and genuinely mental." She looked very sad. "He'll be crushed when he finds out." She whispered.

When I could breathe again I asked, "How do you know all this?"

She blushed. "He apologized to me for grabbing me at the mall. We got to talking and eventually he told me about how he was technically dating Marie but she never stopped talking about you. He wanted so badly to change her mind and for her to love him instead. He thought for sure after they slept together that she had changed. Then a month later she tried to kill me. He was devastated. He thought she _had_ changed her mind. I did, too." She whispered and sniffled.

I pulled her close utterly confused and saddened. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because they weren't my secrets to tell and it wasn't your business. We had no reason to suspect she was going to lose her mind." She murmured. I nodded, understanding. She was just being a good friend.

Monday at school was weird. And exceptionally uncomfortable. People who had never talked to me before came to ask me what had happened and if Marie Kanker was actually dead. It took an enraged Lee to protect me and keep people away from both me and Chelsea.

"Inconsiderate assholes." Lee muttered and sat in Eddy's lap.

"It's okay, my little hell cat." Eddy crooned and stroked her hair. She sighed heavily and rested her head on his shoulder. When Kevin walked over to our group, I was immediately on guard despite knowing he was only a friend of Chelsea's. 'Try telling that to Caveward.' My mind complained as my arms tightened around her.

He was crying and paused in front of Lee and Eddy. He wouldn't look at anyone. "Lee? Chelsea? Can I talk to you?" he asked, his voice cracking and sounding pained. I gave Chelsea one last squeeze before forcing myself to let her go. Lee rose and both girls followed Kevin to an empty lunch table. Eddy and I watched in interest. They said and he murmured something to them before breaking down and bawling, his head buried in his arms on the table.

Lee cried, too. Chelsea had her hand over her mouth and she looked unsurprised, but pained nonetheless. The girls put their arms around him and held him while they all three cried. It felt wrong to watch but the rest of the school seemed to have no problem. I even saw a couple of the school's rumor mill move closer to listen in. Lee noticed immediately and screamed for them to: "Fuck off, ya nosy bitches!"

When the bell rang to signal the end of lunch, the girls rose and escorted Kevin to the front office. Eddy and I… well, we went to class. Not before trying to follow and being shooed by Lee and Chelsea, though. Can't say we didn't try.

When school let out, we ran into Ed. He'd been out and about for most of the school year. Well, at least since he started dating Naz. "She broke up with me." He said, frowning. Eddy and I patted his back awkwardly.

"Don't even think about it, man. She's not worth your time. There's other fish in the sea." Eddy said and grinned at Ed's response.

"I _love_ fish!" he chirped cheerfully. And that was the end of that. Eddy showed off his new scar, even though Ed had visited him in the hospital. "Why does it say 'Lion-O' in pen on your shoulder?" Ed asked and I burst out laughing.

"Ed! Let's go!" Sarah called. Eddy shuddered and bolted, not wanting to incur her wrath lest he say something stupid. Again.

"In a minute, Sarah." He called back in annoyance. I smiled over at her and waved. She waved back and hopped up on the hood of Ed's modest Grand AM to wait. She'd learned some patience over the years and we Ed's were all very grateful. Sarah used to be a vicious little thing. Still was some of the time, but she'd mellowed out after some anger management classes at the behest of her mother. I chatted with Ed a moment more and raised a brow when I saw a blond boy walk over and kiss Sarah's cheek. He was, as Chelsea would say, fit.

When Sarah blushed, my eyebrows flew up. "Who's that?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, that's Jimmy." Ed said nonchalantly. And my jaw went slack.

"No way! Really? Little Jimmy all grown up? Wow." I breathed.

"Yeah. He's courting Sarah but she doesn't know it, yet. He's constantly trying to impress her. Succeeding, too. When she realizes her feelings for him and admits them, I think he'll probably faint." I chuckled and nodded.

"They'd be good together. I've never seen any two people better matched." I said thoughtfully pausing when I heard an indignant retort.

"And what, pray tell, is _that_ supposed to mean?" Chelsea demanded.

I winced and turned to face her, sighing in relief when I realized she was joking around. "That wasn't nice." I waved Ed off and put my arm around Chelsea's waist, walking her to my car. "How's Kevin doing?" I asked finally.

She sighed gustily. I leaned back against the car and pulled her back against me to hold her. "He found out about the baby and then was tested. He was the father." She said softly. "He… he was just as crushed as I thought he'd be. I've never seen someone so heartbroken before." She turned in my arms and buried her face against me. "Lee made sure he went home but I'm worried. He wasn't handling the news of Marie and the baby well. I think he might do something drastic."

"We could stop by his house and check on him." I offered. She looked up at me in surprise and smiled.

"I'd really like that." She murmured. I leaned down, kissing her forehead.

"Then that's what we'll do. He still lives just down the street. You want me to go with or just drop you on the way home?"

"I think it should be okay if you just drop me off." She said and I nodded. Kevin wouldn't actually hurt her. Especially not with his parents home. Which, at least, his mother always was.

I dropped her off at Kevin's place and drove home hoping that he would be okay. I didn't hate the guy even though he really was a prick to me for most of the time I'd known him. When she called me later that evening, I walked down the street to see her hugging Kevin's mother tightly.

"Thank you so much, sweetheart." Mrs. Jones said.

"Kevin's a great guy. He just needs time. He'll be okay. But make sure you keep an eye on him if you don't take him to a professional." Chelsea said softly and kissed the woman's cheek. Kevin was huddled in the open doorway, bandages wrapped around his wrists.

'Oh, God. He didn't…' I mentally shook myself. 'Don't stare.' I offered Kevin a nod and he acknowledged me, nodding in return. "Hi, Mrs. Jones. It's nice to see you again." I said as Chelsea stepped back and took my hand in hers.

"Hello, Eddward. How's your parents?" she asked softly.

"They're well. And yourself?" I replied even though she hadn't technically asked me how I was.

"Been better, sugar. But we'll survive. You two should get a move on. I have some things to do." She excused herself and I walked Chelsea home.

"She's going to take him to a hospital, right?" I asked tiredly. It had to have been the longest fucking month of my life.

"I believe so. A mother doesn't tend to take it well when they've found their only child trying to kill themselves." She said and sniffled. "The last six months have been the hardest of my life." She muttered. "I'm glad I have you." She said firmly, snuggling against my arm.

I placed my arm about her and sighed. "It _has_ been pretty hellish." I agreed. "And I'm glad I have you." I reiterated her endearment, punctuating it with a kiss to her temple. "We just have to stay strong and concentrate on the positive."

When we walked into the house, we both burst out laughing. The kittens were attacking my dad's sock covered feet and he was hopping up and down shouting half-swears. "Son of a- mother- damned- little bast-" He glared at us while we laughed, my mother no use either as she clutched her belly from laughing so hard. Every time Dad leaned down to grab one or both, they'd scatter and wait till he stood upright to attack his feet again.

"Note to self," I shouted as my dad glared, "always wear shoes." And Chelsea and I collapsed against one another snickering and crying from mirth.


	17. Hey Jude

_**Chapter Seventeen: Hey D, Don't Make It Bad**_

The rest of the school week was uneventful. Kevin was apparently seeing a psychiatrist so he was absent, and Chelsea worried about him incessantly. I could understand but it didn't stop me from being jealous.

I woke up early on Sunday and was a little confused. Chelsea and my mother were nowhere to be found. Even Dad had no clue where they were. I decided to try calling and texting them. Nothing for almost an hour before my phone chimed in an answering text. "Finally!"

'_Bloody hell, Eddward, calm down. It's Sunday morning. Where the hell do you think we are?'_ I felt myself blushing. Sunday. Of course she was at church. I'd forgotten. It was hard to remember when all that I thought of was her and school. Her next text had me sighing in annoyance. _'Kevin is still having trouble letting go of Marie and I thought maybe coming to church with me might help him.'_

"Calm down, man. He's just a friend and she's really worried about him. There's been enough blood and death in her life and she needs to help in any way she can." The verbal pep talk didn't do much to assuage my irrational hormonal response to my girlfriend giving skads of attention and affection to a guy that wasn't me. Logically, I understood her need to nurture. I reveled in it when it was focused on me. I just wish I could ignore the pangs of jealousy.

When my mother came home, I looked around for Chelsea. She wasn't with her. "Mom?" I asked and she smiled at me in understanding.

"Chelsea's having a talk with Mrs. Jones. She'll be here in a few minutes." I nodded. That made sense. When a few minutes turned into an hour, I started pacing in my room. Another hour and Chelsea still wasn't back. I couldn't concentrate on anything for more than a few seconds so I decided to go for a drive to calm down. Seeing my face, my mother put a hand on my shoulder before I could make my way out the door. "She went with him to his psychiatrist appointment, sweetie. They're not back yet." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "Good for them. I'm going for a drive. I had no intention of going to the Jones' residence." I snapped and shrugged off her hand in annoyance. Slamming the door behind me was childish yet strangely satisfying. 'Why the hell didn't she tell _me_?' It pissed me off.

Climbing into my car, I revved the engine unnecessarily before driving off. 'Of _course_ they're just getting back now.' I thought furiously, as Kevin and his mother pulled into their driveway. I saw Chelsea climbing out and looked away from her. I still needed to calm down and at the moment, I didn't want anything to do with her. I didn't care that I was being a little irrational. I didn't care that Kevin probably needed a genuine friend at the moment. All I cared about was the fact that the girl I loved was practically fawning over a mentally unstable guy and not telling me anything about what they do or say because, and I quote, "It's none of your business, Eddward." It wasn't, really, but I wasn't asking for the gory details, damn it.

I was a good ten miles away before I finally just pulled into a small diner. Grabbing my wallet from the dash, I went inside and sat heavily in a booth. The waitress came over and I looked up. Doing a double take, I ran a sad, frustrated hand over my face. "Lee." I murmured in greeting. "I didn't know you worked here." I knew I sounded strained.

She chuckled and slid into the booth with me. "What's up, D? Ya look upset." She said and set her notepad and pen down in front of me.

"Why do _you_ get all the good looking customers?" A busty, blonde asked indignantly.

"Piss off, Charlene. This is my brother. And he ain't single." Lee snapped and I offered her a grateful smile. My ego puffed up a little at the compliment in any case.

Charlene stormed off and I rolled my eyes. "Why are women so confusing?" I muttered and rested my chin on my arms to look at Lee.

"Many reasons. Most of which even us gals dunno. But what's got ya down, D?" She asked and ruffled my hair affectionately.

"Chelsea." I murmured and proceeded to spill my guts. I got quieter as I finished, "I mean it's bad enough she's been attached to his bloody hip for the last week but today she just disappeared for two hours with him but only tells my mom. Does she even _care_ that I worry about her? I mean, Kevin isn't exactly stable right now. Is it that so many bad things have happened to her that she can't think straight? Is there really so much kinship between her and Kevin that I don't even factor into the equation anymore?" I thunked my head onto the table and groaned.

"Surprisingly, I know what the issue is and I know how to fix it but I just don't know if I'm allowed to tell ya. After all, if ya've got it, ya wanna share it but if ya share it, ya haven't got it." Lee said mysteriously.

I hit my head harder. "I hate secrets." I muttered petulantly.

"Just order something and then go talk to her. I promise it'll be fine… as long as she doesn't freak out and keep it to herself." Lee laughed as she slid out of the booth.

"That's _so_ reassuring." I said sarcastically. I finally sucked it up and ordered something to eat, my stomach was demanding sustenance, before tipping her generously (she is my friend after all) and going home. My mother greeted me looking worried. "What's wrong?" I asked completely forgetting I had blown her off and stormed off earlier.

She opened her mouth a few times comically before huffing out a breath and crossing her arms. "What the hell?" she muttered. I gave her my best innocent look before jumping at her and hugging her tightly.

"I love you, Mommy." I said sweet as I could and kissed her cheek smackingly. She ruffled my hair affectionately and swat me hard on the butt. I yelped and ran off laughing, knowing things between us were fine, that she didn't hold my earlier idiocy against me.

I walked upstairs and poked my head through Chelsea's door, it was already open, and saw her plucking away on her guitar. She stopped every so often to write something down. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to say anything. Then she started playing a familiar sounding song. I cleared my throat and she smiled over at me, continuing to play. She jerked her head, indicating for me to enter. I did and sat on the floor while she started singing.

"_Hey Jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her into your heart  
then you can start to make it better._

"_Hey Jude, don't be afraid.  
You were made to go out and get her.  
The minute you let her under your skin  
then you begin to make it better._

"_And any time you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain,  
don't carry the world upon your shoulders.  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
by making his world a little colder._" She continued the song and I let out a girly, dreamy sigh just listening to her. I would talk to her, tell her what I needed, and ask her what I wanted to know. I would tell her she didn't need to answer me if she wasn't comfortable. But, God, I hoped she would tell me.

When she set her guitar aside, I climbed on her bed, crossed my legs, and sat her on my lap. "I'm having trouble dealing with how much time you spend with Kevin." I blurted and could have kicked myself. This wasn't exactly how I had envisioned the conversation starting. "I just… I don't know how to handle it. I'm not comfortable with it but I don't want you to think I'm trying to tell you what to do. Cause I'm not."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" she asked softly, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Because you were so eager to help him and I admire that about you. And I didn't want you to think I was dictating or trying to control our relationship. But it sucks to see you hang out with him so much. And the way you mother him… it grates on me in the worst way." I admitted.

"I don't mother him." She retorted immediately and pulled back to frown at me.

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah. You do. You coddle and cater to him as if he were a child or your lover. And that's what really bothers me. I mean, is it just because you're his friend or do you see him as more than that?" I asked, feeling slightly fearful.

She huffed out a breath and got up. I missed her warmth instantly and regretted my words. But not enough to take them back. I had to know. She paced and clenched and unclenched her fists. Sending me one stern look, I noticed her eyes. They were tear-filled and scared looking. Dread filled me and I jumped off her bed to grab her shoulders.

"You… are you in love with him?" I asked and she blinked, the tears spilling over as she looked at me incredulously.

She gave a harsh laugh. "You daft, darling boy." She said and held me. "I love _you_. Not Kevin. There's something you need to understand, though. Something I've only told two other people. My brother and Lee." She shivered and her tears began to flow freely. My hands tightened ever so slightly on her shoulders and she exhaled shakily. "Aside from wanting to become a psychiatrist when I'm able… I'm also- the reason I tend to coddle and mother people… I just… I'm unable to have children." She said so quietly, I'd doubted I'd heard her correctly.

Without saying a word, I pulled her against me and kissed the top of her head. That made perfect sense. "When did you find out?" I murmured.

"I've always wanted to be a psychiatrist." She mumbled, evading the real question.

"Chelsea… I don't love you any less. I swear it doesn't change the way I feel about you. Not one iota." She shuddered in my arms and I stroked her hair.

"I found out when I was fifteen." She murmured.

"How, if my asking is okay?" We sat back down on her bed, her in my lap as she had been before.

She leaned back and lifted her shirt tracing something I couldn't see on her lower belly. "You can barely see it now and I can't feel it, but… when I was a baby, there were complications. Certain parts were scarred internally and others will no longer function on a regular level. My womb being one of the latter." She played with my hair and I sighed contentedly, holding her tighter than necessary. "We didn't know until I'd started menstruating and my doctor did a procedure to check on things, as it were, and found an anomaly. After going through some X-rays and other procedures, we'd learned that my womb would never be stable enough to hold a baby." She broke down and just cried. I rocked her back and forth murmuring soothing nonsense.

When we went downstairs for supper, Chelsea was cheerful but very quiet. I was just quiet and thoughtful. I'd told her I was okay with it. Not with her seeing Kevin all the time, but with her inability to carry a child. But I wasn't sure if I was. I mean, I knew I wanted children one day. Would I be okay with adopting? There are plenty of babies and children out there who need a good home with loving parents. Could I deal with being one of those? Dinner was quiet all around, even my parents couldn't seem to force themselves to break the somber mood.

It was time for sleep. I lay in bed thinking until sleep attacked and pulled me under at around one in the morning. My alarm went off at about six and I slammed my hand down on it in annoyance. "I hear you, I hear you." I muttered irritably. Showered, teeth cleaned, and dressed for the day, I noticed Chelsea had yet to make an appearance. Knocking on her door, she croaked out a reply. My mother bustled past me into Chelsea's room and slammed the door in my face. Annoyed all over again, I went downstairs and down a cup of coffee black. I shuddered in the same way I do when taking medicine and proceeded to prepare a creamed-the-hell-out-of to-go cup.

My mother came down a moment later and told me to just go ahead to school. Chelsea was sick with a fever and I kind of felt like an ass for being annoyed with her. She threatened me with a spatula when I turned to go wish Chelsea well. "I don't need you getting sick again. Leave her be until her fever breaks. Besides, you two can text one another. Now get going before I have to use this." She brandished the spatula threateningly and I backed up, believing her.

"Blasted woman." I muttered once in my car. As I slowly drove past Kevin's house, I stopped and watched as the bane of my existence bolted out of his house and into my car.

"Go, go, go! Please!" He shouted and I took off on instinct as his mother's furious form stormed out of the house after him. He watched her shout unintelligibly before slumping down in the seat and buckling in. "Thank you so much, Double D. She was damned and determined that I couldn't go to school today." He sighed in relief and I couldn't help but grin.

"Alright then. Glad to help… I think." I said warily. I still wasn't entirely happy with him, nor did I trust him.

He drooped his head a bit. "I'm sorry I've been kind of hoarding your girlfriend's time." He said after a minute of tense silence. "And no offense to you or her, but could you get her to lay off? I get that she wants to be a psychiatrist and that she cares about me and all but she's kind of smothering me. I mean, I get enough of that shit from my mom. I was kind of hoping to have a friend anchor me in reality, not help me wallow in my own shit and "talk about my feelings," you know? I'm a guy! We don't have to talk about our feelings twenty-four/seven, right?" He ran a shaky hand through his hair and sighed heavily.

I burst out laughing. "Right. Dude, I totally know where you're coming from… well, mostly." I amended when he gave me a sardonic look. "I meant mostly the overbearing mother part." I offered and grinned. "Truce?" I asked with a hand out.

He grinned and shook it. "Truce. Thanks, man. Just a head's up, though. My mom's gonna give you hell for this." I groaned and shoved at him. He laughed and we continued to talk. About anything and everything other than how we felt. It was really cool to have that again. Even Eddy and I had lost that particular trait as friends ever since he started dating Lee. Turns out Kevin is witty, intelligent, and fun to be around. Who the fuck woulda thought?

**A/N:** I apologize for the excessive cussing but I'm fuckin pent up. You'll have to forgive me. Or don't. I don't really fuckin care. HEARTS! :)


	18. Uneasy Alliance

**A/N:** Okay… so, I appreciate the reviews but to be honest, I've kinda lost myself in regards to this story. I don't know where I want to go with it nor do I have plans for it. I kinda just wanna end it, y'know? I'm just not feelin it anymore. When I write on it, it feels forced. If anyone has any helpful suggestions, that would be grand. Been sick a lot lately and I'm getting ready to move. I've mostly been concentrating on not praising the porcelain gods all too much. My surgery is scheduled for the eighteenth, Monday, so hopefully I'll feel better then. In my resting hours, I would love to write. I'm just out of ideas at the moment. :(

_**Chapter Eighteen: Uneasy Alliance**_

The school day seemed to drag on even though I was lost in my own world. Chelsea was rarely far from my thoughts and I briefly wondered if I was becoming obsessed… Kevin and I parted ways before classes and Eddy harassed me a bit in regards to being all buddy-buddy with the "enemy." I rolled my eyes at his childish antics and explained the uneasy friendship a little. He shrugged it off as he usually does when something doesn't truly concern him.

My pocket vibrated and I stealthily checked it while my English Lit teacher droned on. _**How's school?**_

Chelsea was checking up on me? Her kindness always blew me away. _Fine. Wish you were with me. ;) Hope you're feeling better. Mom barricaded me from your room wielding a spatula._

_**Aw. Poor baby. I'll protect you next time as long as I'm vertical. :P**_

_And not sick. -.-_

_**I'll try. Ha ha ha. Do you… did you mean what you said yesterday? About being okay with my, er, issues?**_

I frowned, knowing she meant about her infertility. The teacher made his rounds and I passed up my homework before replying. I took my time and really thought it through. Was I truly okay with it? I loved her. There was no question about that. I tried to imagine my life without her and couldn't see myself too happy. When the bell ending class sounded, I dialed her and she answered immediately.

"With all my heart." I said as she croaked a greeting.

She gave a nervous chuckle. "I thought… well, when you didn't reply right away…"

"The teacher was walking around and I didn't want to get my phone taken away." I clarified for her. "Plus, I believe that it was something that needed thought and honesty. So I did my best to give you that. You're worth being with regardless of your, how you said, _issues_. I love you." I heard her sigh and then start coughing.

"I love you, too, Eddward." She murmured after she regained her composure.

I gathered my things and kept her on the line as I walked to lunch. "There is one thing that I've been a little curious about. Does my mother know?" I asked before she could have time to overthink my statement and worry.

"Oh… no. I don't think I could bear it if she encouraged you to be with someone who could give her blood grandbabies. I know she's not so cold or callous… but still. You're her only child. If you don't have children, she won't have any grandchildren to spoil." She whispered and sniffled.

"Oh, baby, don't. Don't even worry about it. There are other options. Just remember that I love you and so do my parents. You're already a part of our family whether we stay together for the long haul or not. You have this horrible habit of overthinking things. Just concentrate on the now." I practically ordered her.

She chuckled lightly. "I wish I could kiss you right now." She said cheerfully. We said our 'See you laters' and hung up. I grabbed my keys from my pocket, flashed my Off Campus pass for lunch and drove quickly to that diner I went to the previous day. I ordered a bowl of Chicken soup to go, and waited impatiently for it while Charlene tried to get my phone number. It was flattering but more and more annoying as the time wore on. I made it to my house with only fifteen minutes to get back to school.

I got a bed tray and brought up the soup, saltines, and a bottle of lemon-lime soda. I nudged Chelsea's door open with my foot and grinned when she gaped at me. "Lunch is served." I joked and set the tray over her lap after she situated herself against the headboard with some pillows.

"You're positively Ace, love. Thank you so much." She said, pulling me down by my shirt front and kissing me chastely on the mouth. I could tell she wanted to kiss me deeper than that… and I wanted her to, as well, but we both knew she might be contagious and we didn't need to pass being sick around the house.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours." I promised and kissed her forehead before rushing out of the house. I hit a drive thru on the way back and ate during fifth period. Mrs. McCarthy never cared as long as whoever brought take out to her room brought her a little something. I had grabbed her a chocolate milkshake and earned a huge smirking grin.

"Bribery will get you everywhere." She joked quietly so as not to be overheard. I laughed and practically inhaled my cheeseburger and fries. My next class finally loomed and I remembered that Mr. Spencer had wanted me to make sure the substitute stayed on task. She was trying to give the class a holiday week... for all of two seconds before I asked to speak with her and held out the extra lesson plan printout.

"Oh," she tried waving it off, "I was just going to give the class a little break from their usual curriculum."

I frowned and just barely avoided rolling my eyes. "And that is exactly what Mr. Spencer asked me to ensure _does not_ happen, Miss Fredericks. Finals are coming up next week and half the class needs refresher lessons to stay sharp. I promise you only a handful of these students would appreciate a break. The rest would be at a loss and probably have to ask me for help, something I'm not against, but I don't appreciate it being forced. They will like and respect you much more if you stick to the lesson plan for the week. If you just try and pawn off movies and word searches they will think you inadequate and lazy. Do you actually want to become a full time teacher or is this some BS gig you're doing until you get the job you want?" I asked after a pause.

She looked embarrassed and stared down at her hands. "I want to teach Middle School English but for some reason they keep throwing me into High School math which was never my forte." She muttered. "Nor was it something I studied or enjoyed. But I really needed this job and they quite literally begged me." She admitted. I finally looked her over. She was young, well-kept, mousy, and pretty. Dirty blonde hair pulled up into a bun, big brown doe-eyes, freckles over a pale clean complexion. Frankly put, she was adorable. I looked around and noticed a handful of the male students ogling her.

"Well, I think you shouldn't have a problem with the boys in this class." I whispered jokingly. She flushed, huffed out a breath, and rolled her eyes. "Sorry, couldn't resist. But I'll be more than happy to assist you throughout the week. I covered all of this last year and continually use it when I create my blueprints."

"Thank you." She said and looked quite relieved. Class passed without a hitch after that, me offering advice as needed.

Kevin and I met up after class, he needed a ride home, and he froze when Miss Fredericks rushed out to ask me a quick question. I answered it and nearly laughed at the way Kevin ogled her. Just like the rest of the guys in the last class. I elbowed him and waggled my brows. He blushed and glared at me. "Hey, Sonja." Kevin said quietly.

Her head jerked over to him and I gaped as she grinned and hugged him. "Oh, my gosh! Kevin! I haven't seen you in four years! I can't believe you even remember me! Wow, look at you! All grown up."

I looked back and forth between the two and waited. Kevin turned to me first. "Sonja used to babysit me. She's only four years older than us." I nodded in understanding and started laughing.

"Small world." Was all I could manage. I waited politely for them to finish up their little chat before urging Kevin to go. "I want to check up on Chelsea. She's sick today, remember?" Kevin nodded absently and waved goodbye.

We walked to my car and got in, Kevin sighed a little sadly. "Small world." He repeated softly.

"So, what's the deal?" I asked and he glared at me before sighing and gesturing for me to drive.

"Nothing. She used to babysit me from age nine to age twelve. Haven't seen her since but she sends the occasional birthday and Christmas cards." He sighed again and I rolled my eyes. "Dude, she didn't used to be that hot." He groaned and dragged his hands down his face. "Okay, so she's always been really hot but holy gawd, did she _have_ to work at _our_ school? Shit, this is gonna be awkward."

"Okay, now I'm confused. Awkward how?" I tried to focus on the road and Kevin's words equally.

"The last time she babysat me, I sort of… I told her I loved her. And she thought I meant like a big sister. So when she said, 'Oh, Kevin. I love you, too.' I was ecstatic. Until she finished speaking. 'You're the best little brother anyone could ask for.' Then she kissed my cheek and today was the first time I've seen her since."

"Ouch." I winced.

"_Tell_ me about it. I don't know whether she was just trying to be nice or if she knew and was trying to divert the feelings towards something more akin to family. Either way, I was crushed. Not long after that I started… Holy shit. After that is when I started following Marie around. I just found another vessel for my affections. Oh, my God." He held his head in his hands in absolute shock.

"Dude, if you stop breathing, I'm obligated to slap you." He burst out laughing in surprise and I continued. "Helluva revelation, though, I gotta admit. Don't go all loopy again, though." I demanded warily.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I'd like to think I've grown a little since my psychotic episode, thank you very much." He joked. "I just… it explains a lot and makes a good deal of sense. I feel like kind of an idiot, though. I let my shift in attention from Sonja to Marie turn into an obsession. A really, really unhealthy obsession. And I don't know why or how it got so out of hand. One of the biggest things, though… is I let myself feel responsible for Marie. I felt like it was my fault I couldn't help her. Fix her. But she had problems long before I started showing an interest in her."

"Sounds like you can pretty much suss out your own problems. It's just a matter of making the right decisions from here on in." I said quietly and Kevin looked up at me in surprise before grinning.

"Thank you." He said softly. I pulled up to his house and he hopped out. Before closing the door, he ducked down to wink at me. "I'll save you some grief from my mom. Return the favor with your overprotective girl, too, yeah?" I chuckled and nodded. He booked it to where his mother stood impatiently at the door tapping her foot in annoyance. She held two fingers towards her eyes and pointed them at me. I smiled weakly and sped off towards my own house shuddering a little.

"Moms can be seriously scary sometimes." I muttered and hurried into my own house. Chelsea was downstairs, cheerfully eating some sherbet. Apparently her fever had broken and she was okayed to be out and about the house a little. I grabbed my own bowl and sat with her sighing in contentment… until I remembered what Kevin had asked me to do. Great. I hoped she didn't think I was trying to be manipulative about the situation.

"Stop fretting, Eddward. Kevin already asked me to lay off a bit." My mouth opened and closed several times before I just grinned and finished my ice cream… er, sherbet. 'I'm gonna kick his ass tomorrow.' I thought cheerfully. "You… you didn't have anything to do with his decision, did you?" she asked showing me her insecurity.

My mouth dropped open in surprise and I tried not to be offended. "No. I didn't. As I drove past his house this morning, he bolted into my car and had me hit the gas. When we were far from his very pissed off mother he complained of being sick of being coddled too much and wondered if I could get you to let him be for a while. He and I have an understanding together, as it were. Sort of a friendship of convenience, though to be honest, I genuinely like the guy now." I said and smiled at her.

She smiled shyly and rested her head on my shoulder. "Well, that's lovely. I'm glad." She murmured. I kissed the top of her head and just held her for a bit. I wondered if I should just keep today's goings on to myself. 'If you have to think about it, then it's probably best to keep it hush-hush unless Kevin says otherwise.' I thought at length.


	19. Passport To Paradise

**A/N: **So, wow. A lot has happened in the last… however the fuck long ago I posted. And I'm genuinely sorry. Car accident, pregnancy, two major surgeries, and crippling arthritis to name a few problems. On the bright side, I am now the mother of a sweet little boy with big beautiful blue eyes named Sean and I'm healing and well on my way to running, writing, and drawing again. My daughter, River, seems to be very happy at being a big sister.

In any case, I'm back with this story. Many apologies for the long as hell wait. And FYI, this story is DONE. (But this is NOT the last chapter!) I will work out a posting schedule. Love you all for hanging in there. SOOOOOO much love. ~_BLOOD_

**WARNING: HEAVY CITRUS IN THIS CHAPTER AND FROM HERE ON OUT THE STORY EARNS ITS MATURE RATING!**

_**Chapter Nineteen: Passport to Paradise**_

"You know what would be ace? Wings." I turned my head slowly to stare at my girlfriend.

"Beg pardon?" I blurted. She giggled. I blushed, remembering that a lot of the time, people from the UK only say that and "excuse me" when they publicly pass gas. _Idiot._ I thought. "Where did that thought come from?" I queried.

It had been a week since Chelsea's illness and my newly formed friendship with Kevin had begun. Things were okay. Aside from the fact that Kevin was actively pursuing the mousy substitute teacher, nothing of real interest had happened. Until now.

"Don't you think having wings would be wicked cool?" she asked, her lips pulling into a half-smirk.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "I suppose. Not altogether practical, though. Wouldn't it just be easier to fly like Superman? Minus the egregious fashion offense." I joked. "Skivs on the outside of his tights… tights at all… the fluttering cape."

She cocked a brow, biting her lip to keep from laughing. "Given this a lot of thought, have you?" I blushed again. _Got me there._

"Maybe a little." I admitted. "I mean, who hasn't wished to be able to fly of their own volition and power? It's a cool wish." She smiled happily at me before scribbling something down in her notebook. "What are you doing?" I finally asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Writing." She said slowly, not even looking up at me as her hand scribbled even more furiously.

I wet my lips and frowned thoughtfully before prodding again. "Whatcha writin?"

"A story." She said, again, slowly.

"…bout what?" I asked and started to sneak over to her side of the couch. She snapped her notebook shut and grinned at me.

"I'll let you read it when it's done." She said at length. I pouted. I'm not proud of it, but I pouted.

Sighing heavily, I kissed her cheek. "I _guess_ I can respect that." I whined. Chelsea rolled her eyes and climbed into my lap. "Well, hello to you, too."

"I was thinking… I'd really like to go somewhere on Spring Break." She said.

I winced and she looked confused. "Mom and Dad already have something planned for us. Technically, I'm not supposed to know but I think you'll be pleased." She looked crestfallen at first, then perked up. I tried to ignore that her chest was distractingly close to my face. "Uh, oh, right. They're sending us on a cruise. Well, you, me, Eddy, and Lee. No adults." Her jaw dropped before she bounced, squealing with delight in my lap. _Oh, God, why do you test me so?_ I couldn't hold in my groan and Chelsea immediately stopped, looking a tad sheepish.

"Sorry." She murmured. I just grinned and pulled her face down for a tantalizing kiss. Though, truth be told, _everything _she does to or near me is tantalizing. "Love you." She whispered. My heart did a little somersault, as usual. I repeated the sentiment and my hands trailed a little lower from her waist towards her perfect bottom.

"Ah-_hem!_" A loud throat-clearing startled us both and Chelsea shot off my lap to the other side of the couch. _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! And it was just getting good-_ my thought trailed off as I looked over to my sweet beet-red girlfriend biting her bottom lip and looking at her lap guiltily. I tried to discreetly adjust my trousers and glared at my father.

"Hey. How's it goin?" I asked sarcastically. My dad couldn't even hold a straight face. He laughed loud and long. "So glad that's out of the way. What's up, Dad?"

Still snickering, he plopped down on the couch between us. "Here." He said, handing me an envelope. "Keep those safe. We were just gonna give you two a 'For the hell of it' present but, since you _both_ are doing so well in school and are actually both up for early graduation, we upgraded it." I frowned, confused and opened the thick envelope.

"Oh, my God!" I shouted and Chelsea rushed to my side.

"Oh, my God!" she gasped. "A Mediterranean Cruise?! Holy shit!" She slapped a hand over her mouth at that uncharacteristic expletive and stared wide-eyed at my father.

"You two, plus Eddy and Lee, will fly to Italy, stay with Aunt Isabel for a few nights, go on the week long cruise, go back and stay with Isabel, and then fly home. You'll be exhausted but well-fed, loved, and hopefully have a ton of fun." He said.

Chelsea was hugging the hell out of Dad, who blushed embarrassedly, and then she bolted off to find my mother. "Thanks for doing this." I said and hugged my dad tight and quick.

"No worries. You're paying for it." He laughed. I grinned and shrugged. Why not? I had told him to take it out of my paycheck from that Hotel that bought my blue-prints. "Bit of a dent, but you guys will have so much fun. And Aunt Isabel is so excited to see you again. She's really looking forward to the company. Been lonely in that villa since Uncle Benny died a few years ago." I nodded in understanding.

"After this trip, as soon as school's out, I'm going back to vacation there and stay with her for a while. If Chelsea will come, too, that would be great, but I can't stand knowing that Aunt Isabel is there all by herself. I want to spend time with her since we don't have many other relatives." My dad nodded in approval and smiled at me.

"Better go thank your mother, or she's liable to mope around. After all, it was her idea." We shared a laugh and I went to find her. Wasn't too hard. I just had to follow the squealing voices.

Dinner that night was filled with excited talk of Italy and the cruise. Since Italy was nine hours ahead, we decided it would be best if I called Aunt Isabel in the morning. I did, however, call Eddy while Chelsea spoke to Lee. They needed a heads up on the upgrade. Mom had told me that they were already aware of the plans due to needing to get them their passports ahead of time but they didn't know our cruise had changed to the Mediterranean.

"Sooooo…" Eddy dragged the word out and I rolled my eyes, heading up to my room and closing the door behind me. No talk with him that started out like that would ever be deemed appropriate for mixed company and we'd already discussed the hell out of the upcoming trip.

"Spit it out, Eddy." I regretted the words almost as soon as his chuckle escaped him.

"Have you and Chelsea _done it,_ yet?" I hit the mute button on my phone so he couldn't hear me choking.

"Done what?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could manage.

"Don't give me that! Have you two bumped uglies? Done the horizontal tango? Hopped on the good foot and done the bad thing? Boinked? Banged? Or, as the British say, _shagged_?" he dragged the last word out on a raised lilt.

"Jesus!" I whisper-yelled, as if somebody could hear him. "I swear to God, if Lee is with you right now, I'm going to throttle you!"

"Chillax, Dub, she's in the other room on the phone with your woman."

"Fuck." I breathed and fell back onto my bed. "No, you perv, as if it were any of your business, we have _not_ made love. Neither of us are quite ready to take things that far." My face was burning with a blush and I was grateful I'd had the forethought to hide out in my room.

"But you've done other things?" he asked curiously. It was at this point I realized he wasn't trying to be an ass anymore. He was genuinely curious. "Look, I know you. You tend to over think things while I tend to not think things through. I figured if you needed advice or wanted to figure out a middle ground, you could talk to me. I know cashing in your V Card is a huge deal, and I'll never regret losing mine to Lee, but for some people, rushing into it can be a bad thing… while for Lee and I, well, it just brought us closer."

I pulled my phone away and stared at it to make sure I was, in fact, speaking with Eddy still. "Wow… I don't know what to say."

"Well, start with telling me what your relationship is like with Chelsea." When I remained quiet, he added, "Do you want to talk about it or should I just drop it?"

"I think… I think I'd actually _like_ to talk about it." I said at length. I'd never really talked to anyone about anything sexual and I had some questions of my own that I would be interested in having Eddy answer. "Chelsea and I… well, we've only ever gone farther than kissing once. That day when I sold my blueprint to that hotel. We sort of… got each other off by hand. But we haven't done anything since."

"Why not?" he asked after a moment of silence. "Are you guys not ready for anything more or are you afraid of pushing her?"

"Honestly, I'm afraid of freaking her out. The day we _did_ mess around, I hadn't anticipated doing anything more than kissing but she initiated more and I took it from there. But she hasn't really tried anything since… wait, no. That's not true. The day Marie died, we had started to shower together and I think we might have done more if we hadn't heard the gunshot."

"Wow. Talk about bad timing." He murmured. "I'm sorry things turned out the way they did. And not just because of how much it hurt my Lee Lee."

I nodded, though I knew he couldn't see me, and sighed. "We've made out a few times since then but I think both of us have been cautious because we're worried of something else coming up."

"Well, maybe Chelsea's waiting for you to make the first move?" He suggested.

I frowned and chewed on my lower lip. "Maybe…"

"It also helps if the two of you discuss it. You'll never know if you don't ask or try. I know it's a little embarrassing at first but it _really_ helps to know your limits and boundaries and also when you're ready to go further." He said sagely.

"Dude. I never pegged you for an intimacy guru." I joked. Eddy snorted and guffawed, laughing even harder when I added, "Lee has trained you well."

"You have _no_ idea. There's this thing I do with my tongue when I go down on her-"

"OH, MY GOD! I don't wanna know!" I yelled and hung up on him. A moment later he texted me a winking smiley face and I started laughing. It felt good to be able to confide in someone. Especially someone who was not my dad.

I was stretching and getting ready for bed when a hesitant knock sounded on my door. "Just a second!" I called out and pulled on a pair of track pants. When I opened my door, my mom was looking at me a little sheepishly. "Mom? What's up?"

"I forgot to remind you about your yearly physical. I'm taking you tomorrow at nine and I wanted to ask if you wanted take the whole school day off or if you wanted to go in after the appointment?"

"Oh, wow. That time of the year already?" I asked. She nodded.

"Sure is. Sorry for the last minute notice, honey. You don't have any important tests or anything, do you?"

"Not tomorrow. If there are any pop quizzes, I'll be glad to miss them." I joked and my mother chuckled, looking relieved.

"Well, good. That's settled. You get a day off. And then Chelsea gets next Monday off when we have our appointments." She nodded to herself before walking off. I smirked and shook my head in amusement before starting to close my door.

"Eddward, wait." I heard Chelsea murmur as she hurried over to me. "I wanted to talk with you a mo." She smiled and I ushered her inside my room.

"You gonna sleep in here?" I asked softly, cupping her cheek and rubbing my nose against hers. She smiled again and nodded. "Okay, then why don't we get comfortable?" I suggested. She climbed under my covers while I killed the light. The open curtains let in plenty of moonlight to see by so I didn't bother with my bedside lamp.

I slid in next to her while she held the blanket up for me. Pulling her firmly against me felt really good. A little _too_ good; my body started reacting accordingly. When she squirmed, she rubbed up against me in a way that I couldn't hold back the groan.

"Eddward," she giggled, "I wanted to talk to you, remember?" When she looked up at me through hooded eyes and chewed on her bottom lip enticingly, I swallowed thickly before nodding.

"Sorry." I breathed.

"Don't be. This is actually what I wanted to talk about." She grinned and I gave her a curious look, wondering if she'd had a similar conversation with Lee to the one I'd had with Eddy.

"Is it in regards to what we've already done?" I asked, genuinely curious. Then a horrifying thought occurred to me. "You don't… you don't regret-"

She grinned and cut me off. "The day you gave me that fantastic orgasm? No. No regrets here. I'd actually like…" she trailed off and I could clearly see the flush that covered her down to the tops of her breasts which were barely hidden by her light and short night dress.

"What?" I prodded gently. I needed her to finish that sentence.

"I'd like to do it again." She said breathlessly and looked up at me with hopeful embarrassment.

"Oh, thank God." I said and kissed her quickly, deeply. She moaned into my mouth and wrapped her arms around my neck, one of her hands tugging deliciously on my hair. "Is there," I stopped and moaned when she trailed her lips down to my throat and bit down gently, "is there anything you _don't_ want to do? Just to be, _uhn_, just to be clear?"

She pulled back, sat up, and thrust her dress up and off. "No sex. I'm game for anything else."

"Fuck," I groaned and she whimpered in response. _Did she… _like_ it when I cussed?_ I thought in amazement. _Hot!_

I reached out a trembling hand and pulled her back against me, feeling her soft skin rub fantastically against mine. I felt her hands tug at my track pants and shorts. "Fair's fair." She whispered and I complied quickly, shedding them.

"Oh, my God." It was then I realized she hadn't been wearing anything beneath her dress. "You are ridiculously sexy." I murmured, cupping her breasts reverently, my thumbs sliding over her nipples while I watched her expression. Her head fell back, her luxurious chocolate colored hair sliding over her shoulders, and her short breathy moan had me nearly losing it right then and there.

"Eddward," she moaned and I laid her down, kissing her chastely once before tracing her lips with my tongue. She allowed me entry and we kissed for long moments, hands curiously stroking, touching, exploring. My fingers trailed downward, my mouth muffling her cries when I finally stroked through her wet folds.

Her hips bucked, her small hands fisting my hair, as I slid two fingers inside of her. When her hands released me and started wandering, I stopped their downward movements. "Let me concentrate on you, love. Let me make this good for you." I begged, fearful that if she so much as grazed me, I would immediately come.

My fingers quickened their pace a little and she bravely directed me without words to rub her clit while my fingers moved inside her. "Oh, God!" she chanted when I leaned down and began licking and sucking at her breasts, my tongue swirling around her rosy nipple before taking it in my mouth. I kissed my way back up her throat to her lips and kissed her passionately, thankfully muffling her cries again while her back arched and her whole body shook. When she finally calmed, I pulled my hand from her body, making her shake with aftershocks, and I couldn't help how proud of myself I was.

"I love you, Chelsea." I whispered. She smiled lazily and I couldn't help but chuckle as she nuzzled my neck.

"I love you, too, Eddward." She sighed and stretched. In a swift move that caught me unaware, she shoved me over and straddled my thighs. "Your turn."

"Baby, you don't have- oh, _God_." My eyes rolled into the back of my head as her small, nimble hands wrapped around me.

"I know I don't _have_ to, D. I _want_ to." She said, her voice still husky. When she began stroking me, my hands gripped her thighs tightly needing something to hold onto. Chelsea leaned forward, her hair falling forward, hiding her breasts and tickling my skin; she held herself up with one hand on my chest while her other stroked me firmly in a quick tempo that made it impossible to catch my breath. "Can I… can I try something?" she asked softly, her hand slowing.

Not trusting my voice not to crack, I nodded, panting.

"If I… _do_ something wrong, tell me." she said, and before I could figure out what she meant, she climbed off me and moved down so that her face was level with my hips.

I was about to say something when her tongue darted out and licked me from base to tip. I threw my head back and groaned. I was _not_ expecting this. My hands fisted in the sheets below me and I chanced a peek down at her just as she licked her lips and took me into the hot recesses of her mouth. "Oh, _fuck_!" I cried out and bucked my hips, gagging her. "Sorry! Sorry!" I breathed but shut up when she squeezed me and hollowed her cheeks, taking as much of me into her mouth as she could.

Her hand squeezed and stroked what she couldn't fit and her other hand cupped and tugged on my balls.

"Che-Chelsea. M-move. I'm gonna come!" I panted out quietly. She shook her head once, moved faster and sucked harder, so I buried my face into my pillow before I cried out, coming harder than I ever knew was possible. She swallowed and licked her lips, smirking at me when I groaned. "You are too sexy. I think I'm gonna pass out." I said and she giggled. I had to ask, though. "So… how was… you know…"

She looked thoughtful before shrugging and snuggling up with me. "Not gonna lie, tasted weird. Not terrible, though. Definitely fun. I think I'd like to do it again."

"Dear God, please tell me you mean some other time. I may be a teenager but even _my_ recovery time isn't that good." I joked. She giggled again and kissed my cheek, yawning hugely.

"I love you." She murmured in my ear, nipping playfully at my earlobe. I hummed appreciatively.

"I love you, too." We both fell asleep within minutes and I could honestly say it was the best sleep of my life so far.


	20. Cruisin for a Bruisin

_**Chapter Twenty: Cruisin for a Bruisin**_

My doctor's appointment went as well as could be expected and the school week passed quickly with an epic workload for me and all my AP classes. It was exhausting but with the huge step Chelsea and I had taken in our relationship, I was pretty excited to get into bed with her every night, though she didn't always come to my room. It never ceased to disappoint me when she chose to stay in her own bed.

When Saturday rolled around and it was the fourth night in a row she didn't come to me, I wondered if I had done something wrong. At about midnight, I snuck into her room and climbed into bed with her.

"Mmm, Eddward? What is it, love?" She asked sleepily. I held her tightly.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked quietly.

"What?" She asked in clear confusion. She rubbed her eyes and propped herself up on her elbow to look down at me.

"You haven't slept in my room with me the last three nights. I thought maybe I did something you didn't like or that I upset you." I mumbled.

She blushed brightly and covered her face with both hands. "You didn't do anything, D." she mumbled through her hands.

I pulled them down, holding her hands and looked at her curiously. "Then what is it?"

"I… oh, bloody hell." She grumbled and blew out a breath. "I'm having my monthly." She finally blurted.

"You're having your wha- oh. OH!" I chuckled and felt my own face flame. "I'm sorry. We haven't discussed anything like that before and it didn't even occur to me. I'm so sorry!" I said trying not to laugh while she giggled, shaking her head.

"It's an awkward conversation and I was hoping to avoid it." She admitted. "I started Wednesday and I'm almost off it but I just wanted to avoid this conversation altogether. Instead I worried you unnecessarily. I'm sorry, love."

I chuckled again. "It's quite alright. It was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm just glad you're not mad or uncomfortable with me." I pulled her against me so that I was spooning her. "Is this okay?" I asked softly. She hummed her approval and snuggled backward. My body responded to her proximity as it always did and she tossed an incredulous look over her shoulder at me. "I can't help it!" I threw my hands up in defense. "That's what being near you does to me. Especially holding you." I said and pulled her tightly against me.

"Alright, then." She giggled again and got comfortable once more. We went to sleep and the next night… well, I was decidedly _not_ disappointed.

Monday night at dinner, I looked over as my mother whispered something to Chelsea and frowned suspiciously when she nodded and blushed brightly.

"What are you two so secretive about over there?" my dad asked and I hid my grin at not having had to be the one who asked.

Mom raised a brow at him. "Trust me, dear, you don't want to know."

He smirked. "I actually kind of _do _want to know." He said.

Mom folded her arms and stared him down. "Gynecologist." Was all she said and dad and I both groaned.

"Question withdrawn." He shuddered and concentrated on his plate. I, however, was still terribly curious but I could tell that Chelsea would rather talk to my mom about whatever it is they were quietly discussing.

Couldn't blame her. I wouldn't want to talk to her about what goes on during my yearly physical. I shook my head and finished my supper. After I did the dishes, I made my way upstairs and sighed heavily at the pile of homework I had yet to finish. _Well, if I want to get into MIT, I better get a move on._ I thought and sat at my desk.

Two hours later had me stretching my back painfully. Barely hearing a soft click, I glanced up as Chelsea crept in with her little stuffed panda and climbed into my bed. Instead of double-checking my finished work, I put it inside my backpack, stripped down to my boxer-briefs, and went to brush my teeth. When I finished, I looked myself over in the mirror. _I need another haircut._ I decided, brushing the black locks away from my face only to have them fall back in the way.

_I look older._ My jaw held two days' worth of stubble, my shoulders were slightly broader than I remembered, and my physique was still healthy and more defined due to my daily class of Free Weights I was taking for my PE credits. My smile reached my eyes and I sighed. I had a beautiful young woman waiting in my bed for me. _What the hell am I waiting for?_ I thought in amusement before making my way back into my room.

We didn't always mess around, but we did share a bed more often than not. We both slept better that way. Weeks passed and our Spring Break drew nearer causing our excitement to skyrocket. Lee and Chelsea were locked in her room laughing loudly before quickly lowering their voices and talking quietly.

My curiosity was getting the better of me and Eddy was right with me as we tiptoed towards Chelsea's door to attempt to eavesdrop.

"Back off if ya know what's good for ya!" Lee shouted. We both yelped and ran into my room, slamming and locking my door behind us.

"Jeez, your woman's scary!" I grumbled and Eddy nodded vehemently, agreeing.

"I try my best not to get on her bad side but those two have been driving me nuts with their secrecy. Lee says it's none of my business so that makes me think it has something to do with you and Chelse." He surmised and threw himself onto my bed, leveling me with a cocky stare.

"Well, if it is, I don't have any clue as to what exactly it's about. Chelsea and Mom have been extra sneaky as of late, too. I catch them whispering together all the time and then they giggle. It's really starting to tick me off, if I'm being honest." I admitted and sat heavily in computer chair.

Eddy jumped up quickly and grinned. "I got it! Your birthday is coming up soon, right?" He asked and I palmed my face quickly in annoyance.

"Yeah. It actually falls on the first Sunday of our Spring Break." I said and started thinking. _How could I forget?_

"I bet you that if they're keeping something hush-hush, and it doesn't have to do with girly shit we don't want to know, then I bet they're planning something for your birthday. I mean, you _are_ turning eighteen. That's kind of a huge milestone." He smiled at me, suddenly looking joyful and childlike. "That reminds me… This is our last year of high school. Have you sent out your college applications yet?"

Blinking in surprise, I slowly smiled. "Yeah. I got accepted into both of my fallbacks but I'm still waiting to hear back from MIT. That's my ideal college. Plus they have an excellent Architectural program. Since I've already had a base design sell for a hotel, that should boost my chances considerably."

"Good job, bro. I hope you get it. I still gotta complete my art portfolio for that art school I was telling you about in California. The deadline isn't until May but I wanted to get it in a little early so I can get as much consideration as possible." He said and leaned back on my bed again.

"What about Lee?" I asked, curious on if they were going to separate schools and possibly try a long distance relationship.

He smiled slowly and looked away. "She said she wanted to go to school with me, but since I chose an art school, she'd just apply to the one closest to me and we'd get an apartment together." He was quiet a moment and just as I was about to speak he added, "I'm gonna propose to her at Prom."

My jaw dropped and I gaped before I grinned and chuckled. "You know she's going to say yes, right?"

"Well, I figure if I do it in front of a crowd, she'll be less likely to say no." he admitted sheepishly.

I gave him what Lee would lovingly dub the Bitch Brow. "You know she doesn't give a damn what other people think. And you know that she loves you as much as you love her. She'll say yes because you two are meant to be together." I assured him.

"Thanks." He said quietly before clearing his throat and shaking his head. "Ya wanna see it?" he asked and pulled out his phone.

"What?" my face must've been very amusing because he burst out laughing when he looked back at me.

"The ring I bought her, moron." He clarified and I chuckled and nodded, whistling lowly when he showed me the picture he took. "It's hiding in the loose knob in my bedpost. Was just barely big enough for the little velvet box."

"That's beautiful, man. Lee's gonna squeal like a little girl when she sees it… before tackling you and trying to rip your clothes off in front of the whole graduating class." I added and we both laughed. The ring was white-gold with a single square-cut diamond set in a cluster of either garnets or rubies. "How much did that run you, if you don't mind my asking?"

"In the neighborhood of three big ones." He said sheepishly.

"Damn. Three thousand dollars?" I asked in awe. He nodded.

"I'm actually almost done making payments. It'll be free and clear by the time I propose to her. I told you working at my dad's law firm was a great idea."

"Can't argue _those_ results." I admitted nodding towards the picture. We talked a while longer until Lee walked into my room without knocking. I was about to ask how she got in when I had locked the door, but didn't bother when I saw her putting her hairpin back into her hair.

"I'm starving. Let's go out to eat." She demanded. Eddy and I looked to one another and shrugged.

"Okay." Eddy agreed easily.

"I'm game." I said and started to put on my shoes. "Lee, you staying here with Chelsea tonight?" She nodded. "How about we all take my car, then, since you'll just be coming back here anyway?"

"Fine, fine. CHELSEA! LET'S GO, WOMAN!" Lee hollered, scaring the hell out of her boyfriend whose arms I had jumped into as I was also scared witless. Lee choked on an unladylike snort before laughing hysterically.

We left shortly after, Chelsea riding shotgun and Lee and Eddy in the backseat. Once seated at the restaurant, we all chatted about things to do once we got to Italy though we'd only stay a couple days before the cruise. Chelsea was giggling with her hand over her mouth and shoved playfully at me.

"I need the loo! You made me laugh too much. Move! Move!" she begged, bouncing. Chuckling, I moved out of the booth and helped her up. A moment later, Lee made a face and excused herself as well.

"What was that about?" I asked Eddy.

He shrugged. "I dunno, dude, but she seemed pissed. I wonder if she saw someone she didn't like… that would be just like her." He rolled his eyes but his words were full of affection.

"Speaking of which…" I trailed off and gestured two tables over.

Eddy's eyes bugged out. "Holy shit!" he whisper-yelled. "Is that Kevin and that substitute teacher?"

"Miss Fredericks, yeah. I didn't know she had a kid." I murmured thoughtfully. I watched them interact for a moment wondering why Kevin was still chasing after her until I noticed it. He had the same look on his face when looking at Sonja and her daughter that I noticed Eddy held whenever looking at Lee. He genuinely loved her. Even though she has a child, technically a baby, he loved her, too. It didn't seem to matter that he wasn't the father. It looked to me like he would like to be.

"He's in deep." Eddy said softly.

"He is. He's loved her for a long time. And he's eighteen now so this technically isn't illegal. I wonder if his mom knows…" I mused aloud.

"I wonder if Miss Fredericks knows." Eddy pointed out. "I mean, how do we know this is romantic on her… end… fuck! Never mind." Eddy chuckled quietly as Kevin leaned over and kissed Sonja softly. "Man, they look like a happy little family." He murmured and I could hear the longing in his voice.

Grinning, I slapped him on the back. "You want kids some day?"

Eddy smirked. "Of course! Lee and I have already talked about stuff like that."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "And you were worried she might say no?"

He hissed at me, sounding like an angry kitten as Lee and Chelsea made their way back to the table.

"D, you'll never guess who we ran into on the way to the bathroom." Lee said as she plopped into Eddy's lap, not even bothering to ask him to move.

My curiosity was peaked when Chelsea groaned and after I let her into the booth, she dropped her forehead onto the table. "Who?" I asked curiously.

"Well, technically, I didn't notice her here until I saw her follow Chelsea, which is why I got up in the first place." I glanced down at Chelsea who was blushing brightly. "But it turns out I had nothing to worry over. You're girl's a real tiger." Lee said, waggling her brows.

I cocked my head to the side. "Okay. Are you gonna tell me who it was?" I asked impatiently.

"Erin." Chelsea mumbled and sat up with a slight scowl on her face. "The stupid cow was trying to make me jealous and saying lies about you to try and convince me you were cheating on me with her. The tarty bint forgot one key factor which _I_ pointed out to her-"

"Tell him _exactly_ what ya said, Tiger." Lee cut her off and demanded, giggling.

Chelsea heaved a long suffering sigh but was trying not to smile. "I said, 'Your house every other night, huh? Wow. That's bloody impressive considering Eddward and I live together and share his bed more often than not. I guess our bedroom activities tire me out so much I don't even notice him leaving.' Well, that's what I said more or less."

Lee chimed in gleefully. "Erin's mouth was opening and closing so much she looked like a fuckin fish! It was hysterical! I'm so proud of her for standing up for herself. And anyway, that's what the bitch gets for eavesdropping on our conversation and trying to fuck up your relationship."

I leaned over and kissed Chelsea quick and hard. "That's my girl." I murmured proudly. She grinned and leaned against me, kissing me back and lingering. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me when her sweet tongue traced my lips, begging entrance. Allowing the kiss to deepen, I couldn't even tear myself away when I heard a gasp. "God, I love you, Chelsea." I growled against her lips.

"Did ya even notice that?" Lee asked quietly but excitedly a moment later.

"What?" Chelsea asked, slightly dazed; exactly as I felt.

Lee chuckled and scooted off Eddy's lap, whipping her curly red hair up in a quick ponytail. "Erin was walking past to leave and saw and heard your little PDA just now. Serves the bitch right. I can't believe she cried, though." She rolled her eyes and I shrugged carelessly.

"She's not my concern." I said nonchalantly.

Chelsea grinned at me, nuzzling my neck, while I put my arm around her. "D?" I made a questioning noise. "I love you, too." I couldn't help the grin the broke out across my face. I would _never_ tire of hearing that.


	21. Aunt Isabel

_**Chapter Twenty-One: Aunt Isabel**_

"We're flying _First Class_?! AWESOME!" Lee shouted and danced around our gate while we waited for the plane to be ready for us.

"I know! I didn't know my parents went to _that_ much trouble booking things!" I said ecstatically. I really hadn't anticipated it but I did recall telling Mom nothing but the best. "Okay," I started ticking off things on my checklist, "baggage checked in?"

"Check." My girl and my friends chimed together.

"In-flight entertainment? Laptops, MP3 players, sketchbooks, puzzle books, and stuff like that?"

"Check!" They chorused again.

"Tickets and passports?"

"Check." They each held theirs up for me to inspect just in case.

"Okay, and food and beverages are being handled even better than anticipated thanks to our seating arrangements." I smiled at the collective cheer and high-fived Eddy. "Bubblegum and chewing gum to help deal with the elevation change?" We all pulled out our choice of chewing from our pockets. "Cool. Check. Anything else?" I asked. Silence. "Alright. I guess we just chill until we're called."

We trekked to the waiting area, Eddy and I carrying all four of the carry-on bags. I couldn't help but envy Akari, Chelsea's little stuffed panda, as she rested comfortably in Chelsea's cleavage. I couldn't believe she wore a skirt. She even admitted it was so we could fool around in the air. I had to adjust my jeans at the remembered conversation that morning. It didn't help that Lee had French braided her hair into pigtails.

Not much later, we were among the first to board and getting comfortable in our ridiculously nice seats. After we'd taken to the skies and the seatbelt light had turned off, I finally broke down and told them all that we were able to do this because of my blueprint that had sold.

"Excuse me, miss?" Chelsea stopped the flight attendant. "Do you have anything we can drink as a toast?"

The flight attendant smiled. "ID?"

"No, no." Chelsea said and shook her head. "We're all underage. I meant sparkling juice or cider."

"Oh, sure. Sorry, miss. My misunderstanding." She bustled off and I cocked my head to the side in confusion. She came back shortly with four flutes of some kind of sparkling juice. "I hope Martinelli's is alright."

"Perfect! Thank you very much." Chelsea said and we each took a glass. After the attendant left Chelsea turned to gesture Lee and Eddy over. "To Eddward for treating us to a fantastic vacation, to his amazing talent as a designer and architect, and to us. All of us. May our friendship be everlasting."

"Cheers!" we all said, clinked glasses, and drank. I was still blushing a little but very happy. I really couldn't believe how sweet Chelsea was and I couldn't wait for her and my friends to meet Aunt Isabel. She was going to feed us authentic Italian food, give us a place to sleep, and be our tour guide before our cruise. It was so exciting I almost couldn't relax… and then Chelsea shivered. I frowned.

"Are you cold?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I called an attendant and requested a blanket. When she came back with it, Chelsea took it and spread it over both of us, leaning on my shoulder and snuggling. "I love you." I murmured and kissed the top of her head. When her hand moved from my thigh to the zip of my jeans, I gasped. "Baby, what are you-" I whispered and choked back a moan when she grabbed my hand with her free one and directed it to her leg.

I was no fool and bit my bottom lip to keep myself from calling out. Instantly hard, my own hand wandered slowly, teasingly up her thigh and I couldn't hold back the gasp as my head whipped to the side to gape at her. She blushed but gave me a saucy smile and a wink. _Oh, fuck… no panties._ Swallowing thickly, I closed my eyes and shifted to give us both easier access.

When she trembled and her face flushed, I knew I had done a good job. She panted, staring at me with eyes nearly black with lust and I groaned feeling close as her nimble hand worked me. "Chelse, baby, you should stop." I choked out, getting closer to climax. "I don't wanna make a mess-" I was cut off after she looked around and disappeared under the blanket.

My eyes rolled back into my skull as her lips wrapped around me. I covered my mouth with one hand and gripped the armrest painfully with the other as I came, her mouth and tongue working me relentlessly. Moments later, she popped back up and tucked me away, licking her lips enticingly.

"Fuck." I groaned and kissed her deeply. "You know I love you, right? And that you're the most awesome girlfriend ever?" I breathed, still trying to catch my breath and slow my heart rate back to normal.

She giggled and tapped the tip of my nose affectionately. "And we technically just joined the Mile High Club." She pointed out and my eyes bugged out, causing her to giggle harder before I started laughing. We chatted awhile before I noticed her start yawning.

"C'mon, baby, lean on me and take a nap. We'll feel like we get there sooner if we both catch a couple hours of sleep…" I trailed off as a very disheveled Lee and Eddy exited the bathrooms… at the same time. I chuckled and elbowed her. "Looks like we're not the only ones who joined the Mile High Club."

Unfortunately I didn't say that quiet enough as Eddy's eyes shot to mine and he reached out to high-five me. "Don't leave me hangin, dude!"

I sighed, my face flaming, and high-fived him while our girls just rolled their eyes at us. "I think I'm ready for that kip, love." Chelsea murmured and snuggled against me.

"Hey, D, what's your aunt look like?" Lee asked before I could nod off.

I yawned and looked back at her. "Just think of my mom and imagine her in twenty years. She's technically my Great Aunt as she's my mom's aunt." I said. Lee nodded thoughtfully and cocked her head to the side after a moment.

"Does she have an Italian accent?" she asked.

I nodded. "Believe it or not, my whole family is from Italy. My dad's ancestors originate from there as well. My mom was born there and met my dad while he was doing that whole backpacking across the globe thing. Mom's first language is not English but she's always been fluent in it. And when she gets really mad her accent makes an appearance right before she starts yelling in Italian. It's always funny to watch my dad cringe and hide from her temper when he does something really bad to piss her off."

Lee gaped. "I had no idea!"

I frowned. "Did you know I'm fluent in Italian?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No. Does Eddy know?"

I nodded and stroked Chelsea's face to soothe her when she started to stir. "Yeah. He knows all that stuff I just told you. I guess it just never came up before." _Weird, I could've sworn I'd told Lee all this before. I wonder if Mom ever told Chelsea any of this… I guess I'll find out when we get there._

Lee smiled at me, accepting my explanation at face value.

As the plane descended, I shook Chelsea awake and helped her buckle in. "We're here, Chelse." I murmured as she stretched.

"Good lord, I can't believe I slept the whole flight." She managed through a yawn. I smiled at her and shrugged.

"I slept most of it, too. I only woke up an hour ago and listened to music."

Lee was grumbling behind us about zombies and shotguns, causing Chelsea and I to look at one another with raised brows before leaning over to see around our seats and stare at her. She looked up after a moment, noticing us staring at her with brows raised and blank looks on our faces. "Don't start with me! I was havin a crazy dream!" She snapped before we all started giggling.

When we finally deplaned, Aunt Isabel was waiting by baggage claim, her short salt and pepper hair in a lovely up-do. "Aunt Isabel!" I called out and ran to embrace her. Her hug was fierce and happy and I held her at arm's length to get a good look at her. I spoke in Italian. "You never age, I swear. Mama is very lucky to share your blood if this youthful appearance is what she has to look forward to."

Isabel threw her head back and laughed throatily. "You are still the little flatterer. Now, which of these lovely young ladies is _your_ young lady?" She asked in English.

"Chelsea." I said and held out my hand to her. Isabel pulled her close and kissed both cheeks.

"Very beautiful. So, it is you that has put such happiness in my young nephew." Chelsea blushed brightly but smiled nonetheless.

"I certainly try." She murmured. "It's really lovely to meet you."

"English?" Isabel asked curiously.

Chelsea nodded and smiled again. "Yorkshire, originally. I live in the US with Eddward now, though, after losing my family."

Isabel nodded sadly. "Catherine mentioned this to me. I'm very sorry. But no matter now, this is a happy time and you have more family now." She kissed Chelsea's forehead and asked to be introduced to my other companions.

"This is my best friend, Eddy, and his lovely girlfriend and good friend of mine, Lee." I gestured to each in turn and my aunt gave them hugs and kisses as well.

"Boys, you get the bags and we will get a car." She said, linking her arms with our girls and leading them off.

"Wow. She is a whirlwind of affection and very much in control." Eddy said in awe.

I laughed. "Welcome to Italy, where Lee will fit in perfectly." I joked and Eddy grinned.

"Definitely. I bet she'll learn a thing or two from Isabel, though."

"Oh, no doubt about that."

Once at the Mangiamelli Villa (Mangiamelli being my mother's maiden name), we settled down into our rooms; girls in one, boys in the other, as directed by my willful aunt. She knew who would be sharing beds on the cruise, but we would be respectful as unmarried couples under her roof. I had no issue with that whatsoever. Eddy grumbled a bit but got over it quickly when he smelled the amazing dinner my aunt had already begun preparing. Chelsea helped cook while Lee set the table. Eddy and I offered assistance but got stuck doing the heavy chores Isabel was no longer able to perform on her own.

Knowing she needed help only reaffirmed my desire to come back here as often as I could. Maybe even take my summers here… I was shaken out of my musings when we were called to eat. We washed up and even the girls were surprised when Aunt Isabel opened a bottle of wine to share.

"Is this really okay?" I asked.

She snorted and waved away my concern. "Do not worry about it. With the exception of young Chelsea, you are all of age here and I'm sure one glass for her will be fine in any case. You've had wine before, yes?"

Chelsea nodded, smiling. "A few times for special occasions over the last two years. Mum _loved _wine and my brother and I would always be curious, so when we turned fifteen we were allowed a glass each for special occasions."

"Well, this is a very special occasion." Isabel said and held her glass aloft, gesturing for us to do the same. "To family, friends, and love." We clinked and cheered. "And to more visits from my favorite nephew." She joked waggling her brows at me.

I laughed and nodded enthusiastically. "Absolutely. I graduate this year and I was thinking, if it's alright with you, of spending my summers here, between school."

Her face lit up so brightly, I knew it was the right decision. "Really?" she asked, her eyes shimmering. I nodded and asked about what kind of part-time jobs I could get and still stay with her. We talked and joked well into the night.

Lee fell asleep at the table and muttered something about a flying spaghetti monster. We all burst out laughing, covering our mouths to muffle it and not wake her. Smiling adoringly at her, Eddy lifted her and carried her to the bed she would share with Chelsea.

"Go on." Isabel shooed him affectionately. "Chelsea and I will change her." Eddy nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you. For everything. Good night."

"Dorma bene, caro." She said.

At his confused look, I smiled. "She said to sleep well." I clarified. I walked in, kissed Chelsea chastely on the lips. "I love you, baby." She returned the sentiment and I moved over and kissed Aunt Isabel on the cheek. "Buona notte." I murmured. (Good night)

"Buona notte." She murmured back.

"Ti voglio bene, Zia." (I love you, Aunt)

"I love you, too, little one." She said softly.

While the girls, my aunt included, readied for bed, Eddy and I cleared the kitchen of a good portion of the mess before getting yelled at by Isabel and told to go to bed while she waved a large wooden spoon threateningly at us. We ran off chuckling.

"So _that's_ where my mom gets it." I joked as Eddy laughed again. He and I had both been on the receiving end of her kitchenware threats. Thankfully, in the room Eddy and I shared, there were two beds. Though small, it was appreciated that we would not be sharing sleeping space.


	22. Birthday Ahoy!

**A/N: **Though I am twenty-seven, I have never been on a cruise so I have no idea what goes into boarding a ship. So, if I get some things wrong, gloss over, or flat out skip parts… ignore it. It doesn't freaking matter. This is fiction. It is what it is and what I want is simplicity. Also, laziness may play a small (HUGE) part in my desire to not research on the net what I need to know. I'm tired, I'm in pain, and fuck it! I just don't wanna. So there. :p

_**Chapter Twenty-Two: Birthday Ahoy!**_

It was almost ten AM Saturday morning when Isabel decided we should wake up. Lee and Eddy were almost impossible to wake, but Chelsea and I were more than happy to partake of some fantastic coffee. Aunt Isabel had all the fancy equipment and made us some caramel coffee with a little milk that wasn't too sweet or too bitter.

"I used to work as a barista when I was younger. Then the new gadgets came out and I just had to buy them." She said in explanation as she bustled around the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Chelsea asked for the fourth time. Isabel merely leveled her with a stare. "Uh, why don't I try to rouse Lee again?" she said and crept out of the kitchen with a fresh cup of coffee. Moments later, a sleepy and rumpled, but decidedly awake Lee wobbled in cuddling the coffee cup with a smile. She leaned over, kissed Aunt Isabel's cheek, and bade her a good morning.

She clucked her tongue and pat Lee's cheek in a motherly way. "After you bambini's eat, we'll get some decent sightseeing in." She turned to me and smirked. "Why don't you go lure that friend of yours with some coffee as Chelsea did with Lee."

Chuckling, I made another cup and did as I was asked. Breakfast was served and eaten with gusto, everything delicious and hot. After dressing for the day, grabbing cameras, our identification, and other necessities , we made our way into the nearby city of Genoa. We'd be leaving on our cruise from the seaport there.

We visited a lovely aquarium, a couple of historic museums that housed a wealth of knowledge that Chelsea and I both enjoyed thoroughly, then one of the many palaces which Eddy and Lee loved and joked around in. We took so many pictures and I made sure to take plenty with Aunt Isabel to show to my parents. The restaurant we chose for our late lunch was a quaint little place. Isabel seemed to know the owner and he practically fell over himself to accommodate her.

Vincenzo blushed and stammered when Isabel complimented him on his food and she flushed prettily when he said something about the air itself being sweeter with her presence. I chuckled quietly when I noticed him eying Eddy and I speculatively.

"Zia, are you not going to introduce us?" I asked and bit the inside of my cheek when she stuttered.

"Vincenzo, this is my nephew, Eddward. His young woman, Chelsea. And this lovely couple are their friends Eddy and Lee." Isabel said softly. "This is Vincenzo, owner and a dear friend of mine." He grinned at the description, shaking our hands vigorously, and reddening to the tips of his ears.

"E 'un piacere conoscerti. La trattano bene." I added in a whisper and he nodded, looking me in the eye. (Pleasure to meet you. Treat her well.) Satisfied, I turned to Chelsea and kissed her cheek. "Is there anything you wanted to see before we go back the villa?"

"Everything!" She said laughingly, her eyes lit up in joy. "I love it here. I can't wait to come back." I had to smile at her enthusiasm. Her love of my home away from home pleased me greatly. I hoped to one day live here. Permanently. Thinking about having Chelsea at my side for that set butterflies with mini jackhammers bouncing around in my stomach. It was a curious, although not unwelcome, feeling. That particular little fantasy had me wondering if she was it for me. If she was my future…

I already knew that Eddy and Lee were in it for the long haul. They fought like crazy but never failed to make up. Especially if it was only a minor misunderstanding or just a battle of wills. They both had strong and dominating personalities but strangely balanced one another out more often than not.

While we spent the rest of the day playing tourist, I couldn't help but examine my relationship with Chelsea. I was desperately in love with her. There was no doubt about that. And I didn't doubt her love for me. We trust one another and talk things out when there are issues. We are physically attracted to one another and our chemistry is quite explosive. I doubted I'd ever tire of her beautiful body. Eyeing her appreciatively, I cocked my head to the side…

_Are her breasts… larger? Oh, my._ I looked away before I made walking comfortably difficult for myself. _I should probably ask her about that. I just have to make sure it doesn't come out sounding insulting… or stupid._ It was around nine o'clock when we made it back to the villa. Our stomachs were full of the native cuisine and our cameras chock full of fantastic memories. It was a good thing I brought a universal charger and an extra memory card.

I sat outside for a little while when Chelsea joined me. I had to ask her before I started acting like an idiot because my curiosity killed me. "Baby, I know this is going to sound a little dumb and I want you to understand that it doesn't really matter… but I'm curious. Is it just me or are your, um, your…"

She cocked her head to the side cutely. "What?"

"Have your breasts grown?" I blurted out in a rush. Her face turned only slightly red when she looked down at herself and I choked back a groan when she cupped them, as if testing their weight in her palm.

"Yes." She said at length. Then she really blushed before sighing. "It's a common side-effect of the birth control pill." She said softly.

My mouth popped open slightly in an O as I nodded. "That makes sense." I said quietly. "Did you… did you get on the pill so you could become sexually active without risk of injury?" I asked gently, referring to her damaged uterus.

She shrugged one shoulder. "Partly. But mostly to regulate my flow and lessen the cramping I experience. It cleared up my acne, too, so that was a bonus."

I chuckled. "Too bad that doesn't work for men." She giggled and rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll have to stick with Neutrogena products." I joked. She nodded, still giggling.

"I love you, silly boy." She said and kissed me softly.

"I love you, too." I kissed her back once on the lips then again on her forehead. "Let's go get some rest. We have to leave at eight to make it to the cruise ship on time. Not to mention the sooner we get to sleep, the sooner it will be my birthday and I'll get to share a bed with you again." I stood and helped her to stand. "I miss sleeping with you in my arms." I whispered, and dropped a light kiss to the side of her throat causing her breath to catch.

"I miss that, too." She said breathily. "Amongst other things." She added in a mutter as she sashayed back into the house. I didn't hold back the groan that time and slowly followed her inside.

Someone shook my shoulder to wake me. "Cinque minuti più, per favore." (Five more minutes, please.)

"Mi dispiace, bambino compleanno, ma è necessario per ottenere pronto ad andare, se volete prima colazione." (Sorry, Birthday boy, but you need to get ready to go if you want breakfast first.) Aunt Isabel murmured, stroking my hair affectionately.

"Si, si." I grumbled but squeezed her hand as I smiled. Yawning and stretching, I noticed Eddy was already up and about, which utterly shocked me. But then I thought about it. They probably let me sleep as late as they could since it was my birthday.

"I made your favorite, love. Happy Birthday." Chelsea said as she placed a cup of coffee and a stack of French Toast with powdered sugar and straberries in front of me.

"Molto bene, l'amore. Grazie." I mumbled and kissed her cheek.

"What?" she asked with an adorably confused expression.

"He said 'Very good, love. Thank you.' I believe he was not aware he was speaking Italiano just then." Isabel said in amusement.

I smiled sleepily and nodded, drinking the coffee and inhaling my breakfast. As I finished my coffee, I leaned back and gave my aunt a long look. Her eyes were a little red as though she were either still tired or trying not to cry. Her slight sniffle signified the latter.

Sighing heavily, I got up and put my arms around her. "I can't wait to come back, Zia. I bet Mom and Dad will want to come out, too. At least for a week or two. I'd like to stay most of the summer if that's alright with you."

Her smile was huge and for a moment I could clearly see what Vincenzo must see in her. Her black hair was streaked with gray, commonly referred to as salt and pepper, but up in an elegant bun displaying her long slender throat. She had a dancer's physique and poise and I remember vaguely my mother talking about how she used to be quite the talented ballet dancer until she severely broke her ankle. She was very pretty, especially for her age, and if that is what my mom has to look forward to as she ages then she is a very fortunate woman.

Our bags were packed, our souvenirs were also packed away, and we were on our way to the ship to board. Our farewells to my aunt were short but sweet with promises to return safely and call her when we got a chance. We didn't bother having someone take our bags for us and lugged them to our rooms ourselves. Eddy and Lee mentioned something about showers and sleep and disappeared to their cabin.

Chelsea and I entered ours and we couldn't help but gape at the sheer opulence of the room. It was absolutely stunning. Not to mention huge. The room was tastefully decorated with fall colors and things like a small feminine vanity in the corner near our bathroom had a golden gilded mirror with a little red pouf stool tucked beneath the little table. The bed was a King, at the least, with golden, auburn, copper, and bronze toned blankets and pillows. Everything was so beautiful.

"I feel like the Queen, herself." Chelsea breathed before giggling and making a running dive for the bed. "Oh, my God, D! You _have_ to feel how comfortable this bed is!" She groaned and I couldn't help but feel her exact excitement for I, too, ran and jumped onto the bed, groaning as I sunk a little into the comforters softness before feeling the firmness of the mattress.

"No way." I pulled back the covers, kicked off my shoes, snuggled down. "Chelse, this is one of those memory foam beds." I sighed in comfort and was contemplating a nap, like Eddy and Lee had said. I heard the James Bond movie theme and started laughing as Chelsea answered Lee's phone call.

"Have you _seen_ the bathroom?! There's a waterfall shower AND a huge claw-footed tub. And don't get me started on the BED! Oh, my God!" I laughed as I could clearly hear Lee shrieking through the phone. "You tell D he's my fuckin hero and give 'im a big kiss since I'm not allowed to." We all laughed at that as Chelsea replied an affirmative, ended the call, and dove at me.

"Thank you so much for this. This is going to be the best vacation ever!" She said and kissed me just as requested by Lee. I groaned when her sweet, coffee flavored tongue stroked inside my mouth and she pulled back. "Just so we're clear, that was from me, not Lee." She pecked my cheek. "There. That can be from Lee." I couldn't help but laugh. "Now, back to _my_ 'Thank you,' Love." And we kissed some more.

"Best. Birthday. Ever." I managed between kisses causing Chelsea to grin against my mouth. After a few more minutes of this, we decided to take turns bathing before touring the ship.

I could not believe the sheer amount of things the ship had to offer in terms of entertainment. Don't get me wrong, I, of course, researched everything before we ever even left American soil. But seeing it and experiencing it in person? WAY better than reading about it. Chelsea was in awe and the pride I felt at being able to provide something so extravagant for her was ego boosting to say the least. It almost seemed silly to me for the ship to have a three separate pools and four hot tubs. There was a surfing simulator, a couple of waterslides and a large spiraling tube water slide, shuffleboard courts, a netted-in tennis court, two large dining areas, a 24/7 buffet, a couple of bars for adults, even a smoothie and juice bar appropriate for us. There was a gym and two auditoriums for live entertainment. There was even a few evenings scheduled for karaoke and a karaoke contest with some pretty impressive prizes. I made a mental note for each of the things Chelsea seemed most excited about.

We ran into Lee and Eddy near the gym.

"What are you signing up for?" I asked curiously as Lee squealed and pulled Chelsea to her.

"A morning beginners yoga class. Chelsea, you'll join me, won't ya?" Lee asked with her hands together, begging. Chelsea giggled and nodded.

"I could stand to be a little more flexible." She said and waggled her brows at me. I swallowed thickly and had to roll my eyes when Eddy pulled a fist back in silent cheer. "You two are probably going to sleep in every morning, aren't you?" Chelsea accused as I folded my arms across my chest.

I shrugged and smirked. Laughing when Chelsea pulled a pout, I shook my head. "Nah, sign me up, too. Can't have you two constantly hit on without someone to look out." I joked. Chelsea giggled again and cheered when I actually put pen to paper.

Eddy grumbled, and patted his pocket thoughtfully. _No way. Would he really propose today just so he didn't have to wake up in the morning._ At Eddy's grin and wink towards me I realized that, yes, he would. And will. "Dinner." He mouthed to me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Lee asked.

"Am I going to have to wear some stupid leotard or little spandex number?" Both girls burst out laughing.

"Not a bloody chance!" Chelsea said when she calmed down. "You don't need to put your body on display like that. Not only would you be uncomfortable, but I don't want to share that much of you with others." She squinted at me when I laughed. "I don't share." She huffed and turned her nose up.

"Neither do I." I murmured as I came up behind her and held her to me. She turned to me and pecked my lips, not even bothering to hide her pleased smile. "What next, kids?"

"Wanna sign up for that karaoke contest? Even if we bomb out, the runner-up prizes are pretty sweet." Lee asked. I blushed. I didn't really like to sing in front of people. Chelsea blushed but volunteered and looked up at me, her wide eyes blinking owlishly.

I sighed, dropping my forehead to her shoulder. "Alright. I will, too." I grumbled and she rained kisses all over my face, bringing the smile right back. As Lee looked over the rules and prizes she cackled.

"They have categories and ya can compete in as many of 'em as ya want." I peeked over her shoulder, shuffling Chelsea forward with me.

There were twelve categories sorted by single, couple, and group and then four sub-categories; rock, pop, lounge, and country. Eddy popped up behind me. "I suck ass at singing but it sounds fun as hell." He commented. "Okay, so we've shipped out and done the tour. Anyone hungry? It's lunch time anyway."

My stomach growled loudly and I laughed when three others rumbled just as loudly. "Buffet or dining room?" I asked as we all laughed. Three votes for buffet and I went with the majority. It was definitely time for some grub.


	23. Not Just an Excuse to Sleep In

**A/N:** So, there is DEFINITELY a lemon in this chapter. You are warned. I apologize for any offense I may have caused by writing god knows what. I'm half asleep while writing most of this but I'm enjoying it again so I hope nobody minds too much. And at least I'm finishing it! There are plenty of authors that seem to NEVER come back from hiatus. So, take comfort that I'm not planning to stop this without a moderately satisfying ending. Still a ways before I flat out end things here, though. I'm still working through this in my head, though if this chapter is posted then you know that the end is in sight. Sorry. :) Doesn't mean I'm not frustrated with the stalling while writing. Lol. Where the hell is my muse?! DESI! Where the fuck are you? GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK OVER HERE AND TELL ME WHAT'S NEXT, DAMMIT!

_**Chapter Twenty-Three: Not Just an Excuse to Sleep In**_

Lunch was very tasty and I just laughed at the people getting annoyed with Lee and Chelsea taking pictures of the ice and food sculptures. It's not like they were holding up the line. We sat and talked about our plans for the rest of the day and made sure everyone was okay with not necessarily spending every waking moment together. But we'd spend this first whole day together and decided to visit the spa as a group. Massages and a sauna trip were the first things we planned to do followed by the evening entertainer, some comedy magician, and supper where I was now positive Eddy was going to propose to Lee while we were all dressed up.

It was a good thing we had decided to get those massages because he was starting to get a little twitchy the more he thought about popping the question. I only knew this because he had confided in me when we were disrobing for said massage. Later, the magician was absolutely hysterical. The show was not only entertaining and funny, but awe inspiring with the more impressive magic tricks.

In the evening, as we readied for dinner, Eddy got kicked out of his room with Lee while she and Chelsea finished dressing. I laughed as he grumbled as he walked into my room half dressed, carrying the rest of his things so he could finish. "Why do girls have to do things like this together every time?" He groused. "And seriously? If you want her to survive the week without being hogtied and thrown in the closet for a few hours, tell her never to towel-whip me again." He threatened, showing me a tiny red welt on his hip. I choked on my saliva before roaring with laughter.

"You, sir, are a pansy." I laughed.

"Fuck you! That shit _hurt_! I'll ask her to do it to you and see how much _you_ like it, ass hat!" He snarled and I continued to laugh.

"Thanks for that mental image." I snorted and Eddy finally cracked and started laughing, too.

"I could get a nice little top hat tattooed onto my left butt cheek. Then I'd always have an ass hat." He jokingly offered which nearly had me in stitches, crying, I was laughing so hard. It shouldn't have been as funny as it was but I guess we were both dispelling the nerves we shared. Him because he was proposing to Lee and me… well, I'm pretty sure I was nervous _for_ him, despite the fact I was positive Lee would say yes.

We kicked back on the sofa of the small living area and talked about everything except the proposal while we waited for our girls to finish. It wasn't that long of a wait but it was certainly worth it. I hadn't seen Chelsea this dolled up since Halloween when I really started to fall hard for her. She was wearing a dark blue knee length dress that molded to her curves beautifully. The material draped over one shoulder, leaving the other tantalizingly bare. Her hair was piled on top of her head in some artful updo that left curled tendrils curling delicately around her face and neck.

I was glad I had packed the one suit I was wearing, knowing there would be at least one formal affair to tend to while on the cruise. Black slacks and blazer, dark green shirt, and black tie. I had the easy job of getting dressed. A quick application of hair gel and my black hair spiked in downward curves the way I knew Chelsea liked. I looked her over again while I walked toward her and swallowed thickly as I noticed the strappy navy blue high heels she was wearing, making her legs look miles long. Her makeup was tasteful but dark, giving her a mysterious and sultry look.

"Maybe we should just stay here." I murmured, dropping a nipping kiss to her bare shoulder. "You look positively edible." Her breath caught in her throat and I wondered how I was expected to walk normally to the dining hall.

"You look rather dashing yourself, love." She said softly, her voice carrying a hint of a husky timbre. At least I wasn't the only one affected. I continued to stare at her until she giggled. "And no, we aren't staying here." I sighed in mock-resignation and offered my arm to her.

"Can't blame a guy for trying. I'm gonna have to beat them off with a stick. Maybe a tazer." She blushed but rolled her eyes, smiling.

I looked back to see Eddy still gaping at Lee like a fish out of water. Lee did look very lovely. A deep burgundy floor-length strapless dress with a slit up to her left thigh. Her curly red hair was straightened and left down and her makeup was light and left her looking for more demure than we all knew her to be. She looked almost coy and innocent which was downright false advertising but Eddy was too busy trying to breathe to even speak. Chelsea and I chuckled.

"Are you two ready?" I asked, breaking Lee's spell that had knocked Eddy stupid.

"Holy Mother of Zeus, you're drop dead gorgeous!" Eddy finally blurted. Lee smiled happily and took his arm, dragging him with her.

Once seated in the dining hall, and Eddy and I both giving our gaping male server death glares, I noticed Eddy start to fidget nervously. I leaned towards him. "Dude, chill. You'll never make it to the end of the meal if you keep that up. And stop freaking. You know it'll be fine. I've never seen anyone more in love than you two." I whispered.

He looked at me, saw my sincerity and actually began calming. "Thanks, man." He murmured and I nodded, turning back to Chelsea. As I did so, I noticed our server attempting to flirt with her instead of taking our drink orders.

"Um, no, I already toured the ship. Thank you." Chelsea said and shifted uncomfortably.

"No, I meant more like a private tour. You know, check things out behind the scenes." He said, leaning closer to her. She leaned away and I could almost hear her gag in her mouth.

I was about to come to the rescue until she offered a bright smile. "Oh, that'd be wonderful! I'm sure my husband would love that, too!" She exclaimed and grabbed my hand tightly.

"What's that, sweetheart?" I asked and offered a vacant smile.

"A tour of the ship to see how things work, I think." She said as the server stuttered out something.

"I'm sorry, love, but I don't think we can squeeze that into our itinerary." I said and smiled at the stuttering idiot… well, it was more a baring of teeth but… to-may-to, to-mah-to. He back pedaled immediately and offered a pathetic and hasty:

"That's really too bad. Oh, well. How about those drink orders?"

After asking Lee and Eddy, we all settled on Coca Cola. Chelsea burst into giggles as soon as the server was out of ear shot and Lee high-fived her.

"That was epic, Chelse!" She laughed. "The look on 'is face when ya said 'husband' and grabbed D was _priceless_!" Eddy chuckled, too, and offered Chelsea a fist bump.

I leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You're awesome." I said and she blushed.

"You didn't mind that I just claimed you as my husband?" she asked quietly, looking a little unsure.

I tilted her chin so she looked right at me, "I didn't mind in the slightest," and touched her lips lightly with mine. "I love you."

She sighed and smiled brightly. "I love you, too."

Dinner went smoothly and the food was wonderful. After we finished dessert, I noticed Eddy loosen his tie a little nervously before he stood, walked in front of Lee, and dropped to one knee. "Lee Lee? You know I love you, right? More than anyone or anything. More than my own life. I'm not very good with words and shit but you need to know that you're it for me. There will never be anyone else. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Loving you. I know we're young and that people are gonna talk but we never cared about that stupid shit, huh?" Lee was grinning and crying, shaking her head in agreement.

"You are my ideal woman. You chased me in the beginning and when you stopped chasing me, I realized how much I wanted you to still chase me. So, I started chasing you. I'm glad you caved and finally went on a date with me. I didn't expect to like you so much. I _never_ thought I'd be with anyone seriously. But I promise to always be true, to always love you, and to do my best to take care of you. Lee, my perfect woman, will you marry me?" He pulled out the ring and I grinned as she dove at him, just like I predicted, showering his face with kisses while chanting her affirmative over and over again.

There was applause all around as apparently more than one table had stopped to listen. There were a few happy congratulations called out and Lee finally detached herself from Eddy long enough for him to stand up, help her up, and slip the ring on her finger. When their kissing grew a little too heavy for appropriate PDA, I shoved them and ordered them back to their cabin. Laughing happily, Eddy scooped Lee up into his arms and carried her off to loud catcalls and cheers.

Chelsea and I gathered our belongings and I noticed her wiping her eyes but smiling. "You alright?" I asked softly, placing my arm about her shoulders as we walked back to our cabin.

"Mmhm. I always get weepy over things like that. And that was a beautiful proposal." She said, her arm coming around my waist as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

I nodded. "I'm really proud of him." I said quietly. "He can be a real pigheaded jerk sometimes… but he'll always be good to Lee. And he really is a great guy once you get to know him."

"I'm happy for them." Chelsea said wistfully. I unlocked our door and ushered her inside, closing and locking the door behind us. When the lights dimmed, my head shot up as I looked at Chelsea curiously. Her lips quirked in a sexy half-smile. "Happy Birthday, Eddward." She murmured and pushed me up against the wall, kissing me deeply.

I groaned and pulled her tightly against me, kissing her the way I've wanted to since she walked in looking so beautiful and sexy. Spinning to press her soft frame against the wall, I allowed my hands to wander over her curves. Stopping at her hips in hesitation, she moaned and trailed her lips from mine down to my throat where she nipped at the sensitive flesh behind my ear.

My breath hitched as my hands tightened on her. "Fuck, Chelsea." I moaned as she bit and sucked on the side of my throat. A moment later, she pulled her head away and grinned smugly at her work. "Did you mark me?"

She blushed slightly but the smirk stayed firmly on her face. "Maybe." She whispered and kissed the now-tender spot on my throat. I shuddered and pressed my hips against her.

"Cause that's seriously fucking hot." I murmured as she mewled, hitching her left leg over my hip and rocking against me. We made out against the wall for quite some time before we both started losing control. Stepping back, I helped her remove the beautiful gown and my eyes grew wide when I realized that she hadn't worn any undergarments the whole night. Before I could attack her as I wanted, she started undressing me.

My jacket and shirt hit the floor as I aided her. When she pushed me onto my back on the bed, I swallowed thickly. Something about this was different, more intense, almost desperate. Chelsea's lithe fingers stroked me through my slacks and I groaned in pleasure. I loved her hands. The button-fly was undone and I raised my hips, helping her to pull my trousers off along with my boxer-briefs, baring me before her.

She licked her lips before chewing on the lower, her cheeks flushing a beautiful pink. I cleared my throat nervously and her eyes snapped to mine, cutting her perusal of me short. "C'mere." I murmured after I laid fully on the bed. She crawled, her movements positively feline and ridiculously sexy; my mouth watered in anticipation. "I love you." I said firmly, tilting her chin so we were eye to eye.

Her smile was radiant and I could see the tension in her ease somewhat. "I love you, too, Eddward. So much." She ended on a whisper as she kissed me, our nude bodies lining up enticingly. She moaned as I pulled her impossibly closer, plundering her mouth with my tongue.

Chelsea arched her back, forcing her soft breasts to mash against my chest as I softly stroked her back with my fingertips. Then she rocked her hips and my eyes rolled into the back of my head because she was so wet and warm, slicking over me. If I had thrust forward, I would have entered her and I wanted to make her come first. Not only would I probably not last long, I wanted to make sure this was what she wanted and to make it memorable for her.

"Chelsea, love, are we… uhhh, well, um-" She held a finger to my lips and I mentally berated myself. _Real smooth, idiot. Try to stammer _more_ next time, huh?_

"I want to make love with you." She said, her blush going almost all the way to her navel, which in and of itself drove me near madness.

I nodded, not bothering to ask her if she was sure. She never would have said it if she wasn't. I knew her well enough to know that. Kissing her senseless, I didn't let her question the determined stare I sent her. My lips trailed down to her lightly scented throat, and I inhaled deeply, unable to get enough of her. She smelled simply divine. She arched breasts into my face when I nipped at her playfully. I eventually pleased us both when I took a rosy peak into my mouth, licking roughly before sucking and biting gently.

"Oh, god, Eddward!" Her cry had me throbbing in desperate anticipation. I needed her. And soon.

_Soon_. I promised myself. I continued the path, licking, sucking, biting gently, until I reached the apex of her thighs. She looked down in nervousness and opened her mouth to say something when I gently dragged my tongue up her wetness, moaning at the taste. She was magnificent. Instead of the question I saw her planning to ask, she cried out and bucked her hips in shock. I groaned and held her till I had my fill of her. Her tiny hands fisted in my hair, pressing my mouth harder against her and I took the hint, being a little rougher which I enjoyed immensely. The trembling in her thighs and the tightening of her grip in my hair let me know she was close.

I inserted two fingers into her, curling them just so as I suckled her clit into my mouth. She screamed and her hands flew from my hair to beside her as she bowed up off the bed with the intensity of her orgasm. I couldn't help but feel ridiculously proud of myself as she collapsed in a panting heap moments later. I quickly climbed atop her and placed myself at her dripping core

"Are you ready?" I asked breathlessly. She nodded, still panting, smiling sweetly at me before I thrust inside of her, crying out hoarsely at the sheer tightness of her gripping my cock fiercely.

"Fuck!" she cried out, her hands clutching at my biceps, and I looked at her in worry. Pushing my pleasure aside, I moved to pull out of her and her legs wrapped quickly around my hips, stopping me and pulling back in swiftly, causing us both to swear. "I'm okay, love. It doesn't hurt." She said quickly, looking slightly awed at that fact.

"I'll go slow, anyway." I panted, trying to fight off my orgasm. After holding still another moment and collecting myself, I pulled out almost all the way before slowly sliding back in. "Holy fuck!" I breathed and clenched my eyes shut.

"Love, if you don't go faster, I may just kill you." She moaned and I stared at her wide-eyed.

"Yes, ma'am." I whispered and began moving faster. It didn't take more than a few minutes before I felt my encroaching release. "Oh, god! _Shit_! Baby, I'm gonna come!" I ground out. She began bucking up to meet me and I cried out as I slammed my hips into hers harshly, losing myself in her body, coming so hard my vision blurred.

After a moment of catching our breaths, I lifted off of her and rolled to the side, pulling her tightly against me. She looked over her shoulder at my face and giggled. "You look like you're ready to pass out…"

I closed my eyes grinning, and mumbled nonsense as I nuzzled the back of her neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent. "I love you." I whispered.

I could practically feel her smile as I heard her reply. "And I love you." After a moment of silence, I thought she had fallen asleep. "Happy Birthday, Eddward." She murmured and yawned.

"Best Birthday ever." I slurred as sleep claimed me.


	24. Bent Out of Shape In the Best Way

**A/N:** Quick lemon and then back to actual story. No more warnings. I'm tired of author's notes and shit. It's rated M for a reason. So, there. Shut it and read it. Or don't. Only a few more chapters left and perhaps an epilogue if I or you, the readers, feel it's necessary.

_**Chapter Twenty-Four: Bent Out Of Shape… In The Best Way**_

The ringing of the phone had me burrowing deeper into the pillows and blankets. "Who the hell is calling THIS early?" I groused as a yawning Chelsea answered the phone.

"Mm-hm. Yes." She yawned again. "Thank you. Goodbye." She hung up and I stared at her nude top half bared by the falling blanket as the previous night came back to me in a rush… leaving me in a rather uncomfortable state. "Oh, no you don't." She giggled as I reached for her.

I stuck out my bottom lip as she rushed into the bathroom. Falling back with a sigh, my thoughts turned wicked upon hearing the shower start a few minutes later. Grinning, I padded to the bathroom and entered.

"May I join you, love?" I asked, not wanting to upset her by just jumping in thoughtlessly, but wanting desperately to take back the chance stolen from us by Marie. Shaking my head at that thought, I smirked at her hesitant affirmative. Sticking just my head through the curtain, I sputtered as she aimed the showerhead right at my face.

She threw her head back laughing as I growled playfully, and grabbed at her, climbing in. "Eddward!" she shrieked as I tickled her. Grinning, I pulled her suddenly flush against me causing her to gasp in surprise and me to hiss in pleasure. Walking her backwards so we both stood beneath the pouring water, I ducked my head, slanting my mouth over hers.

"Why are we awake so early, baby?" I asked breathlessly, having had to pull back for air.

"That beginner's yoga class you, me, and Lee signed up for yesterday." She murmured as I trailed my mouth down to her throat. Her breathing hitched when I bit down, then raised my head to stare into her darkening blue eyes.

"How much time do we have before we need to leave?" I asked pulling her slick body against mine, nearly whimpering at the delicious friction. Her eyes darkened further.

"About an hour." She said and moaned as I rubbed shamelessly against her. "Oh, God, D." She breathed and I hitched her leg over my hip.

"Yes, love?" I teased, cupping her breast and feathering a slick thumb over her hardening peak. She silenced my chuckle by wrapping her arms around me and kissing me deeply. Chelsea rocked her hips against me and I slid seamlessly inside her, making me cry out as she moaned low and long. "_Fuck,_ you're so _tight_!" I growled and forced her to still, while she whimpered at my words.

"Oh, _Eddward_, you can't- _uhn!- _can't talk like that." She begged, her eyes shut tight as she clenched around me.

"Why?" I asked heatedly and smirked. "Don't you _like_ it?" I growled low in her ear before pinning her against the wall. "Don't you _like_ the way I feel inside you? I love," I began nipping at her earlobe as I continued to growl the words out, "the way _you_ feel wrapped so tight around me." I began pumping into her slowly. "_Fuck_, you're so hot and tight… it's like nothing I've ever felt."

"Oh, _God_!" she watched me with flashing eyes and bit her bottom lip as I could literally see and feel what my words and actions did to her. I reached down and forced her to wrap her other leg around me, her body pulling mine deeper within her.

I was helpless against the tide of my lust for her and began thrusting forcefully, grateful for the wall helping me to hold her up. "Chelsea, baby, I need to feel you come… oh, _God, yes_! That's so fucking hot, baby." I panted, pumping even harder as one of her hands reached down and rubbed where we were connected; it caused her to nearly scream out my name as she tightened even further around me, arching so that her breasts were thrust into my face. Unable to fight the pull, I leaned down and suckled from her like a starving man.

"Eddward, I- _Oooooohhhhhh_!" I felt her clench around me in pulses, dragging my own orgasm from me almost as violently. We trembled against one another, and I had to wait a moment to make sure my legs wouldn't give out beneath us before pushing away from the wall. She slid down my body, barely managing to stand on unsteady legs. I helped her over to the attached bench and sat, pulling her into my lap.

"I'm really hungry." I blurted. Chelsea looked at me, opened her mouth to say something, then dissolved into giggles when her stomach growled. Loudly. Mine returned the sentiment and I couldn't help but laugh as she snorted and laughed harder. "So, it looks like our stomachs agree." I snickered and she kissed my cheek.

"Let's clean up, grab a snack, and head to the class." She said and I pouted as she got up and began washing. Throwing a saucy look over her shoulder, I had to blink to focus on more than the look she was sending me. "Just think of how much more _flexible_ I'll be…" she trailed off and laughed again as I shot up and rushed us through the rest of the shower.

We met up with a very perky Lee and congratulated her again. She sighed dreamily and looked at the beautiful ring on her wedding finger. "I'm just so damn _happy_, ya know? I mean, I knew this was eventually gonna happen but the way he did it? Just… _unf_." Chelsea and I chuckled and exchanged a warm knowing look. "Wait a sec… YOU TWO TOTALLY DID IT!" She yelled.

Chelsea squeaked in embarrassment and slapped a hand over Lee's over excited grin. I just leaned against the wall smirking as we waited for the instructor and other attendees. I could feel a hint of a blush on my face but I was too happy to care. Chelsea was looking around and blushing darkly as she got a knowing look from the guy next to her. I pulled her away from Lee and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Don't be embarrassed, love." I murmured, playing with a tendril of hair that escaped her meticulous bun.

Chelsea huffed a breath and narrowed her eyes. "I just don't think it's anyone else's business what we do or don't do in the privacy of our bed…" then her smile came back and she giggled. "Or the bath… or any other available surface we find accommodating…"

I groaned and started to speak. "Can we just go back to-"

"Oh, look! The instructor's here!" Chelsea said cheerfully and started chatting animatedly with Lee while I willed my body to behave.

_Little tease_. I thought affectionately. The guy that had given a knowing look, checked Chelsea out and then sent me a thumbs up. I chuckled and felt a blush finally darken my face while I rubbed my neck a little shyly. Then when he got hit upside his head by a girl next to him I laughed loudly while she reprimanded her man about being a pig and making poor kids embarrassed. I was strangely grateful the attention was away from us and very amused at this obviously married couple sharing playful, though slightly violent, banter. They kind of reminded me of my parents.

After class, I stretched uncomfortably… "I don't think I'm gonna come back." I complained when I took a step and my left butt cheek twinged. "Seriously? I think I pulled a muscle in my ass." Lee was laughing her ass off and looked perfectly fine. I hated her a little for that.

"Cool yer jets, Nancy. Ya don't hafta come back. I'm sure Monsuier Pierre would just loooooove to get his paws on Chelsea to really show her how it's done." Lee cackled and my eyes narrowed dangerously.

That French ponce had been a little too hands on with my girl. I struck my best bitch pose. "Don't make me cut a bitch." I said and snapped my fingers for effect. Chelsea and Lee both gaped at me before falling over in hysterics. We collected our respective composures and before I could seriously voice my concern, Chelsea held a hand up.

"I'm not bloody coming back, either. I'd rather sleep in late with D than have some plonker cop a feel when he thinks he can get away with it. Pass." Chelsea stated and I smiled at her brightly before I registered what she had said.

"He did _what_ now?!" Lee snarled, catching both of us off guard. "Lookin is one thing, but TOUCHING? Oh, HELL no!" She stormed back into the classroom while Chelsea and I watched in awe and not a little fear. We couldn't really make out what she was saying, but we caught words and phrases like: "arrested for molesting a minor" and things like that. One of the managing staff walked in and there was more shouting. Chelsea pulled up her phone as it vibrated. Then she burst into tears and I held her, unsure of what the hell happened. I stroked her hair and kissed her head as she buried her face in my chest.

A few minutes later a staff member escorted a very pale and horrified looking Pierre away and the manager walked with a distraught seeming Lee over to us. "Don't worry. He won't be returning." He assured Lee when she asked what they were planning on doing with him.

I sent a confused and pained look to Lee as Chelsea continued to cry into my chest. "I'm going to take her back to our room and see if I can't calm her down." I said softly.

The manager was short, stout, and a little scary looking with black hair, black eyes, and scars covering a good portion of his neck. "Is she going to be alright?" He asked, genuinely concerned. I offered him a grateful smile.

"I think so. This just seemed to shock her. She's had a hard enough life as it is. She really didn't need this bullshit on her first real vacation."

His nametag read Gregori. "I'm so truly sorry. I thought Pierre had more tact and self-respect than that. Accosting a young woman like that is disgusting and inexcusable." He looked around conspiratorially. "Personally, I think you should sue the hell out of the cruise line for this but I'm supposed to butter you up and bribe you into not making a big deal about it."

Chelsea turned her head to the side. "I don't want a big deal about it. I want to forget it ever happened and to try to enjoy my vacation." Her declaration was riddled with hiccups and sniffles and Gregori patted her shoulder in understanding.

"Well, if you kids need anything, and I mean ANYTHING, you call this number and ask for Greg." He said firmly. I shook his hand and thanked him again and he left. We walked quietly back to our room, Lee following in behind us and as soon as the door was closed, Chelsea dissolved into giggles.

"Act distraught? Really Lee?" she asked between giggles, holding up her cell phone to show the text Lee had managed to send her on the sly.

I gaped at them. "You big fakers!"

Lee cackled. "Hey, it never hurts to have someone owe ya a favor." I sighed and scrubbed at my face in exasperation.

"Lee. You are a horrible influence." And with that, I went to soak in the Jacuzzi tub cause my ass still _hurt_, damn it. And I had to collect my thoughts before I spoke to the girls again without blowing up at them.


	25. Live and Learn

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long. I got hospitalized... AGAIN. Fuck, I hope that's the last time. Seriously. All better now, though. Can't say the same for my goddamned laptop. It ATE my 'stories' folder. Fucking. Ate. It. So, I'm rewriting the next few chapters so this will take longer than I wanted it to originally but hell, 8 years later and I'm actually finishing the damned thing. Whatever. I'm finishing it. Due to having had to rewrite this whole chapter, I made it longer, but I cut the cruise right short. I just want to finish this now so I'm thinking two or three more chapters and I'm ending this bitch. Love you guys. I really do. But I'm going through so much bullshit, I don't know if I'll have the heart to write much for a while. Give this until April. I swear it will be finished by the end of April at the latest.

_**~BLOOD**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Five: Live and Learn**_

To be perfectly honest, I wasn't entirely happy about the little stunt Lee and Chelsea pulled with the yoga instructor. But then again, I couldn't say I was entirely _un_happy about it either. The man really did act completely unprofessionally and illegally by molesting a minor… not to mention MY woman. I don't share. And I KNOW Chelsea doesn't either.

I had Lee and Chelsea seated in front of me, sitting on the bed that Lee and Eddy shared while Eddy paced behind me. "You do know what you two did was overboard, right?" I asked sternly.

Lee folded her arms over her chest and wouldn't look at me, her nose in the air, while Chelsea stared at her hands folded in her lap. I had just finished explaining to Eddy what had happened and he surprised me by telling me we needed to sit the girls down and talk to them about it.

"I get that the instructor acted completely inappropriately, but putting on that drama and getting him fired?" I sighed heavily and dragged a hand down my face. "I'm not saying I'm okay with what he did. It was completely inappropriate and he should have been reprimanded, not fired. He was flirting and thought you were of age. You two could very well have cost him his livelihood and for what? Petty revenge." I sighed and stood up. They wouldn't even look at me. "Fine. I'm going for a walk. I need to think about… _things_ for a while." Chelsea winced but I couldn't find it in me to care at the moment.

As I walked out the door, I could hear Eddy talking quietly with Lee while Chelsea followed me out. She went to our room while I took a stroll up to the deck. I really did not like that the girl I loved could be talked into doing something that cruel. Despite my initial anger and disgust with Pierre, I couldn't help but feel bad for him. I decided to use the card Greg gave me and called him to try and see about working things out for Pierre.

An hour later, I was satisfied and walked back to my room to change into my swim trunks. Chelsea was curled up on the bed sniffling and I felt my chest tighten. "Sweetheart?" I asked softly, sitting beside her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I spoke to Greg about Pierre. He isn't going to be fired, just transferred onto another cruise ship."

She shuddered and rolled to look up at me with hopeful, bloodshot eyes. "Really?" I smiled softly and nodded. "I'm glad. I felt so horrible when Greg told us he was getting sacked."

That actually made me feel better, knowing she regretted it not just because I was upset. "Just, please, don't pull anything like that again." I asked softly, stroking a loose tendril of hair behind her ear.

"I promise I won't." She breathed. "D?" I looked at her and waited for her to speak. "Would you… would you have forgiven me as easily if you couldn't get him his job back?" she asked hesitantly.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "But that's neither here nor there. Let's forget about it and enjoy our vacation, alright?" I asked and she nodded. I leaned down to kiss her and she held onto me tightly, pulling me down. In moments we were undressed and moving together intimately, slowly, and tenderly. We tidied up and both decided to go for a swim together. The rest of the trip was relaxing and entertaining with nary a trouble.

Even the horrific Karaoke contest turned out to be fun.

I wasn't surprised when Chelsea won two prizes on her own. I'd heard her sing plenty before and knew she had a beautiful voice. I was, however, completely taken aback when Eddy and Lee won the Lounge Singer Couples round. They could both croon. Who would have thought? Embarrassingly, I actually won one on my own… the Singles Country round. I could not believe how many people liked my rendition of Garth Brooks Friends in Low Places. And then Chelsea and I actually won the Couples round for Country as well. Whiskey Lullaby was apparently a big hit.

Chelsea and I spent our days exploring and our nights intimately entwined. I seriously couldn't have asked for a better vacation and I was not looking forward to going home so soon. I wanted more time on the cruise. More alone time with Chelsea. Just… more.

We debarked back in Italy, meeting back up with my Aunt Isabel to stay for another night before catching our flight in the morning. Things stayed happy, though not too eventful, for which I was grateful. When I bid Aunt Isabel goodbye, I let her know that I would be returning the end of June to stay with her until the first week of September.

"I love you so much, my dear Eddward." She whispered as our flight was called.

"I love you, too, Zia. I'll see you again before you know it." I replied and kissed both her cheeks before reveling in her tight familial hug. "_**Bonjourno Zia**_!" I called from beyond the gate. I hear her shouted reply and sighed as I made my way to First Class with Chelsea tucked close to me.

"You really hate leaving her alone, don't you, love?" Chelsea asked softly. I nodded, sighing again as I grabbed my bubblegum and MP3 player. "Well, we'll see her soon enough and she won't have to stay alone for long." She said causing me to brighten immediately.

"You mean, you're going to come back with me?" I asked excitedly.

She giggled and took her seat. "Of course, you dipstick. You think I could bear to be away from you for so long? And any excuse to see Isabel again is a good excuse." She admitted, pleasing me further. I slid in next to her, disappointed to see that she was wearing jeans instead of a skirt. Noticing my pout, Chelsea giggled. "What? You think just because I'm wearing jeans, we can't mess about?"

I ducked my head, trying in vain to hide my blush. She giggled again but didn't say anything else. When we were an hour into the flight, she requested a blanket and I looked up hopefully. She either didn't notice or pretended not to and I tried my best not to pout again.

"Did you want to share?" she asked casually, stifling a yawn.

I stretched before nodding and opened my arms to her. She snuggled close as I wrapped my arms around her and surprisingly we both fell asleep rather quickly. At least, I thought we both had… until I woke with a start to her lips and teeth at my belt line. We closed the curtain we had for some privacy and I had to quiet a rather loud groan as she moved the blanket and I saw that she'd shed her jeans and panties, her button up blouse gaping open.

"Oh, sweet baby Jesus…" I breathed and she giggled. Safe to say, we officially joined the Mile High Club… three times… to the full extent of the title. Afterwards, we both slept like the dead for the rest of the flight.

My parents picked Chelsea and I up while May took Lee and Eddy home.

"So, how was Italy?! How was the cruise? Is Aunt Isabel doing alright?" My mother squealed once we started driving home. I couldn't help but laugh, smiling cheerfully when Chelsea snuggled into my shoulder. I placed my arm around her shoulders and answered her questions, Chelsea chiming in with her own perspective and happy experiences.

By the time we got resettled at home, it was getting late. Thankfully, jetlag helped us sleep rather quickly and we were able to readjust to the time change within a couple of days. Once back at school, I noticed something different.

"Have you seen Kevin?" I asked Chelsea at lunch.

She giggled and started messing with her cell phone. After a moment she handed it to me. Curious, I looked at it and gaped. There was a photo of Kevin and Miss Fredericks in front of City Hall, a marriage license in their hands and that little baby being cuddled between them.

"WHOA!" I couldn't help but shout. "What the hell? Isn't he rushing into this? Aren't BOTH of them rushing into this?" I couldn't calm my racing mind. _What kind of an idiot jumps into something like this?! Jesus!_

Chelsea looked at me strangely. I couldn't pinpoint the look on her face. "I think it's wonderful." She said quietly. "He got his GED and asked her to marry him. They're living together in her apartment and he's working for Eddy's father's law firm full-time now."

I handed her phone back, still frowning. "Well, as long as he's being smart about this. I'd hate for that baby to gain a father and then for it to not work out because they rushed into things."

Chelsea smiled up at me. "I understand. But I have a pretty good feeling that things will work out just fine."

Sighing, I shoved my hands into my pockets uncomfortably. "I don't know. I guess I just think that everything that has happened so recently with him and Marie, that he should have waited longer. I mean, he did try to kill himself after he found out Marie had been pregnant with his child. That's kind of a big deal. And rushing into something as serious as marriage with a woman who has a child already from a previous relationship… I just… the thought makes me really uncomfortable." Looking away, I cleared my throat. "Can we talk about something else now? I'm kind of sorry I asked about him in the first place." I mumbled.

Chelsea frowned but nodded, talking about Lee and Eddy's wedding. They were already planning to get hitched at the end of the summer before heading off to college. That was good. At least we'd be back from Italy in time for their nuptials.

I drove home after my last class with Chelsea quietly beside me. I don't think she was entirely happy with my opinion of Kevin's new family. Not that I could help how I felt. He was being stupid and reckless, in my personal opinion, and Chelsea would just have to accept and get over it. She was happy for him, and I was, too, to an extent.

My foot hovered over the brake as we passed Kevin's parent's house and I wondered vaguely how they were doing. _I wonder if they were okay with it in any way shape or form? Something tells me his dad is fine with it but his mom… Eeyup. She is not happy._ I thought as I watched her angrily burst out her front door and throw a suitcase into her car. _Yikes. Harold looks tired._ I thought, eyeing the slumped shoulders of Kevin's father as he put his own suitcase in the car, quite a bit less violently than the missus. Parking carefully, I got out and watched as the two drove away, feeling confused and a little sorry for Kevin.

"What was that all about?" I asked no one in particular as Chelsea watched, just as wide-eyed as I was.

"Kevin is supposed to be coming home today to pick up the rest of his things… I guess his parents don't want to be there for that." She cleared her throat and looked away. "Let's go inside." I nodded, beginning to feel even sorrier for Kevin. Seemed like his parents thought along the same lines as I did… and strangely, that made me feel even worse. He probably needed all the support he could get right now, especially if he wanted this to work. So, I fired off a quick text.

'_Chelsea told me the good news. Congrats on your new little family, dude. Hope things are well.  
~DD'_

His reply was swift but heartfelt. **'Thanks, man. I don't think I've ever been this happy. Sorry for breaking the "no feelings" rule we had going. Lol. Talk to you later.'**

And with that, I let my judgment go. Wasn't my place. Chelsea helped mom cook while I sat at the kitchen table and worked on my class project. My phone rang and I looked at the number. _Dammit. I don't wanna talk to her. Stupid project partner._

"This is Eddward." I answered as smoothly as I could.

"Hey, Double D. It's Lindsey. I was wondering if you'd mind if I can come over so we can… _work_ on our project." She sounded like she was trying to… _oh, gawd, no. She's trying to be seductive. Why me?_

"Are you sure? Your voice sounded weird for a second there. Are you feeling okay?" I played dumb and prayed to the powers that be that she would get over this really quick.

She stammered a moment, seemingly embarrassed, before recovering. "No. No. I'm fine. Just eager to do the project and hang out with you."

I held the phone away and heaved a sigh. A lot of girls were acting weird around me today. Eddy said the same thing happened to him when he and Lee became sexually active. Like people could _smell_ the pheromones. I wondered if Chelsea had any of the same reactions from the opposite sex… and if there were any faces I needed to rearrange. I looked at my phone in annoyance, noticing Chelsea's curious look.

"Sure, Lindsey. Hang on a sec." I muted it and asked when dinner would be ready.

"Why don't you invite her to stay for dinner?" Chelsea asked with a predatory gleam in her eye. I swallowed thickly and had to discreetly adjust myself. That was surprisingly hot. "There's more than enough."

My mother chuckled as she left the kitchen, shaking her head and smiling.

I shrugged and unmuted the phone. Inviting her over and to stay for dinner went as smoothly as I expected, with Lindsey accepting eagerly and a little over-excitedly. "She'll be here in an hour." I grumbled and Chelsea ruffled my hair affectionately.

"Your mum can finish supper if you want to take a shower… with me…" She trailed off biting her lip and I couldn't help but gape at her boldness. I think I liked jealous Chelsea.

When she giggled and bolted up the stairs, I tripped all over myself to run after her making my mom laugh as she came back into the kitchen. "Let me know when Lindsey gets here! I'm taking a shower!" I shouted over my shoulder.

We fooled around for only fifteen minutes before my mom knocked on the door and told us Lindsey was here. I cursed her out under my breath into Chelsea's ear as I had her pinned to the wall, her legs around my waist. We were just barely getting started and she giggled, clenching around me. I shuddered and nipped at her in reprimand. "Well, she'll have to wait at the kitchen table. She said an hour, not a quarter hour." I called to my mom.

"Alright, sweetie. Just keep it down in there, you two. I don't need to hear it." She quipped and ran off laughing.

Chelsea and I both blushed in embarrassment. We weren't being loud but I guess we weren't exactly stealthy about it, either.

"We should probably get out…" Chelsea whispered but I pinned her harder against the wall.

"I'm not done with you, love. Not by a longshot." I growled and began moving within her once more.

She gasped a little and closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip to keep quiet…er. Another fifteen minutes later and a quick wash when we finished had us _finally_ getting out of the shower. I knelt before her on the bathroom rug, drying her off lovingly. I was so ridiculously smitten with her and I wanted her to feel thoroughly loved, emotionally as well as physically. I didn't want her worrying or thinking there was anything between Lindsey and I.

Lifting her into my arms, I carried her into my room and set her gently on my bed. "Alright, beautiful girl, let's get dressed." I murmured.

I quickly threw on some boxer-briefs and a pair of comfortably worn blue-jeans and ogled her as she pulled out some spare clothes she had stashed in my room. A pair of Daisy Duke jean shorts and one of my button up long sleeved shirts had me drooling all over again. I walked up to her and tied the front together and helped her roll up the sleeves.

"You look so hot in my clothes." I groaned and pressed against her.

She moaned and pushed away from me. "D, I love you, but I don't think we… should… oops." Her eyes widened as she turned my head away from her with her small soft hands. "I, uh, may have marked you in a mild jealous fit." She stammered and blushed.

"Good." I said and held her tightly. "I like that you marked me. It's not only hot but it'll serve to make Lindsey back the hell off." Then I frowned. "That reminds me… are you getting this strange reaction from guys like I am from the girls? Eddy said this happened to he and Lee after they started making love… like people could smell the pheromones and reacted to it."

She frowned and cocked her head to the side. "Y'know, love, I think so. I got asked out in third period but he backed off when I said I was happily spoken for. And guys who hadn't talked to me before suddenly look for topics to discuss with me in class… I thought it was weird but now that you mention it the way you did… Hmmm. That makes sense." She nodded to herself and yelped when I latched to the side of her throat, intent on marking her as she had me. "Oh, D, love," she breathed and moaned when I bit down, "ooohhhh, love, _stop_. Aunty Catherine will have a conniption if you bruise me too much." She snapped and shoved at me giggling.

I grinned, completely unrepentant. "Oh well. And she will not. She knows how teenagers are when they first start fooling around. Though, I doubt very much this so-called 'Honeymoon phase' will pass with us. I can't imagine ever NOT reacting strongly to you, my love." I stroked her cheek and kissed her smartly on the mouth. "I love you."

She sighed somewhat dreamily. "And I love you." She said and poked my chest. "Now put a shirt on. I'm not sharing your sexy body."

I saluted. "Yes, ma'am!" I threw on a Shaun of the Dead T-shirt with a thumbs up from my ladylove. She quickly brushed her wet hair and threw it up in a messy bun. I waggled my brows, and cupped her bottom when she hugged me. "You know, I would love to see you in a pencil skirt, white blouse, hair up in that sexy messy bun, and add some sexy little kitten heels and cats eye glasses… _unf_. I don't know why that all of a sudden popped into my head, but now that it's there…" She giggled and rolled her eyes as she pulled away.

"Sexy librarian fantasy, Eddward? Really?" she asked.

I waggled my brows again as I followed her out my room. "Or naughty teacher…" I trailed off hopefully. She giggled again and didn't object when I grabbed her hand and interlaced our fingers. When we turned the corner into the dining room, I waved. "Hey, Lindsey. You bring your English Lit book?" I asked in my best no-nonsense voice. Yep. All business here.

"Yes, I sure… did." She paused when she saw Chelsea.

"Hello! I'm Chelsea!" Chelsea said cheerfully and surprisingly genuinely. She walked over and offered her hand to Lindsey and it was then I noticed the subtle differences between the two girls. Lindsey had shoulder length bleach blonde hair, green eyes, a decent, real tan that was actually attractive, very obvious curves in all the right places, and a wide, bright smile. But she just didn't do it for me. Chelsea is everything I could want in a mate and friend and Lindsey, though pretty and nice, just wasn't for me.

Lindsey introduced herself. "I'm Lindsey. I have English Lit with Double D. How do you know each other?" To any outside observer, it would seem like a friendly question but I saw it for what it was. An inquisition to see if she had a chance. Hell, I'd done it, too, when the girl I was sort of interested in a year or so back was showing interest back. She ended up having a boyfriend.

"Oh, our mums grew up together but mine moved to England where my brother and I were born. They… they passed away from a car collision last year and Eddward's mum, I call her Aunt Catherine, well, took me in. D and I became rather close rather quickly." She finished with a small smile and a blush.

"I think I fell in love with you the moment you started cursing that moving box to the seven depths of hell." I joked, chuckling as she threw her head back and laughed.

"That quickly?" She asked softly. I nodded and kissed her cheek. "I'm gonna go see if Aunty needs my help." She turned to face Lindsey. "You're staying for supper, too, yeah?" she asked. Lindsey nodded stiffly.

I sat across from her after Chelsea left the room and Lindsey spoke up. "Isn't she a little young?" She asked and I had to fight not to roll my eyes. It was Erin all over again.

"Not that it's any of your business, she's only a year younger than me." I answered, narrowing my eyes at Lindsey who back-pedaled and held her hands up in supplication.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that." She quickly defended.

I shrugged and opened my backpack to get what I'd need. "Let's get this project-" I frowned when I noticed her staring below my eye level with her own eyes narrowed. "You know, it's rude to stare." I pointed, a brow raised.

"Sorry, but you have something on your neck…" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

_Better be blunt with this one._ "It's called a hickey. Chelsea and I were fooling around in the shower before you got here and apparently _while_ you were here because you were 45 minutes earlier than you said you'd be." Lindsey looked taken aback. "Anything else you'd like to know about my private life while I'm feeling generous in sharing it?" I asked sarcastically. Her face flushed and she opened her book.

"Are you two fucking?" She blurted and I almost gaped at her.

"I was being sarcastic." I snapped angrily. She nodded, clearly sulking. "Let's get to work. The sooner we finish, the better." I muttered causing her to sink lower in her seat. An hour later, dinner was served.

I had Chelsea next to me, my mother and father sitting close together at one corner, and Lindsey to my right and then I felt a foot rubbing mine. I was about to grin at Chelsea when she stood and walked to refill the water glasses and the foot was still rubbing mine. _Are you fucking kidding me?_ I sent a glare to Lindsey. She wasn't looking at me, merely smiling down at her plate. I brought my foot down on hers, practically stomping on it and she quietly gasped, bringing hers away from me.

"Are you okay?" Chelsea whispered in my ear.

I nodded, smirking and leaned over to her to whisper, "She just tried playing footsie with me and so I stomped on her foot."

Chelsea choked on her water she was sipping. I patted her back in amused worry and my mother began asking Lindsey about our project. It was about dissecting the story 'Of Mice and Men' and comparing it to the other stories by the same author. Suffice to say, I wasn't surprised when Lindsey had little to no knowledge of John Steinbeck.

After supper was done, I bid Lindsey a very bland standoffish goodbye. "Bu-but we're not done with the project!" She stuttered.

"We're done with the joint bit. All that's left is our individual perspective. I've actually already finished mine. You have _your_ essay to write. See you in class." I started to walk off as I heard my mom guide a stuttering Lindsey out the door.

"What was _that_ all about, Eddward?" Mom asked me a few minutes later.

"We finished the joint portion of the project and she was sexually harassing me in the hopes I would write her essay for her. I knew there was no way she should have been in AP English. She's probably been whoring herself out to whatever poor sucker gets saddled with her so she never has to do her own work." I finished nonchalantly.

Mom gaped at me and shook her head as she muttered. "Like mother, like daughter."

It was my turn to gape at her. "Seriously?" I asked.

She sighed and nodded, her soft smile turning to a hard smirk. "You know how your father sometimes does a guest lecture at the community college?" I nodded. "Well, he was invited to one of the faculties Christmas parties and Lindsey's mother, Jane didn't seem too happy that he brought me as his date. She spent the entire evening plying him with whiskey in the hopes of getting him alone. Well, unfortunately, I had to use the ladies room. When I got back she was climbing all over him and he looked ready to scream like me when I see a mouse. I yanked her off him by her nasty extensions and knocked her out with the hardest right cross I've ever thrown."

"That was the year you-"

"-broke my pinkie on Christmas Eve, yes." She finished for me. I stared at her in a new light before I burst out laughing.

"Epic Mom is epic." I chuckled. She rolled her eyes and giggled before walking off, probably to find my dad. I eventually climbed into bed and smiled when Chelsea slid in with me. I had almost fallen asleep disappointed. I really wanted to hold her. "I feel so dirty." I joked and Chelsea giggled. I could almost hear her eyes rolling.

"Don't whinge. You're fine, love." She said and shut me up with a nice goodnight kiss.

**A/N:** It has been brought to my attention that I did not point out "Whinge" is actually what my family from the UK says. Whinge and Whingeing (I have no clue on the spelling nor do I care. Lol. Pronounced "Win-Jing"


	26. Soap Operas, Bubbles, and Blankets

**A/N:** Warning, there is a bit of swearing in this chapter. (And by a bit, I mean A LOT.) It's pretty true to how teenagers were in my time. I don't really know about them today because I was usually the baby of my group of friends. Lol.

_**Chapter Twenty-Six: Soap Operas and Blankets**_

There seriously _were_ pheromones in the air. That is really the only bloody explanation. There were suitors coming out the wazoo now that Chelsea and I were sexually active. I could think of no other logical reason for guys to swarm her the way they suddenly were, or for girls who have never spoken to me to suddenly start batting their lashes, vying for my attention.

What the ever loving hell?

I'd taken to having her sit on my lap at lunchtime just for people to stop harassing us. But, do you think that worked? …well, it did for the most part, but there were a few stupid enough to not take the damn hint and back off.

"I love you, D." Chelsea said softly but loud enough to be heard by the girl walking up to us.

"I love you, too, Chelse. So much. I can't wait to go back to Italy with you." The girl, who it turned out was Lindsey, stopped walking, staring at us wide-eyed. "I'm not looking forward to having to sneak around Zia Isabel but I refuse to be away from you. To not sleep next to you. To not touch you." I ignored everyone around us. Eddy and Lee were snickering but Lee was still showing off her engagement ring.

"I don't think I could bear to sleep away from you for more than a night, even if I had to." Chelsea admitted. Then she giggled and touched her forehead to mine. "I guess it's lucky that we live together. We already know it'll work out when we get our own flat."

My eyes lit up at the idea of having a home with her. It wouldn't matter if it was a small apartment or a huge condo (Which I was already in the process of applying for, for when we returned from Italy. And I figured I would definitely get it as my parents were co-signing…). I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. "I look forward to that day quite eagerly, my love."

"Ahem." Lindsey cleared her throat rudely and smiled at us. It was a creepy fake smile and I held Chelsea tighter. "Excuse me, Chelsea, is it? Kevin wants to talk to you over by the library… alone." And she just stared at us expectantly.

I blinked a few times and didn't even bother to hide my smirk as Chelsea pulled out her cell phone and dialed Kevin's work number, putting it on speaker phone. "Hey, Chelsea. Can I call you when I get off work or is it an emergency?" Kevin said brightly.

"No, it's nothing big Kevin, I was hoping to catch you on your lunch break. I guess I missed it. I'll talk to you later. Cheers." Chelsea said and looked up at Lindsey with one raised brow, not even bothering to say anything. We both just stared at her until she started fidgeting and huffed, storming off. Lee roared with laughter.

"That was fuckin hilarious!" She squealed. I shrugged and nuzzled Chelsea's neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent. I wanted to bottle it so I could breathe her in whenever I wanted.

"It wasn't _that_ funny." Chelsea said, a huge grin on her face. Lee snorted and struck up a conversation about her wedding again. I tuned it out and just enjoyed the feel of my girlfriend in my arms.

Until some guy came up and started trying to chat Chelsea up… WHILE SHE WAS IN MY LAP. Seriously. What. The fuck.

"Hey, Chelsea. Can I borrow your biology notes from yesterday?" He asked. I gave him the once over with my eyes and had to stop myself from rolling them in annoyance. I didn't want to start a fight… yet.

"Sorry, David. I didn't take notes yesterday. I came in late and was too distracted. Try Anna. She's always got decent notes." She said dismissively and turned back to me blushing when I grinned. Yesterday, she and I had gotten a little carried away fooling around in my car during lunch. We were both late to our 5th period classes but it was well worth it.

"Well," this David didn't seem to get the hint (a lot like Lindsey, now that I really think about it), "what about tutoring? I noticed you're doing really well in the class." Which, I knew, was a bold faced lie. Chelsea HATED her biology class and was only getting a B- because of my own tutoring.

Thankfully, Chelsea saved me the trouble of ripping the guy a new one when she snorted like Lee, and shook her head chuckling. "I'm rubbish in that class. If it weren't for Eddward here, I'd be failing altogether." She said. "Again, try Anna. She's acing the class and has a tutoring slot open." With that she turned in my lap, straddling me and kissed me deeply, shocking and pleasing the hell out of me simultaneously.

Her fingers dove into my hair, tugging, and I couldn't help but groan into her mouth.

"You need another haircut, my love." She murmured against my lips and I sighed as the bell rang.

"Damn it. Now I have to walk with _this_," I emphasized with a quick grind, my hands forcing her hips to mine. I slapped her jean clad ass as she stood. "I'll be a minute." I sighed and forced myself to calm down before rising to my feet and escorting her to her science class before trudging to my own 5th period.

Finally, things began to calm down and my senior year dwindled to a close. Ed, Eddy, and I planned something ridiculous as a prank and I hoped we wouldn't get caught because I REALLY did not want this on my record. But it felt good to get up to shenanigans with my two best friends again.

Ed had been drifting lately. He seemed so unsure of himself until he applied to a Culinary School, surprising all of us. No one had anticipated him attending anything other than a local junior college at most. But, apparently, he'd been spending all his time with his mother, learning to cook because out of all the silly things we'd done together and apart… cooking spoke to him. I hoped not literally, though I wouldn't put it past him… or his lack of medication.

I needed Chelsea's help to pull off the last detail, though. Her being a technical Junior would restrict the fingers pointing at her since it was Senior Prank Day. Hopefully her graduating with me wouldn't endanger that restriction. It was four o'clock in the morning when I started to rouse her.

"Baby, it's time. I need your help." I kissed her all over her face and she groaned, though smiling, and pulled the covers over her head. "Come on, sweet girl, you promised to get up and help." I wheedled and poked her sides through the thick duvet.

"No, no, no. You don't understand." She mumbled, muffled. "I can't get out of bed now. These blankets have accepted me as one of their own and if I leave now I might lose their trust."

I buried my face in my pillow to muffle my laughter. "I'm willing to take that risk, love. Come on." I prodded gently, tugging the soft cloth down enough to kiss her soundly.

"I'm awake." She said softly, cheerfully, and hugged me tightly. "There better be coffee in the near future or I'm going to complain ALL day." She jokingly threatened. I snorted and handed her my own coffee since we both took it the same. "Oh, I love you."

"Love you, too." I said and finished dressing.

"I was talking to the coffee." She deadpanned and I harrumphed in mock indignation. She merely smiled demurely before rising and dressing, ignoring me as I ogled her. "Do you have the soap or is Eddy bringing it?"

"He's already downstairs on the couch with Lee trying to sleep on his lap. Ed is finishing the mix for the last of the soap. I let you sleep thirty minutes longer than originally planned because I wanted to stare at you like a creeper while you slept." She laughed until I added: "You know you sometimes talk in your sleep?"

She froze, eyes wide, before turning to look at me in embarrassment. "What… what did I say?" She asked quietly. _Oh yeah, she remembers her dream._ I thought smugly.

I grinned hugely and started to walk out. "Oh, nothing much." I paused at the door and sent her a heated look over my shoulder. "But I suddenly think I might need to borrow a pair of Lee's handcuffs."

Her face flamed and she bit her bottom lip as her hands came up to cover her face. "Oh, my God." She whispered. Before I could make my escape, she rushed over and grabbed my arm, narrowing her eyes at me. "What did I say?" She asked again, only this time sounding a little menacing. I have to admit: it was pretty hot. I stepped back into my room all the way, kicked my door shut, and pinned her against the door in under three seconds.

She gasped upon impact of the door and looked up at me in surprise. "The first thing I heard you say was 'Don't stop. I love it when you hold me down.'" I growled, taking her wrists and pinning them above her head with one hand. When she started to fidget, swallowing audibly, I pinned her hips with mine. "You moaned my name and asked me to use more teeth. To bite you harder." I leaned down and nipped sharply at her throat, causing a hasp to escape her for the second time. "Do you have any idea what you do to me when you say things like that?"

She hitched a leg over my hip and ground into me. "I have an idea." She murmured and tried to pull her hands down. I wouldn't release her and her eyes flashed as she arched into me. "Do we have tim-"

A quick knock on the door stopped her from finishing that question. "You two better hurry the hell up!" Eddy hissed quietly. "We gotta bolt, like, _now_!"

I whined, releasing her and she huffed out a breath.

"Damn it." She muttered and I looked at her in amused surprise. She didn't often swear and I could tell she was really disappointed. At least I wasn't alone in that.

"Later." I promised, kissing her quick and hard.

She cheered considerably, though I'm sure both our disappointment was clearly on our faces when we opened the door to Eddy. "Quit sulking, we gotta go right now before the janitors show up." With that, he turned around and we all hurried down the stairs. The excitement levels rose exponentially when Ed's lanky frame rose from the kitchen table and held up two five gallon jugs of a viscous looking liquid.

"It's so pretty." Chelsea said, shrugging on one of my black hoodies. I looked around and grinned. We were all wearing dark jeans and black hoodies. Not to be outdone, and wanting to give Eddy a laugh, I pulled out a new black beanie. He didn't disappoint.

Eddy threw his head back laughing and we all hushed him, not wanting to wake my parents. Dad knew what we were doing. He wasn't happy about it but he wasn't going to stop us. Mom, however, would blow a gasket if she knew.

I held out a hand for one of the jugs while Chelsea was shoving something into a small backpack. "Wait, what's that?" She merely shook her head and grinned, putting the straps over her shoulder.

Lee walked over behind her and pulled her long chestnut hair into a sloppy, yet adorable, bun. "There. Can't have ya gettin any evidence stuck in yer hair, kiddo."

This only peaked my interest moreso, especially when Chelsea hushed Lee quickly and they both giggled quietly.

The streets were dark, lamplights few and far between. No cars passed us as we piled into Ed's older four door sedan and drove towards the school. "Shit!" Eddy cursed from the front passenger seat.

"What?" Lee and Chelsea chorused.

"The gate is closed. We're gonna have to hop it. Ed, can you wait here and be our Master Getaway Driver?" Eddy asked and our normally vacantly smiling friend grinned, looking as full as mischief as Eddy.

"No problem. I'll park up a ways. Just call me when you need me." He said and let us out before driving up a little ways where there were other cars so as not to draw undue attention.

"You first, Lee Lee." Eddy said and we all watched in awe as the fiery redhead scaled the fence in seconds. "I know, right?" He said proudly as Chelsea and I gaped. "You next, Chelsers, then we'll pass you gals the soap jugs." He whispered and knelt to offer a boost. I gave Eddy a boost next because we knew I'd have a better chance at scaling the fence without aid than he would.

At the top of the fence I jumped, tucked, and rolled, grinning as Eddy and Lee golf-clapped. "Shut up." I muttered and rolled my eyes. We hustled to the fountain in front of the main office and dumped the soap in. All ten gallons of it.

"I can't wait to see this when we come back later." Lee said as Chelsea pulled her pack off. I watched curiously as she took five large shampoo bottles and shook up each one of them vigorously. She then proceeded to set each one down at equal distances around the fountain, shaking again before pouring each dark one in at those points.

"Let's go, go, GO!" Eddy said running past us.

"What are you kids doing?!" We heard someone far away yell.

"Shit!" Lee yelped and bolted. I helped Chelsea pack up the bottles and ran after our friends, laughing the whole way. I saw Eddy put his phone away as we all scaled the fence as quick as possible. I turned just in time to catch a falling Eddy, knocking us both to the ground. We burst out laughing as Chelsea cursed.

"What's wrong?" I asked climbing to my feet and rushing to the fence.

"My sodding trouser leg is caught!" She shrieked as she fell and they tore a little before she caught herself, teetering dangerously.

"Take em off!" Lee ordered anxiously, trying to not giggle again.

"I can't! I'm not wearing pants under them!" Chelsea growled, blushing brightly. I groaned while everyone else, including Ed who had just pulled up, roared with laughter.

Lee whipped out a butterfly knife seemingly from nowhere and cut her loose. "Come on, we gotta GO before he calls the cops!" She dragged Chelsea down, throwing her over her shoulder and tossing her unceremoniously into the backseat. I climbed in after Lee. Eddy hopped in front. Ed peeled out and we were back on our way home.

"God, I hope we don't get arrested." Ed murmured thoughtfully.

"Fuck, we deserve hours toward community service for cleaning that skeazy nasty fountain. That reminds me. What the hell did you girls put in after we dumped the soap?" Eddy turned in his seat to face them.

"You'll see!" They sang and burst into excited giggles.

I yawned hugely. "I'm ready to go back to bed." I whined. Chelsea cuddled up to me and Lee stretched, throwing herself across both our laps. "Well, hello there. Can I help you?"

She yawned outrageously and obnoxiously before passing out. I envied her for being able to fall asleep like that. I sighed dramatically and stroked her hair like I do for Chelsea on occasion. They were like big kittens. Chelsea grinned and continued to snuggle up to me. When we arrived at my house, Chelsea bolted from the car and came back a few minutes later with a duffel bag before climbing back in, letting Lee lay back on both of our laps while we drove over to Ed's.

"Why didn't we get to go back to bed?" I asked and pouted when Eddy laughed and told me if I got wood while Lee's head was in my lap, he'd gut me. "For fuck's sake." I complained. Chelsea giggled and kissed my cheek.

"Quit whining, Sock-Head. Ed's making us breakfast." Eddy snapped and I sulked for the remainder of the car ride. I climbed out when we parked, cradling Lee as gently as I could. "Thanks." Eddy murmured when I placed her on the couch. Chelsea yawned and climbed on top of Lee who pulled my girl close like a teddy bear. Eddy and I immediately reached for our cell phones and snapped pictures of the sleeping girls.

"We'll wake them up when the food is ready." Ed offered and I smiled, sighing with gusto. I really wanted that nap. "If you really want, you can crash in my bed while I cook." Ed offered. I had a sudden flashback of us as kids and how disgusting Ed's room had been. Shuddering delicately, I shook my head.

"N-no. That's okay, buddy. I'll never get up if I try to sleep now." I remember having to bathe over and over again when I'd gotten home that day, scrubbing until I'd bled. Gagging inwardly, I only hoped that his cooking was as good as Eddy claimed. Speaking of whom, he was starting to fall asleep sitting at the kitchen table.

_Time for some payback._ The little devil on my shoulder announced. I felt the evil grin slide onto my face as I walked over to the kitchen sink and washed my hands. Then I turned the hot water all the way up before grabbing the handheld sprayer and cleared my throat. Ed looked up and pressed his lips together tightly so as not to laugh, stepping back and out of the way while I pulled the hose as far as it would go.

"GAH! What the FUCK, dude?!" Eddy screeched, sputtering water out of his face. I quickly put the sprayer back and turned off the water before running from his wrath. "I'm gonna get you, ya pain in the ass!" He yelled as we bolted past the girls who were blinking blearily over at us and I cackled as I ran out the front door.

The sun had begun its ascent, bathing the streets in pinks, and golds, and oranges.

"Hey, Soooooock Heeeeaaaaaad." Eddy called out in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, no- NOOOOOO- AAAAHHHHH- FUUUUUUUUCK!" I screeched laughing, while Eddy used the hose on me. It was freaking cold but fun anyway. I was grateful for the heat of encroaching summer or I'd probably be catching my death of cold. Eddy roared with laughter while the girls stood off to the side, confused but giggling. Feeling sneaky, I ran and grabbed Chelsea, Eddy following me with the jet of cold water.

"D, NO! COLD! AAHHHH- ppfffftttt, guh!" She sputtered as she got sprayed in the face. I yelped when she hid behind me and smacked my ass really hard. Then before I could turn around and tickle her, I heard Lee's laughter turn to shrieks as Chelsea chased her. "I just want a big hug from my best friend!" Chelsea called out giggling.

"No means no! Gah! Rape! Raaaaaaape!" Lee squealed laughing as the two tumbled to the ground. Eddy's yelp and cursing drew everyone's attention as Ed threw his head back in laughter.

"What just happened-" I started to ask and then it was cut off when I burst out laughing. Eddy was pulling the remains of a water balloon from his hair. I had to do it. I walked over and high-fived Ed… before enveloping him in a cold, wet hug that had him laughing and spazzing out, trying to get away. "There is no escape for you!" I declared jokingly.

"There will be no bacon for _you_." He countered and I, of course, immediately let go.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I whined and bowed over and over jokingly. "Grovel, grovel, grovel!" Everybody laughed at me as we trudged inside.

"MY FLOOR!" And cue the group cringe as Ed's mother, Mary, laid into us all. After learning that only the boys had used water weapons, we were the ones who had to mop up the mess.

"Worth it." Eddy muttered.

I snickered quietly after changing into the clean clothes Chelsea had thoughtfully packed for us both. "Thanks, love." I murmured and kissed her head.

"You're welcome. Now move, Lee and I need to shower." She shoved me out of the way and we, the Ed's, stared slack-jawed as the girls went into Mary's master bathroom together.

Ed looked over at Eddy and I in awe and envy. "They aren't gonna…" he trailed off and I noticed Eddy blinking rapidly before turning around abruptly and adjusting his jeans.

"I, uh, I think I need to sit down before I pass out." He said and let out a shaky breath. Ed and I nodded in understanding, going into the living room to kick back after we'd finished with the mess. Eddy looked over at me and waggled his brows suggestively. "Think they're showering together?"

I groaned and dropped my head into my hands. "Dude, if you're picturing my girlfriend naked, I'll fucking junk-punch you." I threatened. He and Ed chuckled. "I don't think you'd appreciate anyone fantasizing about Lee, would you?" I asked and his chuckle stopped, his face twisting into a scowl. "That's what I thought." I snapped and leaned back comfortably, closing my eyes and resting my arms at my side.

"Wake up, my love." I heard whispered in my ear as a comfortable weight was snuggled on and over me. Sweet nipping kisses were placed on my throat and I sighed, a small smile tugging on the corners of my lips.

"Mmmmm…" I hummed in appreciation as nimble fingers began massaging my shoulders. A small gasp escaped my mouth, my eyes shooting wide open, when teeth gently bit down on the sensitive flesh beneath my ear. My arms went around Chelsea of their own volition, pulling her tightly against me. "Wicked temptress." I murmured accusingly as she sat back grinning.

"Well, no one else could get you to wake up. I figured I would try the fun way." She chirped and pecked me quickly on the lips before getting up.

"Hey, get back here!" I whined… I'm whiny when I'm exhausted. "It's only the fun way if you finish what you start and don't leave me in pain." I muttered and she sent me a guilty look.

"Sorry." She mumbled, shuffling her feet. I sighed and stood to stretch, popping my back and shoulders in the process. "You need a massage." She murmured after a moment and I nodded eagerly, hoping that if she decided to pursue a license in Massage Therapy instead of Psychotherapy, I could be her willing guinea pig. As soon as I thought the words 'talented hands' my mind was immediately in the gutter and I sighed again.

"Alright, lovebirds, it's time to eat and get to school. I wanna see our handiwork." Lee ordered in her usual no-nonsense tone. We all eagerly obeyed and inhaled a surprisingly lavish and delicious breakfast spread.

"Oh, my God, Ed. You are so hired." I said through a mouthful of blueberry-banana pancake. "This is _amazing_!" I moaned as a fresh ripe blueberry burst flavor across my palette. "If I could marry a pancake…" I trailed off jokingly and everyone laughed, Chelsea only looking mildly affronted.

"Abandoned for breakfast… I don't know whether to be offended or pronounce you 'Man and pastry.'" She giggled and Lee snorted, choking on her orange juice, causing Ed's pleased look to dissolve as he literally fell over laughing.

"Fuck! It's in my NOSE! It buuuurns!" Lee shrieked and that was it. We were done. We were all rolling in hysterics. The whole morning had been fun-filled and exciting and we were all on a natural high and couldn't stop laughing.

Finally, all of us were changed and ready for our last real school day. The next two weeks would be preparing for graduation, Chelsea included. We were all vibrating with excitement as we pulled up in front of school; Ed, Sarah and Jimmy in Ed's car, Eddy and Lee in Lee's car, and Chelsea and I in mine.

"WOW!" We all exclaimed. Now, the Ed's and I had anticipated the bubbles overtaking the fountain in front of the school… but the sparkling rainbow bubbles. Just… just wow. I could never describe it to its full beauty.

"So, that's what you two were doing." Eddy breathed, eyes wide.

"It's amazing." Ed's sister Sarah murmured leaning on Jimmy. I assumed the two were finally actually dating. Jimmy nodded his head in agreement.

"Lee? Chelsea?" Two girls approached and threw themselves into Chelsea and Lee's open arms, sobbing openly.

"Happy Birthday!" Chelsea exclaimed happily and traded hugs. I finally understood it when I saw the shirts the two girls were wearing. One was a LGBTQ pride flag with the words "Love is Love" written in hot pink and the other wore a shirt with a sad peacock in the background and two peahens snuggling in the front with the caption "Lez-Peahens" underneath.

"That shirt is hilarious!" I said and grinned. The two girls smiled over at me and I flashed a peace sign. I pulled Chelsea into my arms and kissed the side of her head. "That is the kindest gesture I've ever seen." I said softly, feeling very proud of her.

"I told them I'd have a rainbow surprise today and the bubble prank seemed the best option." Chelsea shrugged. "Lee helped with the powdered glitter."

"That's why you had to shake the bottles so much?" I asked and she nodded. "Cool."

Nobody figured out who did it and even the principal seemed impressed, not even demanding to know who did it. He just looked at it in awe, grinned, shrugged his shoulders, and walked back into his office. When he came out with a camera, I couldn't help but laugh. He was taking pictures of the students posing for him in front of it, even having someone take pictures of him with some of his favorites. I wasn't surprised when Ed, Eddy and I were dragged over.

"Say 'cheese'!" Someone yelled. We looked at each other, shook our heads, and grinned.

We three shouted at the same time, causing a round of laughter. "Ed, Edd, and Eddy!"

**A/N:** And there you have it, folks. The end of a fun story. I'll eventually write an epilogue to wrap things up. Probably beginning with Eddy and Lee's nuptials. But this is where I want to end this for the most part. Thank you all for sticking with me all these years and for your FuckAwesome support. And thank you much to my E-soulmate, without whom, I might not have written any more at all. LOVE YOU!

On a side note, the "Lez-Peahens" shirt is a joke of mine. Where I live there are a fuckton of peacocks and peahens. And there just so happens to be a couple of peahens who seem to be mates. They even raised a chick together. It's adorable and I had to throw that in there.

If anyone gets all butthurt over it, you'll have to whine somewhere else. Love IS love, no matter the gender. If you wanna spout bible quotes at me, I'll spout them right the fuck back. It's not your place to judge so get off your soapbox and stop preaching and I'll respectfully do the same. *gets off the soapbox*


	27. Surprise and Supplies

_**4 Months Later- September 4**__**th**__**, Saturday**_

"Anyone have any alcohol?" Eddy asked, his voice tight and shaking, sweat beading on his brow.

"No. Now quit acting like an idiot so we can get this wedding started and we can get out of these friggin monkey suits." I complained, causing the stout, green around the gills groom to sulk.

"You just want to see Chelsea in her bridesmaid dress." Ed accused from the corner of the room, grinning at the both of us.

"Or out of it." Eddy added, leering jokingly.

"Ugh. You two suck." I groaned shifting uncomfortably in my tux. Although they were both right. The last couple of months in Italy were rough. I enjoyed my time with my great aunt… just not how perceptive she seemed to be whenever I tried to make a move on my girlfriend. Chelsea and I haven't had a moment alone in more than six weeks. I was pent up. We couldn't even mess around on the flight home as Aunt Isabel flew with us to go to this wedding. Our friends had really made an impression on her and she was floored when the invite came.

A knock on the door had us jumping in surprise and Eddy couldn't help but laugh when we heard Lee shout through the door. "Hurry up! I'm ready to get walkin', baby!"

She walked off, her heels clacking in the marble hallways of the Catholic Church. I gave Eddy a pointed look. "Do you have any idea how enraged she would be if you kissed her with booze on your breath?"

Eddy raised his hand, finger extended, his mouth open and squeaked before he cleared his throat and turned away flushed. "Okay, guys! Let's go!" He walked off without a snarky comeback, Ed and I trailing after him laughing.

My friend, the no-longer-nervous-groom, made his way to the alter to wait for his bride. I waited for the main doors to close and gaped as Lee stepped around, arm linked through her father's in his Marine military dress uniform. I now knew where she got her red hair since I knew that Mrs. Kanker was blonde, like May and Marie (who had constantly dyed her hair blue). But Lee… wow. She looked amazing.

I expected her to have some sort of modernized flowing and poofy white princess dress with the way she had been talking to Chelsea… but she didn't. She had (what Chelsea later explained as) a floor-length, white silk sheath dress with a small train. It had a plunging neckline and long sleeves that came to a lacy point at her middle knuckles. It looked like a modern Victorian style dress, with minimal pearl beading around the lacey sleeves and the train.

"You look fantastic." I said and was pleased to see her blush nearly dark enough to match her hair, which was pulled up in stylish, curly disarray. I wasn't surprised to see a tiara instead of a veil, though. It suited her. "Where's Chel…" the words died in my throat as she stepped around the corner with a giggling May.

"We ready?" May asked and Lee nodded quickly bouncing on her feet.

"Breathe, honey." Mr. Kanker said, grinning at his suddenly nervous daughter.

"Fffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck." Lee breathed out in exaggeration causing everyone to laugh.

Her dad rolled his eyes and sighed, trying not to grin. "Don't swear in the church." He huffed.

The whole exchange was barely noticed by me, who was too busy staring and gawping at Chelsea in her royal blue bridesmaid dress. It looked like a saucy little cocktail dress with a childish flare. The top was form fitting, cleavage enhancing distraction while the skirt was merely strips of the same fabric along with strips of a gauzy see-through material a slightly darker blue than the rest of the dress. Her shoes… good God, her shoes. The sexiest pair of blue kitten heels I had ever seen.

When I looked at her face, my chest tightened and my heart started hammering beneath my tux shirt. That dress made her blue eyes pop and I don't think I had ever realized quite how much I needed her. Not just sexually, you deviants… but yeah, that, too. Before I had realized what I was doing, I was being tugged away from her by a laughing May.

"Double D, if you ruin her makeup before the ceremony, I'll slap you stupid." May joked. I blinked and offered a toothy grin, shrugging.

"Can you blame me? To me, she's the most beautiful woman in the world." I said and winked at my blushing girlfriend.

"Pffft, then what am I?" Lee jokingly pouted.

I gave her a wide-eyed fearful look. "Off limits." I answered immediately and she threw her head back in laughter.

"Good answer, little brother." She said and cracked her neck. "There's the music. May, Ed. You two first, remember?" She ordered needlessly as May and Ed were already waiting for the door to open with arms linked and cheerful smiles in place. Lee and Mr. Kanker stayed just out of view as the doors opened and closed letting our friends/siblings go first.

I offered my arm to Chelsea and smiled down at her, my heart still in overdrive for some strange reason. When the doors opened and she adjusted her bouquet, it hit me. I was wishing this was us right now. That _we_ were the ones getting married. _Holy. Balls._

When we reached the alter, I leaned down and kissed her cheek, whispering, "I love you," in her ear before parting and standing with Ed and Eddy. Then the music changed again and half the church burst out laughing, bridal party especially, as the first minute of "Somebody To Love" by Queen played. At the beginning of the song, as soon as Eddy saw Lee, his jaw dropped before he began grinning like a fool, tears slowly leaking from his eyes. As he accepted her hand from Mr. Kanker, he leaned down and kissed her knuckles above her engagement ring. They mouthed "Love you," to one another before turning to face the priest so they could begin.

The ceremony passed in a blur, the first tension breaker being a small child blurting out in the first minute: "Mommy, what's Holy Mallory?" causing everyone to chuckle, including the young priest.

"Matrimony." She whispered and then hushed him, looking around mouthing her apologies.

When the words: "You may now kiss the bride," finally were said, I had to put my hands behind my back to keep from reaching for Chelsea. The priest cleared his throat and Lee and Eddy blushingly stopped trying to swallow the other. They seemed to have forgotten the rest of the guests in their excitement and passion.

I remember escorting my love down the aisle and sharing a look with Aunt Isabel. A rather important, though wordless, exchange occurred and she grinned, nodding. During pictures (before heading to the reception venue) I made sure to speak with Lee and Eddy, gaining their approval and permission first before walking over to Isabel and speaking with her, getting what I needed. It was the second time she and I had had a conversation of this nature.

At dinner, anyone who wanted to, and those of us like the Best Man and Maid of Honor who were expected to, made speeches and reminisced. After the Bride and Groom had their first official dance as spouses, I nervously led a confused Chelsea to the center of the dance floor while a grinning Lee and smirking Eddy waggled their brows at me. I swallowed and pulled at my collar nervously before patting my breast pocket, making sure I hadn't lost it. Zia was practically bouncing in excitement and my parents seemed to suddenly get what was going on; my mother burst into tears (quietly, thank God) and my father had a soft smile on his face as he hugged Mom to him gently.

I swallowed thickly and pulled both of Chelsea's hands into mine, kissing the back of each. "Chelsea, you know I love you, right?" She cocked her head to the side curiously and smiled.

"Of course. I love you, too, Eddward." She said, and blushed when we heard a couple of exclamations of: "Awwwwww!"

I nodded at the DJ and he started playing the song I requested and pulled Chelsea into a waltz as I sang along softly to her. "_She whispers till I'm asleep and I'm  
Feeling love I've never recalled and I  
Know she's always on my side_

"_The bluest eyes that always see through me  
The gentle girl who's strong when she needs to be  
And I still can't believe she's mine…_

"_She tears down my walls and leaves me defenseless  
She cradles my heart with her hands  
And still to this day she still leaves me breathless  
She's always my number one fan…_

"_She's perfect, she's selfless  
She's all I'd hoped she'd be  
She's hopelessly honest  
And she's everything to me…_

"_And we'll sleep straight through to the afternoon  
Her sweet love spell left from her last perfume  
And she knows she's always on my mind…_

"_She loves cats and just about everything  
I love her voice even though she's afraid to sing  
And she knows just how to keep me in line…_

"_She carries herself with the greatest respect and  
I don't come close to the same  
Despite what she's doing I'm never neglected  
I still don't know how we became…_

"_She's perfect, she's selfless  
She's all I'd hoped she'd be  
She's hopelessly honest  
And she's everything to me…_"

She was crying, and I felt bad for making her cry, but the beautiful smile on her face reassured me these were happy tears. When I dropped to one knee, she gasped, her mouth dropping into a small 'o' and her eyes wide with shock and I squeezed her hands in reassurance.

"Chelsea, there is nothing or no one that is more important to me than you. We've been through Hell and back and we're still here." I paused and kissed her hands again. "Witnessing Eddy and Lee pledging to one another has only made me even more sure that I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy, arguing with you, laughing with you, loving you…" I pulled the ring from my pocket and held it out for her perusal. "This ring has been in my family for over a century, and each marriage that it was used in was full of life and love. And knowing how important family is to the both of us, I thought it only appropriate and so very us if I proposed to you with something so special and important. Chelsea, will you marry me?" I barely finished saying the last word before she threw herself at me, covering my face in kisses.

We were both laughing, and I was glad I hadn't landed on my back like Eddy had when he'd proposed to Lee. "Of course, I will, D! Oh, my God! I love you so much!" She giggled through her tears. I slipped the ring on her finger and breathed a sigh of relief. It was almost a perfect fit. Just a little big but I had a feeling that wouldn't be a problem.

It looked perfect on her. A simple gold band with a smattering of tiny diamonds surrounding a large heart shaped Amethyst. It really was quite pretty. The cheering around us nearly deafened me and I was pulled away from my intended by Eddy who was laughing and clapping me on the shoulder.

"Good job, Sock Head. I knew she'd say yes." He smiled at me and chucked me under the chin like a favorite uncle might. "You two are good together. You treat her like I treat my Lee, you hear me? You may be my best friend, but she's my little sister." Not two seconds later, Chelsea hugged Eddy tightly, still crying and thanking him.

"Alright! That's enough!" Lee hollered, laughing and smiling hugely. "Time for the Electric Slide!" And the DJ complied, sending several people excitedly rushing to the dance floor, Lee and I helping Chelsea figure out the steps easily enough. She had it down pat within moments.

Lee and Eddy made their goodbyes and escaped at twilight and Chelsea and I continued to party with the rest of the guests well into the night. As we helped clean up, I couldn't help but gape at May and Ed drunkenly making out in a dark corner.

"Well, _that_ was unexpected." I said blinking in shock.

Chelsea looked over her shoulder to where I couldn't help but stare. "Wait, I thought she fancied fanny…" She mumbled and I frowned.

"What?" I couldn't have heard that right. What the hell did that mean.

Chelsea giggled and covered her mouth. "I didn't mean to say that out loud." I poked her side as we threw the last of the trash away and let the janitors clean up the rest of the big stuff as agreed. "Fanny… you know… _pussy_." She whispered, mortified.

I groaned and adjusted my slacks at the word she just uttered in the context in which she meant it. Then it hit me. "Wait, you thought she was a lesbian?"

Chelsea folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "Her girlfriend during the school year sort of left me with that impression." I put my arm around her shoulder and chuckled.

"I guess she plays on both sides of the playground." I joked sending her into a fit of laughter. We made our way home, me driving since we had been too busy to get Chelsea her driver's license yet, so she indulged in way more champagne than anyone had noticed… except me. I finally managed to force her to drink water for the last two hours and she was almost completely back to being sober. I hoped she wouldn't have a headache when she woke up because I wasn't planning on letting my new fiancé sleep for at least another couple of hours.

My mind and heart were still reeling that she wasn't just my girlfriend any more. She had agreed to marry me. I knew we were young and while cleaning we had agreed on a decently length'd engagement, so we weren't rushing into it as soon as she hit eighteen… though I wouldn't be opposed to it. We were going to be as smart about it as possible… but if I didn't get her wrapped around me soon I was going to implode.

We didn't even make it to my bed. I had her pushed up against my bedroom door, panties dangling from one ankle with her legs (heels and all) wrapped around my waist, slacks around my knees, and both of us crying out at the contact as we made hard, passionate love. Neither of us lasted very long. Ten minutes later, clothes thrown haphazardly on the floor, we were at it again, only this time _in_ the bed. It was slower that time. Sweeter. Amazing.

"I love you." I breathed, shuddering as she tightened around me in pulses, pulling me over the edge with her.

"I love you, too." She panted after a minute. We both started laughing and I held her tightly. "To coin a phrase from Lee, 'You give good cuddle.'" She snorted and I couldn't help but chuckled, nipping at her shoulder playfully.

"Good cuddle, huh? Is that _all_?" I asked obnoxiously.

"D?"

"Yes, love?"

"Compliments are not salmon. Quit fishing for them." She deadpanned.

"Fuck." I dropped my forehead to her shoulder while she cackled.

_**9 YEARS LATER**_

"Where are they going?" Eddy asked in amusement.

I grinned and stretched, cracking open my soda. "Lee promised painting."

Eddy sighed as a tiny little boy with dark red hair climbed into his lap. He looked down at the boy who looked like a small red-headed version of himself and grinned. "DJ, is Mommy letting everyone use my paints again?" Pop, thumb went right into the kid's mouth as he shook his head and then yawned around his thumb.

DJ held up his other hand and wiggled his chubby little fingers. He was only three years old as of a week ago and cute but exceptionally mischievous.

"Finger paints?" I supplied helpfully and DJ nodded happily, snuggling up to his father and promptly falling asleep. We'd all just finished dinner and it was his bedtime. He is the youngest out of Lee and Eddy's brood of four. Vincent was their oldest who they had funnily enough conceived on their honeymoon. Followed by identical twin girls with strawberry blonde hair, Milly and Mercedes.

I heard crying over the baby monitor, Eddy calling out: "Not it!" I sighed, getting up with a grunt and a stretch.

Chelsea was already in the nursery by the time I got there. "How's he doing?" I asked as she changed our four month old son's diaper.

"Good." She murmured and sighed when our other child began to cry. "Can you get Bel?"

I nodded and changed our daughter's diaper. "You getting their bottles?" She nodded and left momentarily. Our twins, Christopher Eddward and Isabel Lee, were the blessed product of mine and Chelsea's blood, thanks to Lee being a surrogate for us after she decided to stop having any more kids.

"Four is more than enough and I want you two to be able to know the joys that we have." She had told us emotionally as Chelsea bawled her eyes out, thanking Lee over and over again. Don't get me wrong, I cried, too… but I wasn't bawling… a lot… in front of anyone… maybe.

Eddy and Lee loved California so much that they decided to move there permanently. Lee is Eddy's manager and helps him run his gallery. After graduating from MIT, I was offered a fantastic contract with an equally fantastic company as their lead architect. In California. We married in Italy at Isabel's home before moving down the street from our best friends. Sometimes things just work out in an awesome way. My parents are renting out our house on the cul-de-sac and moved out to live closer to us and their grandbabies. Life was good.

It wasn't easy, though. Far from it. We struggled at first. A lot. We even lost our first apartment when my company started to go belly up and moved in with Eddy and Lee for a little while. The economy had taken a serious nose dive. Then all of a sudden, I started sending out designs again in a fit of desperation. I sold six of the thirteen designs and put the company back on the grid. We started getting more and more commissions. I was promoted, offered a substantial raise and benefits and we bought a large house at a steal and I got all the necessary papers to revamp and fix up the place.

I did the same for Lee and Eddy just down the street a ways. Things are still tough from time to time, not financially, but having twins doesn't make anything easy. But it's always worth it. Always. As I watched my beautiful wife feed our son while I fed our daughter, I couldn't imagine anything better. I thought back to the first time I had seen her…

She had thrown herself into my mother's arms at the airport in London. Eyes red from sleepless nights and misery at having just lost all of her family. I knew then that she needed my family. I just didn't realize how much _I_ would need _her_. Even though I didn't know it then, it really was love at first sight.

THE END

**A/N:** And that's all she wrote. I guess I could have made it longer but it's already longer than 3300 words and I'm feeling like this is a happy and satisfying conclusion. I really hope you guys like this. I'm also hoping to crack the 100 review mark! Pleeeeeaaaaaase? *begs* Anywhosinburger, you guys rock for sticking this out with me. Love you lots.

~Blood


End file.
